Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me
by Spirit of the Dead
Summary: Tenshi surprises Hotaru and Rei with a little vacation plan. Mix in some love, a tournament, demons, and loads of drama for everyone. You'll be sure to come out with one Hell of a vacation.YGOSM
1. Vacation

**_Spirit_**-Hello all! and welcome to my newest story.

**_Tenshi_**-which i'm in.  
**_Spirit_**-...anyways i hope you all like it. the first chapter is vauge but it gets it going. some of the other characters won't come in till later so don't be alarmed if you don't see them yet.  
**_Tenshi_**-but i'm in it!  
**_Spirit_**-Tenshi shut up! anyways here it is. please enjoy and Review if you want more.

**note**-if you don't know some of these characters tell me and i can send you a really good site to help you.

**Pairings**- Hotaru/Alister, Rei/Marik, Minako/Yami, and a Tenshi/Serenity/Tristan/Duke thing...kind of. no one really gets her. and it's Joey's sister, not Usagi. these are the only pairings i'm going to do, so don't request any.

Disclaimer-don't own anything. well i do own the plot but that's it. oh and Titan. k?k.

* * *

Hotaru sighed for like the hundredth time that day. Haruka and Michiru were out doing who knew what and Setsuna was staying at the Gates of Time this week. Her brother, Tenshi, also wasn't there. He had to go back to the river Styx for more training. This left the 17 year old at home, alone, again. It didn't really bother her though, it wasn't like she was scared of being alone. No, it was more like she was bored out of her mind.

The house was quiet aside from her tiger, Titan's, snores at the foot of her bed. All of her lamps were on, giving her room a serene look to it. Thunder sounded outside as grey clouds filled the sky. Of course the weather man had been wrong again. Getting off her bed she walked over to the window and opened it. A cool wind brushed her face as she stared out at the street. Lightning flashed in the distance and she smiled. She loved storms.

Quietly she climbed onto the window sill and sat with her legs dangling out. The thunder roared again and the rain soon followed it. It came down gently at first, but soon began to beat down on the roofs and street. It's sweat smell drifted all around and Hotaru inhaled it. Something wet nudged her hand and she turned to see Titan there. Apparently the thunder had woken him up.

"Princess Hotaru, can we go to Rei's temple? I need to speak with Deimos and Phobos about the up coming of Crystal Tokyo." he asked.

"Alright. I at least get to talk with Rei then, if she's not to busy." Hotaru got up and grabbed her purple jacket. The two walked outside into the rain and started for the temple. It was a good thing it was raining, otherwise it would have been a bad thing for Titan to be walking around in the open.

Soon the two arrived at the temple and went up the many steps. Rei was sitting outside with her two Crows, admiring the rain. It wasn't long before she spotted them and got up. Phobos, Deimos, and Titan soon disappeared, leaving the two girls to talk. Hotaru and Rei stepped out of the rain, and under the porch roof.

"So Hotaru, how are things with everyone gone? Are Haruka and Michiru still on tour." she asked. Hotaru nodded.

"Yeah, they don't have a concert or anything right now so they're probably seeing the sights over in America."

"They are so lucky. I would love to visit there, or anywhere outside of Japan." Hotaru nodded. Though she lived with them, she rarely got to go with them on their tours. Mostly it was because she had school, or there would be no one to watch her. Even though she was 16 they still treated her like she was 12.

"Say Rei, why don't we plan a trip somewhere?" Hotaru suggested. Rei knocked her on her head lightly.

"You're forgetting. A trip costs money which neither of use have. And don't say you do cause you know your account is only for emergencies only."

"Oh yeah. Well, then we can plan for next summer then, and earn the money before then."

"We'll talk about that in the next senshi meeting. Then the others can come with us." Rei told her, and she nodded.

Suddenly a flash of lighting hit very close by. The ground even shook with it's effect. The girls gasped and quickly rose. Thunder immediately sounded with it. Their guardians came over to check if they were all right. They were reassuring them when they saw smoke coming from the bottom of the steps. They peered over and saw a huge crater there.

"Did the lightning do that?" Hotaru asked.

" I think so...man that was scary." the violet eyed girl nodded. Both jumped when another flash of lighting came and the booming sound of thunder. This storm didn't feel natural to them. Quickly the two ran into the temple and into the fire room. Maybe Rei could find out what was causing the storm, plus they no longer wanted to be outside.

88888

Tenshi parked hismotorcycle at the bottom of the temple steps. Taking off his helmet he combed his fingers through his long spiked black hair. He had a rattail in the back that reach a little past his shoulders. Violet eyes looked up at the stormy clouds, then soon found the crater in the street. He whistled and got off his bike.

He sensed his sister in the temple and started up the steps. Boy was she going to be surprised when she saw him. Technically he wasn't supposed to return for another three days. However something big had changed that. Well..it might not be big to some but it was big to him. Still he couldn't wait to tell her and Rei the "big news".

"Prince Tenshi? What are you doing here?" Tenshi looked down to see Titan staring up at him.

"Oh hi Titan. I came here...for...damn it I forgot! What was I here for?" he began to panic.

Hotaru then came out of the temple to see who was yelling. "Tenshi? Why are you back so soon?"

"I...don't...know...Why am I here? Is it my birthday?" he asked himself. Hotaru had a huge teardrop on her head. With a sigh she walked over to her twin and lead him inside the temple. He just happily followed her, forgetting all about the thing he wanted to tell her.

She lead him into the fire room that had Rei and her guardians. The raven haired girl looked up at him in surprise, while her two crows just waited to see what would happen. "Tenshi I though you were coming back tomorrow." Rei said. Tenshi just looked around the room in awe.

Hotaru sighed. "He doesn't remember why he's here. Tenshi just sit down and don't touch anything. I have something to tell you."

Tenshi stared at her wide eyed. "You're Pregnant!" that earned him a hard hit on the back of his head from her.

"No you idiot, I'm not! Just sit down and shut up for a minute." Tenshi quickly did as he was told, afraid she would hit him again. "Tenshi Rei just had a vision in the fire. She saw me, herself, and you, we were at some kind of tournament. Other people were around but she couldn't make out what they looked like. Then the sky grew dark and a strange human looking demon appeared."

Rei took over from there, "it was some kind of Demon God, he asked about some items called the Millennium Items. He also mentioned something about the King of games."

"King of Games?...that sounds familiar.." Tenshi said looking up at the ceiling trying to remember what it was about that title.

"Could that be why you're here Tenshi?" Rei asked. There was a long silence for a moment. Everyone was waiting for Tenshi to reply to this. Finally he looked up at them all.

"No..I don't think it is." the girls sighed in defeat. It was futile to try and make him remember anything. "Wait now I remember! I'm entering the next Duel Monsters tournament and you guys get to come with me to Domino City!"

* * *

**_Spirit_**-well that's the first chap. short but that's just how most first ones are.

**_Tenshi_**-I'm:_Spirit knocks him over the head with a bat_:  
**_Spirit_**-no more! ok, so if you want to me to continue i need reviews. so Please Review! also i won't update it again till Tuesday. Ja ne

Death


	2. Here We Are

**_Spirit_**-well i know i said i would update this on Tuesday..but i got sick and am now staying home. so out of bordom i am updating this!...poor Tenshi...he's at school though. 

88 in evil histroy teachers class 88

**_Tenshi_**-get me out of here! .:_twitching and the teacher is taking everyone's paper away even though they're not finished.:_

88 back with Spirit 88

**_Spirit_**-that poor soul...anyways heres the next chapter. but first..Shout Outs! man i've missed you guys!

Shout Outs-

**Harpygirl91**-:sighs: yes he is a baka..but we all love him for that!..at least i do. thanks for the review!

**Sailor Ra**-well it's being used, cause i like it! thanks for the review!

**Taeniaea**-glad you loved it thanks for the review!

**Saturn's Spawn**-don't worry..i already know Tenshi is a bit...slow...ok that's a Huge understatement but whatever. thanks for the review!

**Rei Minamino**-glad you loved it! if you go and read my fic Tenshi no Kurayami, you'll find out more about who he is. well heres the update and thanks for the review!

**Moifah**-i know, i love that title too. thanks for the review!

**SugarCoatedCherries**-well i like to be different. glad you loved it and of course i'll continue as long as i get reviews. speaking of which. thanks for the review!

**Pairings**- Hotaru/Alister, Rei/Marik, Minako/Yami, and a Tenshi/Serenity/Tristan/Duke thing...kind of.

**NOTE**-if you have no clue on who Tenshi is. go to my story Tenshi no Kurayami. it exaplains how he came to be. Also i'm useing the YGO dubbed names, they're just a lot easier to write and remember. and all the yami's have their own bodies, besides Mariks.

Disclaimer-don't own anything. well i do own the plot but that's it. oh and Titan. k?k.

* * *

88 Last Time 88 

"No..I don't think it is." the girls sighed in defeat. It was futile to try and make him remember anything. "Wait now I remember! I'm entering the next Duel Monsters tournament and you guys get to come with me to Domino City!"

88 This Time 88

The two girls stared at him for awhile. Silence had taken over the room. Had they heard him right? Was this another one of Tenshi's half baked plans? It had to be. They didn't have the money to go out of the city. Then again there was Rei's vision that had shown them at the tournament. But still, this was just plain weird and out of the blue.

"We're going to Domino city and to be in the next Duel Monsters Tournament?" Hotaru asked and raised an eyebrow. She had heard of the game and even owned a few cards, but had never really played it.

Tenshi however was a fanatic about the game. He owned dozens of cards and always tried to play against some of the girls or teens at their school. However they didn't want to play him, cause he would always win. Hotaru was learning how to play it from him, but then he left to go train at the river Styx. Now it seemed he would have to start teaching it to her again.

"Why are we entering the tournament?" Rei asked

"Well actually only I am. Think of it as a vacation. All the others got to go somewhere, why should we be left out on some fun?"

Hotaru raised an eyebrow. "So my vacation will consist of following my brother around while he duels with other people? And who exactly is paying for all this?"

"You don't have to be with me all the time. There are plenty of other things you could do. And we will be staying at a hotel that's already paid for by the tournament owners. Besides we can just drive there. Well can we go? Please?"

Tenshi looked at Hotaru and Rei with puppy dog eyes and was on his knees begging them to say yes. With a sigh they nodded their heads. Tenshi jumped for joy and gave his sister a spin breaking hug, until she managed to kick him in the shin. He then rushed out of the room to go pack. Rei and Hotaru watched as he ran around in a circle just outside the door.

"Domino City here I come!" he cried then ran out of sight. The two girls sighed when they heard him trip over the stairs and crash onto the sidewalk. Rei looked at Hotaru.

"Well we wanted to get out of here, so now we are. However now we're going to a tournament where some demon's going to show up." she said. Hotaru shrugged.

"It is our job to protect this planet. So I guess we are supposed to go. The others are still out of town. Let's see...Usagi is on vacation with her family, Minako's at volley ball camp, Makoto's camping in the mountains, and Ami is in Germany with her mother. Besides Tenshi's right, we don't need to be with him all the time. We could do other things." Rei raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?" Hotaru smirked.

"Like visit some onsen's (hot springs) or do a little shopping. Tenshi's account isn't limited like mine, and I know his credit card number."

"Hotaru that's stealing."

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Please, Tenshi gave me the number. So?"

Rei sighed and looked back at the fire. A smile soon spread on her face and she turned back to Hotaru and nodded. The two the left to go pack what they wanted to bring. Hotaru and Tenshi soon returned back to the temple. They would stay the night and in the morning they would leave for Domino city.

Rei's grandpa practically was already pushing Rei out the door. He said she needed a vacation, since she was to serious about all her chores and meditation. He would also tell the other senshi where they went when they got back. Hotaru and Tenshi left a note for Haruka and Michiru back at the house. Chances are Setsuna already knew they where going, so there was no need to contact her.

The three sat around Rei's room. Tenshi was going through his duel monsters deck and planning strategies. Why was it he could actually Think when it came to the game? Oh well, not like they could anything about it. The two girls sat on the bed and wondered what Domino was like. Neither had been there and Tenshi was to into his cards to tell them. If only Ami were there, she could do research on it on her mini computer.

"Tenshi, can you put the cards down for a moment and tell us a little about the place." Hotaru asked.

"It's big."

"We need more than that Tenshi!" Rei cried.

"It's busy."

"Tenshi!" they both shouted.

"What?"

The two sighed. It was useless. Hotaru decided to help Rei with her chores and other things. They double checked to see if they had all they needed and added anything they forgot. Before long it was time for bed. Tenshi slept in the room next to Rei's. The two stayed in her room, after locking Tenshi's doors from the outside so he wouldn't bother anyone. Plus he had a habit of sleep walking. After much tossing and turning they finally fell asleep.

88888

Though Tenshi didn't give them much on the city, he was right. It was big and busy. The three of them and their guardians had just arrived. Rei drove her red car that she got on her 17 birthday with Titan and her crows. Hotaru had ridden on the back of Tenshi's motorcycle with him. People walked around the streets either shopping or talking. It wasn't as busy and big as Tokyo, but it was close.

The ride there had been a long boring one, and unfortunately Hotaru had to play a few games with Tenshi to keep him happy. It was hard for him to sit still for more than five minutes, so two hours driving was starting to kill him. Plus she didn't want him veering off the road and trying to do stupid tricks to amuse himself. They got to the hotel and were given three key's to their room. All three had to stay in the same one since the hotel was already full of other duelists from outside the city.

Hotaru looked around the room then asked, "Hey who's holding this tournament anyways?"

"A guy named Seto Kaiba, he's some CEO dude and is rich. He's also a very tough duelist, but of course not even he's a match for Yami Moto, the King of Games." Tenshi replied

The King of Games? That was what the demon mentioned in Rei's vision. So they now had to find this Yami Moto. Could he be working with the demon? Or was the creature after him? The only way to find out was to get out there and find him. Till then they would just wait for whatever was going to happen to happen. They couldn't exactly find the demon if he wasn't even around yet.

"Are you going to face Yami?" Rei asked.

"If I make it as one of the finalist, yeah. That's what we duelists have to do. Anyone who gains enough battle winning points get's to go up against him and challenge him for the title of King..or Queen, of games. Other than that he won't really be in the contest." he explained.

The girls nodded, it made sense. There were loads of people out there who would do anything for that kind of title. Well hopefully not Anything. The game seemed safe enough to them. Maybe a few people steal the cards or whatever, but other than that it looked fine.

Tenshi left to go to the opening ceremony leaving the two girls to do as they pleased. They first decided to explore the hotel. So after unpacking all their clothes they left the room and headed downstairs to where all the good stuff was. They were surprised to find it was actually a very nice hotel with two different restaurants, a club kind of place for adults, some gift shops, and an arcade.

"Man when Tenshi said that Kaiba guy was rich, he wasn't kidding. This place is huge." Rei said. Hotaru nodded wide eyed. Neither had really stayed at a hotel before, but they had seen a few. After turning a corner the two ran into someone and stumbled back.

"Sorry, we didn't see around the corner." Hotaru apologized and looked up at the person she ran into. There was a group of people, but she had ran into the one with tri-colored hair and he was even shorter than her.

"It's ok, I couldn't see either."he apologized.

"Yeah sorry about that." said a blonde boy in a American Boston accent. He was the one who ran into Rei. "Names Joey by the way. That's Yami, Yugi, Tristan, Duke, Tea, and Ryo."

"I'm Rei, and this is my friend Hotaru."

Tea seemed surprised. "Friend? You two practically look like sisters." the others nodded.

Hotaru just smiled. "We get that a lot."

"Wait you wouldn't happen to be Yami Moto would you?" Rei asked the taller version of Yugi. He nodded a little hesitant, he was hoping she wasn't another fan girl.

Of course neither of them were since they had just heard about him like 10 minutes ago. Hotaru's smile widened. "Cool, it's nice to meet you. My brother told us about how you're the King of Games."

"Your brother?" Yami asked.

"Oh his names Tenshi, he's a duelist and is currently at the opening ceremony." Rei explained.

Tristan tapped Yami's shoulder. "Which is where we are supposed to be." Yami nodded and turned back to the girls.

"Well it was nice meeting you girls but we must be going. Bye." he said as well as the others. Hotaru and Rei said bye too and watched as the group left to go to the ceremony. After deciding they had seen enough of the hotel, they decided to now explore the whole city...or at least a few blocks of it for today.

**_

* * *

Spirit-_** there you are. now if you'll excuse me, i'm going to try and go find the sudifed or however you spell that evil medicine. Next chapter will have a lot more going on. Please Review! Ja ne 

Death


	3. Lost and Found

**_Spirit_**-hello all. can't say i'm felling much better

**_Tenshi_**-we're writting this at night just in case i end up going to school alone again...how could you leav me!  
_**Spirit**_-i'm sick what the hell was i supposed to do! go with you and sneeze on everyone! Argh! i hate getting sick! anyways here's the next chapt you all want.

Shout Outs-

**Harpygirl91**-yes it sucks! i can't sleep, i can't eat, my throat feels like it belongs to a 15year smoker, i can barely walk, and i'm running out of tissue! i used to get sick alot when i was younger, probably why i can relate to Hotaru so much. i missed a lot of school because of that. and you'll just have to read to find out when she meets him. yes i had to give Tenshi my chips cause he was all upset about the teacher. we hate evil teachers too. well thanks for the review!

**Sailor Ra**-not tellin, you just have to read to find out. and Vegeta shut up! the only nice guys i've ever seen Hotaru paired with are Kurama and Quatre. but i don't like writting those so just deal with it!(being sick makes me a little...mean) . anyways thanks for the review!

**Taeniaea**-glad you loved it thanks for the review!

**SugarCoatedCherries**-glad you liked it, well here's the next chapter. and thanks for the review.

**NOTE**-if you have no clue on who Tenshi is. go to my story Tenshi no Kurayami. it exaplains how he came to be. Also i'm useing the YGO dubbed names, they're just a lot easier to write and remember. and all the yami's have their own bodies, besides Mariks. last time i put this up.

**BIG NOTE**-if i don't get at least four or five reviews for each chapt i won't update. we authors are getting sick and tired of you people reading our fics and never reviewing. so you better fall into that habit or no more stories from me. Got It? (as said before i'm very cranky when i'm sick, but you're just going to have to deal with that.)to those of you who do review, thank you very much. you are very much loved. .

Disclaimer-don't own anything. well i do own the plot but that's it. oh and Titan. k?k.

* * *

88 Last Time 88 

"Well it was nice meeting you girls but we must be going. Bye." he said as well as the others. Hotaru and Rei said bye too and watched as the group left to go to the ceremony. After deciding they had seen enough of the hotel, they decided to now explore the whole city...or at least a few blocks of it for today.

88 This Time 88

Duel Monsters was practically everywhere. The girls had only been walking outside for like fifteen minutes and already counted five stores that sold the cards or merchandise. It was like Duel Monsters City or something. In Tokyo the game was rare, and in some school only "losers" or "Geeks" played the game. In this place, you probably would be considered a loser for not knowing anything about the game.

"Have you ever felt all alone in a crowd of people?" Rei asked. When Hotaru raised an eyebrow at her she sighed. "Ok you have, and actually I have too, but this is ridiculous."

"I know. Maybe when Tenshi get's back we can have him teach us a few things so we won't be totally lost." Rei nodded in agreement.

There was like no where for them to shop. There were some clothes stores but they already had packed enough to last them three weeks. They soon turned onto a smaller street and found it would be more to their liking. It was also less crowded then the streets they had been on.

A store soon even caught Rei's eye. "Oh look a ancient literature book store." It was a small shop, but it also looked kind of cute. There were lots of books inside all piled up everywhere. Hotaru frowned a little. She liked that subject and all, but this was her summer. She wasn't going to spend it in a literature store.

"You go on in. I'm going to walk around for a bit. Just meet me back at the hotel in two hours."

Rei looked unsure. "I don't know Hotaru. We don't know this city at all. You might get lost."

"Then I'll find a map at a gas station or something. Plus I can handle myself fine. Please don't start acting like Haruka." Rei laughed and nodded.

"Ok, see you in two hours then."With that the two girls parted and went to do the things they wanted to do.

88888

"Would you leave me alone already?" Hotaru cried walking away from a group of guys. One grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Aw come on, don't be like that. We just want to get to know you."

She glared at him. "To bad for you cause I'm leaving." she said taking her wrist back.

She had just been walking down the street looking at all the stores when a group of four guys came out of one and saw her. At first they didn't do anything but just ask a few questions. Then when she excused herself they started following her. Now they were just plain irritating. Another one quickly got in front of her to block her from leaving.

"How about this? We duel and if you win we leave you alone, if one of us wins you have to stay and hang with us." he said with a smirk.

"To bad."

"What do you mean to bad?"

She quickly pushed past him and continued walking. "To bad cause I don't play, and even if I did, I wouldn't play for such a stupid reason." they seemed a bit shocked when she said she didn't play, but then quickly caught up with her.

"Well then how about we teach you?" the third one asked with a seductive smirk.

This of course was just earning him a glare. "How about you leave me alone before I get even more angry." it was a bit of an empty threat. In this form she could probably only take one guy on at a time. She knew however that they would just most likely gang up on her. She wasn't allowed to transform and beat them either. After all they were just humans. Even though they were stupid annoying ones.

"Aw what are you going to do princess? Scream?"

"No this." she said and turned around and punched him hard in the jaw.

Quickly she took off down the street while they just stood staring at their friend in shock. Finally they snapped out of it and chased after her. Hotaru had to turn down several more streets and hide behind a trash can to loose them. Soon they ran passed her and out of sight. Sighing she stood up and walked out of her hiding place.

"I can't believe I just punched that guy." she said to herself. "I've been hanging out with Haruka way to much."

Suddenly she got a good look at her surroundings. She had no idea where she was. When running from those guys she hadn't really paid attention to where she was running. Now she was completely lost. It was a residential street too, so she first would have to find her way back onto a city street, then find a place that might have a map.

With a heavy, irritated, sigh she began walking back the way she knew she came. No one was outside anywhere so she couldn't ask for directions. There was nothing for her to go by once she got to the end of the street. Still no one was around. Looking ahead she saw a large public park. Maybe it had some sort of map or she might find someone jogging through it.

Quickly she crossed the street and looked around. There was a playground and a few benches. She saw no one yet so she walked on through it. Birds chirped overhead and a few bees were out gathering pollen from the flowers. It was actually quite peaceful.

"Well I still have an hour left so I'll just stay here for awhile." she said to herself and sat down on a swing.

It really was nice. Hotaru just sat there for about five minutes when she suddenly heard thunder. Looking up she saw clouds start to settle over the park. That was weird, when they had left the hotel it was cloudless. If there was rain clouds and thunder, then the rain couldn't be to far behind. She had to get back to the hotel or she was going to be drenched.

Quickly she ran out of the park and looked around. Finally deciding to take her chances she began walking down one of the streets hoping it would lead her to the main road. Lighting flashed in the distance and awhile after it the thunder followed. She had reached half way through the street when the rain finally came down, and boy did it pour.

"Oh great. Now I'm going to get sick! Where's that stupid road?" she cried stomping her foot. The sound of a motorcycle caught her attention and she turned around hoping it was Tenshi. It wasn't but it was still someone. She stepped out into the gutter and waved her arms in the air.

"Hey stop!" she called out. Soon the person pulled up next to her. He wasn't wearing a helmet so she was able to see what he looked like. He had short red brown hair and wore a weird biker jacket with sun glasses. He looked maybe a year or two older then her. "Sorry to bother you. Could you tell me where the main road is. I'm lost." she said and bowed.

"You're going the wrong way. Here get on, I'll take you to it." he said and pulled a helmet out of his bikes compartment.

Hotaru hesitated, she wasn't supposed to go with strangers. However something inside her told her to just go with him. Plus she wanted to get out of the rain. She nodded, took the helmet and put it on, before climbing onto the bike and wrapping her arms around his waist. He pulled away from the curb and turned around.

"I'm Alister by the way." he said as he turned onto another street.

"Hotaru. Are you a duelist?" she asked.

He nodded, a bit surprised. "Yeah, why? You thinking of challenging me?"

"No, I haven't learned to play it. I just noticed your duel deck in your pocket." Alister nodded and drove on. Soon they reached the main street and just a few ways was the hotel. At the light Hotaru got off and gave him back his helmet.

"Are you staying at that hotel? Isn't it for duelists only this month?" he asked taking it back.

Hotaru nodded with a smile. "Yeah, my brother is a duelist so a friend and myself came with him here. Thank you for the ride."

He nodded. "Don't mention it. See you around Hotaru." he said and drove off when the light turned green. Hotaru watched him till he was out of site then went into the hotel and up to her room. She needed to get out of her wet clothes and fast. They didn't need her getting sick on their first day there.

* * *

**_Spirit_**-wish i hadn't gotten sick.  
**_Tenshi_**-how did you get sick?  
**_Spirit_**-how the hell should i know! i think it's all these damn allergies i have. anyways next one Rei meets Marik. Please Review if you want the chapter. Ja ne 

Death


	4. Egyptian Words

**_Spirit_**-well i'm better today...still a little sick, but at least i'm going to school..Darn it i don't want to see that stupid history teacher!  
**_Tenshi_**-how do you think i feel? i had to be in his class all alone for two days!  
**_Spirit_**-not my fault you didn't get sick. anyways heres the next chappy for you guys. 

Shout Outs-

**Sailor Ra**-i can't smell anything, so i can't smell flowers. but the reviews made me feel better! Vegeta if you call Ra-chan a Bitch again i'm going to stick you in a pink room with a ultimate sugar-high Tenshi for a week. and i mean it! oh and this story is angelic comparred to the Bakura/Hotaru one i'm writting. well glad you liked it. and thanks for the review!

**Saturn's Spawn**-Aw thank you! you're my friend too! i don't have many either, but oh well. i think that's just a thing will insane people, we don't have many friends. and if we do...they're just as insane as we are. yeah not much happened between the two, but there shall be moremoments with them! just not for awhile. but it will come! well thanks for the review!

**Rei Minamino**-acutally i updated it on monday, but oh well. yep, Hotaru has certainly grown up. Haruka must not like that.lol. well here's where those two meet. hope you like it and thanks for the review!

**Moifah**-yes, people need to review! it's mean to not! oh and i think allergies should burn in hell...wait that's probably where they originated...Darn it! oh well. at least when it becomes autum it will be a lot better, since everything will be dead. thanks for the review!

**NEW NOTE!- **for those of you who wish to read my next fic (the Bakura/Hotaru one)i need some help...who should i pair Marik and Yami with? i don't really need anyone for Marik, but i do for Yami. oh and do you think i should put Tenshi and Anzu together? just a thought i had.

Disclaimer-don't own anything. well i do own the plot but that's it. oh and Titan. k?k.

* * *

88 Last Time 88 

He nodded. "Don't mention it. See you around Hotaru." he said and drove off when the light turned green. Hotaru watched him till he was out of site then went into the hotel and up to her room. She needed to get out of her wet clothes and fast. They didn't need her getting sick on their first day there.

88 This Time 88

When Rei had parted with Hotaru she had entered the bookstore and immediately felt cramped. The place was way to crowded with books that there was hardly any walking space. She was surprised the place was still in business. Doing her best she looked around. A lot of the books were old looking and most of them were used. She picked up one and actually found it was in Latin.

"Wow, these books really are old." she said to herself.

"I guess you can say I'm a bit of a pack rat." came a soft voice. She turned and saw a old man walk out of the back room. He wore glasses that made his eyes look really big and walked slowly. Obviously he was used to avoiding all the book piles on the floor. "It's not often I get a customer, especially one as young as yourself."

"Oh well, I like ancient literature so I thought I would drop in to see what you have."

He smiled and nodded. "Well we have plenty here as you can see. If you need any help all you have to do is ask."

"Ok thanks." she said and the man went back into the back room. She set the book in her hand down and looked around again. One book really caught her eye. It was a book about gods and demons. However it wasn't in Japanese but in ancient Egyptian. It didn't look as old but it seemed to have a lot of facts about them.

Carefully she went over to the counter and rang the little bell. The old man soon appeared again. "Excuse me how much is this book?"

"Oh my, that one. Can you even read it?" he asked.

"Well no, but I might be able to find some way of translating it." she said. He nodded and looked on a clipboard he had.

"Uh lets'...see...here. Ah here it is. $8.(I don't know what that is in yen so just bare with me)." Rei nodded and paid the man.

"Thank you sir."

"Anytime young lady." he said and she left the shop. Looking down at the book cover she found it had no author. Upon looking inside she didn't even find a publishing company or a date of when the book was written.

She frowned. "That's odd. Hm, I bet Ami could help find where it comes from. Maybe she can even translate it for me." she said to herself and tried to put the book into her messenger bag.

However it slipped and fell onto the sidewalk. Rei stopped walking and cursed herself for her stupidity. Before she could bend down to pick it up, someone else did it for her. They handed her the book which she excepted. Looking up she found it was a boy about her age. "Thank you."

"You should be carful with that. That book looks old." he said. He had very light blonde hair and beautiful exotic purple eyes.

She nodded. "Yeah I know, I'm usually not that klutzy. I'm Rei."she said and offered her hand. He seemed hesitant then took it.

"Marik. Do you read Egyptian?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh no, I can't, but I was hoping to find some way of translating it. Now that I think about it, that might actually be harder than I thought."

Why had she thought she could read it? Ami may be smart, but she doubted the girl would learn a language that was not taught in school. Plus is was pretty much like Latin, a dead language. She doubted she would find much on the internet either. Marik looked down at the book then back up at her.

"I could read it for you."

Rei turned back to him in surprise. "You can read Egyptian?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes, I come from Egypt. My family has guarded it's tombs for generations." he explained. Rei smiled. This must be her lucky day. She found a store in her favorite subject, found a cool book to buy, and now was going to be helped by a hot guy. Wait did she just think that? Great, she was turning into Minako and Makoto.

"That would be great. If you don't mind that is."

He shook his head. "Not at all. I haven't got anything to do for awhile anyways." Rei handed him the book and the two found a bench to sit on. It was decided that Marik would teach her the language that way she could read it herself. He explained all the symbols and even helped her to read the first page. He was surprised at how quickly she caught on.

Soon they started talking about other things. Rei asked him what it was like over in Egypt. He told her it was pretty much still mostly desert. But the cities were big and crowded much like Domino was. She told him she was a priestess in training at a temple in Tokyo. That's when she learned he had a sister who was a priestess.

"Wow really? Is she here?" Marik shook his head.

"No, she stayed in Egypt this time. I'm here for the Duel Monsters tournament. What about you? You said you were a priestess from Tokyo."

Rei nodded. "I am. A friend of mine's brother is also in the tournament, so she dragged me along to keep her company. Plus it was not like I was doing anything. All our other friends were out of town."

"So then your staying at the Shire Hotel?" he asked. She nodded and he smiled. "Me too. Since I guess I still need to teach you a few more things maybe we can meet somewhere tomorrow?"

"Sure. You can also meet my friend Hotaru then." that reminded her and she looked at her watch. She quickly stood up "Oh no, I'm late. I was supposed to be back at the hotel 5 minutes ago."

"Well then I guess I'll see you some other time." Marik said also rising, but not as quick as she had down. She nodded and quickly gave him a hug before rushing off.

"Bye Marik. See you later!" she called before turning the corner. A light blush had appeared on Marik's face when she hugged him. It was so unexpected and sudden that it had taken him awhile to realize what happened. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he walked down the street to find the first duelist to take on.

88888

Rei arrived at the hotel just as it started to rain. That was weird. It had been sunny when she was talking to Marik. When she got to the room, she found no one was there. Hotaru wasn't back yet and that worried her. What if her violet eyed friend had gotten lost? Titan soon crawled out from under the bed and her two crows flew out of the bathroom.

"Princess Rei you're back. Where is Princess Hotaru?" Phobos asked.

Rei set her bag and book down. "I don't know, she should have been back by now. Titan can you sense if she is in any sort of trouble?"

"I can only tell if she is being attacked which she isn't. Though her energy signal is slowly moving away from here."

Rei groaned. "Then she is lost. I have to go find her."

"Princess Rei wait. It's pouring out there and you don't have an umbrella. Besides Princess Hotaru can take care of herself. She could always ask for directions." Deimos said trying to sooth the raven haired girl. Suddenly the door opened and they all turned to it. Unfortunately it was only Tenshi. (Tenshi-hey! Spirit-shut up!)

"Tenshi have you seen your sister?" Rei asked.

He shook his head. "No, why?"

"Well we don't know where she is and Titan saws she's getting farther away."

"Actually she's starting to get closer now at a fast speed. Perhaps she took a cab back here." Titan explained. Rei let out a sigh.

"That's good. I was beginning to worry."

Tenshi sat on the couch. "You looked worried to me. I think I even see a grey hair." that earned him a remote in the face. He began crying like Usagi till Rei went over and stuffed him mouth with a apple that had been in a fruit basket on a stand next to him. Geez, sometimes he could even be worse than Usagi.

The front door opened again and in came a very wet Hotaru. "Hi guys. Sorry I'm late. I got lost and found someone who gave me a ride back here."

Gasp. "Hotaru! You got in a car with a stranger? Shame, shame!" Tenshi cried. Hotaru rolled her eyes at him.

"It wasn't a car it was a motorcycle, so I doubt he could have kidnaped me on it. I would just be able to jump off or signal people I need help."

Rei smirked at her. "So a guy gave you a ride back? Who was he?"

Hotaru blushed. "Um, I need to take a shower now." she said grabbed some dry clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. Rei's smirk widened. Hotaru obviously had liked the guy but was to embarrassed to admit it.

"So Rei what did you do all day?" Tenshi asked. Now she blushed as a image of Marik played in her mind.

"Um ...nothing...I'm going to order dinner now." she said and began to look in the room service book. Tenshi blinked, shrugged then collapsed on the couch to take a nap.

* * *

**_Spirit_**-well there it is.  
**_Tenshi_**-how come everyone always throws thing at me?  
**_Spirit_**-cause you need things thrown at you every once in awhile. anyways if you want the next chapter you better review. so Please Review! Ja ne 

Death


	5. No Relax Time

**_Spirit_**-hello everyone!

**_Tenshi_**-yep Spirits back to her normal self.

**_Spirit_**-Yep! i'm so happy. i tollatly scared all my friends yesterday. i'm usually hyper and sadistic, but then i was kind of emotionless and sadistic...they thought the world was going to end. anyways heres the next chappy for you all enjoy!

Shout Outs-

**Sailor Ra**-i'm better now, except for a cough, but i always have that after i'm sick. well in this one you see how he feels, though it might not be what you expected. read to find out. thanks for the review!

**Taeniaea**-glad you loved it, thanks for the review!

**Saturn's Spawn**-yes..had it actually been me i probably would have done the same. however Rei has more self control than we do. :sighs: oh well. yep i'm feeling all better now! yeah! thanks for the review!

**Rei Minamino**-i update once everyday. i have this thing where i write 10 chapters before i put the story up. that way i have time to write more. it worked really well on my last story, so i'm now using that method. and of course you can draw Tenshi. i've drawn him once too...though i lost the pic..maybe i should draw him again..anyways if you can, can you send it to me when you're done? i would really like to see it.**_ Tenshi_**-Me too! wow, the chicks must really like me. **_Spirit_**-in your dreams! you just confuse them! and don't call girls chicks!anyways thanks for the review!

Disclaimer-don't own anything. well i do own the plot but that's it. oh and Titan, and the youma. k?k.

* * *

88 Last Time 88

"So Rei what did you do all day?" Tenshi asked. Now she blushed as a image of Marik played in her mind.

"Um ...nothing...I'm going to order dinner now." she said and began to look in the room service book. Tenshi blinked, shrugged then collapsed on the couch to take a nap.

88 This Time 88

"How long do you think you can keep her from Dartz?" asked Varon as Alister entered their large home. The red head looked confused and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" he asked as he took off his boots and hung up his soaking jacket. Even his shirt was wet from the pouring rain. He would have to go and change his clothes then.

Varon smirked as he leaned back onto the wall, relaxing the back of his head on his hands. "That girl you gave a ride too."

"What girl?" then he remembered Hotaru. "You mean the violet eyed one? I'm not keeping her from Dartz. She's just some girl I helped out. Is that a crime in this world?" he asked disappearing up the stairs. Sometimes that guy really pissed him off.

Besides, he doubted he would ever see her again. If she wasn't a duelist then there really wasn't a need too. Did Varon think he liked her or something? He barely even knew her other than her name. Slamming the door to his room he quickly changed then sat on his windowsill and looked out at the falling rain. Some duels would probably be cut short today.

Most people would duel in rain, and even he would, but this was a down pour. All the cards would get wet and damaged. That wasn't worth it. Someone opened the door to his room and by the still and bleak aura he could tell it was Dartz. The blue haired man walked over and followed his gaze out the window.

"Varon told me you met a girl today." he said. Alister growled. Varon would pay for this.

"Yeah and? I just gave her a ride back to her hotel. She was lost. Am I breaking the law here? Cause you all keep acting like I am." Dartz just smirked.

"Why so testy? You wouldn't happen to like this girl?"

Alister glared at the rain. "Actually I don't. I'm upset cause I didn't get a damn duel in today cause of this cursed rain."

Dartz nodded. "Alright then, I understand." he said and walked over to the door, but just before he was about to leave he stopped and a sadistic smirk spread across his face. "Cause you know if you did like this girl...I would have to stop you from seeing her." with that he left the room.

Alister raised an eyebrow again. Why would Dartz have to keep him away from her? She was just some girl who couldn't even duel. Maybe it would stop his focus on the tournament. Either way he didn't really care cause he didn't like her.

88888

Rei fidgeted while she sat on the bed. Her eyebrow twitched as she heard Tenshi sigh for like th 20th time in five minutes. He was sitting at the window looking out at the rain. He wanted to duel, but couldn't. Duelist's weren't aloud to challenge each other while in or around the hotel. They could only play for fun. However that's not what Tenshi wanted to do.

Again he sighed and Rei growled in annoyance. Where was his sister? They had sent her downstairs to pick up their food at one of the restaurants. The food probably wasn't ready yet. Though if Hotaru didn't get back soon, they would have a little to much food, cause Tenshi wouldn't be around to eat his.

Tenshi sighed. "Tenshi would you stop doing that!" she cried. He looked at her confused.

"Stop what?"

"Stop sighing. It's irritating!" she cried.

He pouted. "But I'm bored..."

"Then go through your deck again or watch tv or something."

"The remote broke."

Rei raised an eyebrow. "How did it break?"

"When you threw it at my head." now Rei sighed in defeat.

Why did she come here? She could have just stayed at the temple and relaxed, but no. She had to come here and stay in the same room with one of the most annoying people on Earth. The raven haired girl fell back onto the bed and closed her eyes. He was so exhausting.

Thunder sounded over head. There was no doubt in her mind that this was the same storm that was in Tokyo. But how did it get here so fast? Was it following them? It seemed normal, but something told her it was far from that. Perhaps the demon she saw in her vision was causing it.

Hotaru soon came in and handed them their food. They ate quietly while listening to the news. The weatherman was having trouble figuring out where the storm had come from, and how it had formed so fast. Well that proved Rei's theory. It obviously wasn't a normal storm. A beeping sound then filled the room. Hotaru took out her communicator and flipped it open.

"Girl's a youma is attacking on the far side of the town you're in." came Pluto.

"We're on it Pluto." Rei said, and Hotaru put the thing away. "Tenshi you stay here, we'll handle this one."

The boy nodded and happily went back to eating while the girls rushed out. They got into Rei's car and drove off, just following the main street. Soon they were able to pick up it's energy signal and used that as a guide to it's whereabouts. They parked a street over and transformed in an alley.

People came running and screaming. A lot called out monster and demon. Yep, that was the youma. Quickly by using the roofs they found it draining the energy of a woman. Both jumped down in front of it.

"Let her go!" Saturn ordered. The youma looked up at her and smiled. It was a blue elf like girl with vines covering her body and going down her legs and arms. Her hair was long and green, which floated like it was underwater.

"Oh do you two want to play?" she asked in a high pitched voice.

"Why not?" Mars asked smirking. The youma threw the woman aside and vines shot out at the two, who jumped up to avoid them.

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!" The fire ball hit the vines and quickly spread to the youma who cried out in pain. However the rain soon extinguished the flames. "Damn it, my attacks are useless." Mars muttered.

"Then let me try. SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!"

A purple ray of light shot out but the youma dodged it. She threw out more vines that wrapped around both girls. Neither were able to move and the youma began to real them in. Both struggled to try to get free, but it wasn't working. The youma laughed as they drew closer to her.

Suddenly a dark purple blur passed between them and cut the vines. The youma fell back and the vines tumbled off the girls. They looked over to see a man in a purple cloak. His face was hidden but he had a golden dagger in his hand with the eye of Horus on it. Wasting no time Saturn held up her glaive.

"SATURN SILENCE WALL!" a purple dome appeared over herself, Mar's, and the youma. "Mars hit it now while there's no rain!"

Mar's nodded. "MARS FLAME SNIPER!" She released a huge arrow of fire which hit the youma dead on. In no time it was gone and all that was left was a small ivy leave. Saturn let the wall down and walked over to pick up the leave.

"This was what created the youma?" Mars walked over and looked at it.

"That and some demonic power. Hey wait...where's.." she looked around but found the man that had saved them was gone. The two looked at each other then jumped onto the roofs and left. They didn't see him hiding within the shadows of an alley.

Marik pulled down his hood and looked at the spot where they had been. Who were those girls and what was that strange creature? He could tell it wasn't from a duel card. They had called in a youma, and said something about demonic power. There was also something else. The girl in the red had looked exactly like Rei, but the other girl had called her Mars. Maybe it was some kind of code name.

They both had strange powers too. Those weren't powers from any Millennium Item, that he knew. He would just have to wait and find out what exactly was going on. Till he saw this Mars, again he would get close to Rei. If she was Mars, he would find some clue by hanging around her. Turning his Millennium Item back into it's rod form he pulled his hood back up and walked deeper into the alley.

"Maybe I should contact Ishizu. No, I can handle this on my own. Plus I still have Rishid. Maybe even the Pharaoh and his friends can help." he said to himself. He soon reached his motorcycle and took of his cloak to put it in the compartment. He then got on, started it up and drove back to the hotel to tell his "brother" what had happened.

* * *

**HELP**!-for those of you who wish to read my next fic (the Bakura/Hotaru one)i need some help...who should i pair Marik and Yami with? i don't really need anyone for Marik, but i do for Yami. none of the other outers can be paired with them. oh and do you think i should put Tenshi and Anzu together? just a thought i had.

**_Spirit_**- well that's it.

**_Tenshi_**-why didn't i get to fight?

**_Spirit_**-you were eating, plus they thought they could handle it. anyways to get the the next chapter i need you guyr to Please Review! Ja ne

Death


	6. Making Friends

**_Spirit_**-Just to let you all know. i haven't seen Yu-Gi-Oh in awhile. So when i write a duel battle and it sucks, then i'm sorry. i'm only going by memory here, and i'm using what cards my sister had collected a long time ago.  
**_Tenshi_**-why did she collect those cards? she doesn't even know how to play the game.  
**_Spirit_**- i don't know. maybe she thought they looked cool or something? anyways so if the battle in this chap, doesn't make sense, well i'm sorry. i didn't get to much into it due to my lack of knowledge over the game. anyways hope you still like it. 

Shout Outs-

**Sailor Ra**-I know you like that pairing, but as i said, i'm not pairing any of the other outers with them. i need them for something else. Rei is going to be paired with Yami, i'm sorry if you don't like it...i'm still not sure about Marik though. Saturn's Spawn suggested Ami. do you think that would work? Haha Vegeta got sick! i would call that karma.lol anyways thanks for the review!

**Taeniaea**-glad you loved it, thanks for the review!

**Saturn's Spawn**-i'm going to go with your pairing. i'm still not sure about Marik and Ami, but i'll see what happens with that.thanks for the votes and the review!

**Rei Minamino**-I at first didn't like Anzu either. acutally i just never cared for her. but then i found a lot of people make her out to be bad in there fics, so i tried to give her a good name a bit in my last one. she'll rarely be in this, but oh well. and i will be putting Rei with Yami. thank you for the vote and review!

Disclaimer-don't own anything. well i do own the plot but that's it. oh and Titan, and the youma. k?k.

* * *

88 Last Time 88

"Maybe I should contact Ishizu. No, I can handle this on my own. Plus I still have Rishid. Maybe even the Pharaoh and his friends can help." he said to himself. He soon reached his motorcycle and took of his cloak to put it in the compartment. He then got on, started it up and drove back to the hotel to tell his "brother" what had happened.

88 This Time 88

It was the next day and the rain had stopped. The clouds still hung in the sky but that's all they did. There was not thunder, nor was there lighting. The streets were still wet and puddles had formed everywhere. Hotaru and Rei decided to follow Tenshi around today to see him duel.

They hadn't gone far when a boy finally came and challenged Tenshi. A crowd immediately gathered to watch and the girls stood off to the side. They each pulled five cards out of their deck and went over them. The boy, Lucas, went first and summoned the Celtic Guardian Atk/1400. The girls stood in shock when the warrior actually appeared in front of them.

Tenshi smirked. "I summon the Dark Assailant in defense mode!" a psychotic looking skeleton appeared with multiple weapons. However it's defense points were 200 less then the Celtic Guardians attack ones. "And I play this card face down. Your turn!" he said happily as he put another card in it's slot.

"Celtic Guardian attack his zombie card!" Lucas cried. The warrior took out it's sword and brought it down on the skeleton. However a huge castle like wall appeared blocking it's way. "What?"

Tenshi smiled. "You activated my trap card. Castle Walls. Which boosts my zombies defense points by 500." the Dark Assailant gave a creepy cackled. "Now I summon the Dark Witch."

A blue haired dark angel like monster appeared. "Attack his Celtic guardian!" the fairy did so and destroyed it. Lucas's life points went down.

Hotaru watched her brother in awe. "Wow, Tenshi is good."

"Yeah, I'm really surprised at him." she said as she continued to watch. "Maybe we should learn how to play it from him."

Hotaru nodded. Truthfully she had never seen him go up against anyone. So when he had started teaching her, she didn't really think he knew much of what he was doing. This battle proved her wrong though. It wasn't long before it ended and Tenshi was the winner. He jumped around happily.

"I have a battle point! I have a battle point!" he sang. As they began to just walk around.

"How many points do you need to go up against Yami?" Hotaru asked.

"Well you need 15 to get to the semifinal round, where you go up against anyone else who was able to get 15 points. The last person standing then gets to go up against him." He explained still bouncing around them.

Rei thought about this for a moment. "But if you loose you points can't you just keep battling to get them back?"

Tenshi shook his head. "Nu-uh you are only allowed to loose three times. After that you are disqualified."

"So basically three strikes and you're out." Hotaru said and Tenshi nodded.

The girls understood now. They then went and got some lunch at a fast food joint. There the girls saw Yugi and the others, including the one they had just been talking about. Tea had spotted them and waved them over. Pulling Tenshi along, they sat at a table next to there's.

"Hey guys, how is Domino City so far?"Tea asked.

"It's been interesting. A lot more is going on here than in Tokyo due to the tournament." Rei answered.

Tea smiled. "Yeah, it's always like this. Is this your bother? The one who's a duelist?" Tea asked indicating Tenshi who was drooling over the menu.

Hotaru sighed. "Yes...that's him.."

"Are you guys twins or somethin?" Joey asked. Hotaru nodded and ordered her lunch. They talked some with the others. Mostly just about where they were from and such. The girls became quick friends with Tea, and Serenity. Duke and Tristan got pissed at Tenshi when he started flirting with Joey's sister though. The poor girl just watched as the two started yelling at him while he ignored them and continued to flirt.

The others just tried their best to talk over them. Rei finally hit Tenshi on the head with the ketchup bottle to get him to shut up and eat his food. Soon they were all done and left the place together. They were chatting just outside of it, when something caught Hotaru's eye. She excused herself from the others and walked around the building.

She smiled when she saw Alister leaning on his bike, finishing up a soda. "Hi Alister." she said. He looked up in surprise then returned back to his calm self.

"Um hi...Hotaru right?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yep, I'm surprised you remembered." he just shrugged.

"I don't know many people with that name, so it's easy for me to." he explained then threw the empty soda cup away. "Well see yeah." he said and started his bike.

"Oh wait I wanted to ask you something." he turned and nodded for her to continue. She blushed. "Well um...I was wondering if...you would like to be my friend."

He looked a little thoughtful, but then he remembered what Dartz had said. "Sorry Hotaru, not interested."

"Oh, well... sorry to bother you." she said. She looked a little sad, and it mad him want to take it back. He was about to drive off when a thought came to his mind. If he became Hotaru's friend that would teach Dartz not to run his life. After all it was quite sickening how Dartz thought he owned him and the others.

"Wait." he said when she began to walk away. "I changed my mind. I would like to be your friend."

Hotaru looked a little taken back but then smiled. "Great. I better get back to the others now. How about I see you tomorrow around this time?"

He thought about it. He could duel in the morning then meet with her for awhile then duel again. That worked, so he nodded. "Sure. Meet me in front of your hotel. Later." he said and drove off after she waved bye to him.

After watching him leave she went around front to see only Rei and Tenshi still there. "Where'd the others go?" she asked.

"They had to leave. What were you doing?" Rei had an all knowing look on her face. Did she see her talking to Alister?

"Nothing really. Just making a friend. Well where to now?"

Rei put her hands on her hips. "Well I'm going back to the hotel. Tenshi's going to look for someone else to duel. You wanna go with him or come with me?"

She thought about it. "I'll go back to the hotel with you. I'm a little tired anyways." Rei nodded and she and Hotaru said bye to Tenshi before going back to their room at the hotel.

88888

Alister growled and glared at Varon who pulled up next to him on his own motorcycle. The brunette just smirked and relaxed his elbows on the bikes handles. "So I saw you talking to that girl again."

"Are you making it a habit to follow me around?" Alister snapped.

Varon's smirk just widened. "Maybe. Didn't Dartz say you weren't supposed to like her?"

"I don't. I don't know enough about her to like her. Why? Are you going to tell him you saw me with her again?" he asked.

"..Maybe..."

Alister now wore an evil smirk on his own face. "Then maybe I'll just tell Dartz about that duel you lost today. He'd love to hear all about that I bet."

Varon glared at him. It appeared he wasn't the only one who followed people around. He actually only did to Alister cause he knew it annoyed him. Raphael never really cared, plus he didn't really lead an interesting life. Of course he would never follow Dartz around. That would be suicide.

Varon scoffed and sat up straight on his bike. "Fine. I won't tell Dartz about your little girlfriend, if you don't tell him about me losing to that stupid Bandit Keith. Deal?" Alister nodded.

"Deal... Oh and she's not my girlfriend." he said before taking off.

* * *

**_Spirit_**-well there you go.  
**_Tenshi_**- i didn't even get to the good part in the duel.  
**_Spirit_**-like i said, i don't know much on how it's played, so deal with it. anyways if you want the next Chappy you have to REVIEW! well Ja ne

Death


	7. Warnings and Sewers

**_Spirit_**-this chapter really doesn't go into the plot at all. but it was just more of a filler chapter. also it's a little bit of a comical relief too. things will start moving faster soon.

**_Tenshi_**-yep! yeah we have a 3 day weekend!  
**_Spirit_**-thank goodness! i may have gotten Monday and Tuesday off, but having to stay in bed all day is not my idea of fun. anyways heres the next chap hope you all enjoy!

Shout Outs-

**Sailor Ra**-...so Vegeta, you said Alister better not break Hotaru's heart..so if Hotaru falls in love with him and he does same with her then they would have to get together. which means that they can be together for as long as they want. For if Alister broke up with her, that would break her heart...therefore you pratically said i can put those two together and never break them up. Thank you! don't loop holes rock Ra-chan? i can always find a way to get my way with them. anyways glad you liked it and thanks for the review!

**Taeniaea**-glad you loved it and thanks for the review!

**Rei Minamino**-You have a twin? cool are they a girl or a guy? anyways thanks for the review!

Disclaimer-don't own anything. well i do own the plot but that's it. oh and Titan, and the youma. k?k.

**WARNING!- **this is the LAST TIME i will update with less then 5 reviews. 4 is pushing it and 3 is not going to work. like 30 people read my last chap and i only got 3 reviews. so from now on i won't update until i get 5 reviews. if that takes only one day then i'll update the next like always. if it takes a week, then i'll update it in a week. I'M NOT JOKING! the review doesn't even have to say much. hell it could just say "update" if that's all the time you have to write. this is getting ridiculous. so review or no updates.

* * *

88 Last Time 88 

Varon scoffed and sat up straight on his bike. "Fine. I won't tell Dartz about your little girlfriend, if you don't tell him about me losing to that stupid Bandit Keith. Deal?" Alister nodded.

"Deal... Oh and she's not my girlfriend." he said before taking off.

88 This Time 88

Yami and the others were on their way back to the hotel. Joey had just been challenged and won his second duel. The group was talking about the battle when a purple cloaked figure called over to them from an alley. They recognized the person as Marik and went over to him. The violet eyed Egyptian removed his hood and nodded to Yami.

"Marik? I didn't know you had entered this tournment." the Pharaoh said.

Marik smirked. "Come on, the prize is the title you now hold. Any true duelist would do anything to get it, as you well know. However that's not what I wanted to tell you." his expression turned more serious.

"Well then what is it?" Tristan asked.

"Just yesterday I came across a monster that had not come from any kind of duel card. I also saw two girls, who called themselves Mars and Saturn, fight it." he explained. "They have strange powers that are not from any Millennium Items. They had called the monster a "youma" and mentioned something about demonic power."

Joey, Tristan, and Duke made a face at this. Yugi, Serenity, and Tea looked worried, while Yami seemed to be thinking. This was something new. Some monster shows up and two girls with planetary names come and fight it? Obviously something was going on around this city.

Yugi then stepped forward. "Marik, what did these girls look like? Did you get a good look at them?"

"Yes, and funny you should ask, cause they looked like those two girls you were just having lunch with." he said. The others looked shocked. He didn't mean Hotaru and Rei did he? No way was it them.

"You mean Rei and Hotaru? It can't be them. Well maybe Rei, but Hotaru looks like she couldn't even hurt a fly if she tried!" Joey cried.

Marik rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I only said it looked like them. I didn't say it was them. However we should keep an eye on those two just in case."

Yami nodded. "Agreed. Thank you for telling us all this Marik. You know where to find us if anything else happens, and we'll contact you if we see anything. See you around." he said and waved to him as the group walked out of the alley. Marik nodded and turned to go back to his bike. Tomorrow he would go and see Rei. Hopefully he might learn who she really was.

88888

Rei sat on the couch in their hotel room. She had been meditating for nearly half an hour now. Hotaru had just finished reading a book then went to go and wash her face in the bathroom. Sighing Rei opened her eyes and stared at the floor. She wished the others were with them.

"Hey Hotaru. When do the others get back from their trips?" she asked.

"Um I believe Minako comes home at the end of this week. Same with Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. Ami and Usagi don't return until two more weeks. I'm not sure about Makoto though." came her voice from the bathroom.

Rei tried to recall what the brunette had told them before she left. "I don't think she'll be back till next week."

"Why did you ask anyways?"

"Well...I'm just missing them. It would be a lot more fun if they were here."

The sound of water running came from the bathroom. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I miss them too."

Rei sighed. "So what do you want to do tomorrow?" there was a silence for a moment.

"Um...I kind of have plans." came Hotaru's voice. Rei raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by "plans"? Did you find some place to shop or something?" she asked.

"Well um..no...I kind of..made a friend."

A devilish smile formed on Rei's face. When at the fast food restaurant she had seen Hotaru talking to a guy on a motorcycle. From the tone of Hotaru's voice she could tell the girl was embarrassed. Hey, she should be lucky Minako and Usagi weren't here. Then she would really get teased. However Rei didn't feel like teasing her. It was nice that Hotaru met a guy who she had become friends with.

"So who is this "friend"?"

"His names Alister. He's the one who gave me a ride back yesterday." ah, it was that guy. The one she had been blushing over when she had came back. This was turning out to be interesting. Titan looked at Rei in a way that said please don't be mean.

She smiled. "Well then I hope you have fun. Where are you guys going." when the violet eyed girl answered she could tell she was surprised at Rei's reaction.

"Not really sure yet. I don't even know if he knows where we should go."

"Is it a date?"

"No!" Rei laughed when she shouted that out. She couldn't help but have asked that. She knew how Hotaru would have responded to it.

The front door suddenly flew open and a very wet Tenshi walked into the room. "I'm home!" he shouted. Rei looked up at him and her mouth fell open. Quickly she plugged her nose and backed away from him.

"Oh My Gosh Tenshi! Where the hell did you go?" he smelled like a rotten eggs or something like it and had mud all over his clothes and shoes.

"I was challenged to a duel again."

"You played Duel Monsters in a sewer?" they both looked over at the bathroom door and found Hotaru gagging at the smell. Tenshi nodded his head and smiled as if it were a good thing.

"Yep, it's where the guy wanted to play. I beat him big time though ." the girls looked at him like he was crazy, which they didn't doubt he was. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to take a nap."

Quickly Rei rushed over and blocked his path to his bed. Hotaru came up behind him and threw the girl some rubber gloves. Tenshi looked around and found he was surrounded by them. In one swift motion Rei had Tenshi tied up. Hotaru put a towel on the floor and pushed him onto it. They dragged him into the bathroom and practically threw him in the tub, clothes and all, and turned on the shower. Rei dumped a whole bottle of soap in with him.

"Ah! It burns!" Tenshi cried. Hotaru hit him on the back of the head.

"Shut up and clean yourself up. You are not to leave this bathroom until that smell is completely gone. Understood?" he nodded and the girls left him to shower.

They threw the gloves and towel away then collapsed on the couch. The two agreed to never let Tenshi duel someone else where they wanted to duel. Not if he was going to keep coming back smelling like that. Titan was trying hard to burry himself in some blankets. His delicate noise could still smell the sewer water coming from the bathroom. Deimos and Phobos had flown out the opened balcony door when the boy first stepped in.

"I never want to smell that smell again." Hotaru said leaning her head back on the couch.

Rei nodded. "Yes, and the next time I do, I'm killing who ever has it."

Again Rei found herself asking why she was there. Though this time she told herself it was for Hotaru. Hell if she wasn't, Hotaru would have probably killed Tenshi by now. That or have gone completely insane. She wondered how Tenshi was still alive if he lived with Haruka. Well today had definitely been a interesting and eventful day, and tomorrow would probably be just as bad.

**

* * *

NOTE!-** my new story will be coming out...Today! look for it if you want. it is a Yami Bakura/Hotaru fic and set in ancient Egypt. it will be called: 

Steal My Pain, Then Burn It Away

it has a few other pairings, and i might put more in, but they won't be in it too much. hope you all enjoy it if you read it.

_**Spirit**_-wa la. there is chappy 6.  
**_Tenshi_**-i hate soap.  
**_Spirit_**-we noticed... anyways Please Review if you want the next chappy out by tomorrow! Ja ne

Death


	8. Secrets Revealed I

**_Spirit_**-aw the next chapter. your lucky i'm putting it up. i only got 4 reviews, but at least thats consistant. 

**_Tenshi_**-so what's going to happen in this one?

**_Spirit_**-not telling, you must read to find out. hope you all enjoy!

Shout Outs-

**Sailor Ra**-Mwahahahaha. yes i love loop holes. Update it! i need it! i'm going crazy from bordem. oh and Vegeta might not like Bakura anymore...my other fic is nothing compared to my last one...you'll see why if you read it. but Bakura doesn't show up till the third chap. oh and no i don't get tuesday off. i meant the last weekend i did, because i was sick. well thanks for the review!

**Taeniaea**-glad you loved it and thanks for the review!

**Saturn's Spawn**-it's ok, as long as you review. and thanks for the review!

**Rei Minamino**-people can be so rude. it's not very hard to review. gr, they make me mad. cool, we don't have twins in our family. but i know alot from school. though a lot of people used to think me and my sister were twins. i dont see this though. we look nothing alike and we act nothing alike! anyways thanks for the review!

Disclaimer-don't own anything. well i do own the plot but that's it. oh and Titan, and the youma. k?k.

* * *

88 Last Time 88

Again Rei found herself asking why she was there. Though this time she told herself it was for Hotaru. Hell if she wasn't, Hotaru would have probably killed Tenshi by now. That or have gone completely insane. She wondered how Tenshi was still alive if he lived with Haruka. Well today had definitely been a interesting and eventful day, and tomorrow would probably be just as bad.

88 This Time 88

Hotaru stood outside of the hotel. It was a little after 12:30, basically around the time Alister said he would pick her up. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a black shirt that had "Firefly" written on it in cursive that was purple. The letters were also outline in silver. Other than that she only wore her sneakers. Tenshi was out dueling once again.

Rei was back up in the room. She was trying to read the Egyptian book she had bought. When Hotaru asked how she knew so much of the language the girl just brushed the question off. It was obvious she was hiding something, and that wasn't really like her. So whatever it was, was something big.

Then the sound of a motorcycle reached her ears. Turning she smiled when she saw Alister ride up to her. Soon he stopped and smiled at her. "Hey, you been waiting long?"

Hotaru shook her head. "No, so did you have a place you wanted to go?"

"No, I thought you had that worked out." he said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I have a few ideas. I just wanted to make sure you didn't have any first. How's a park sound?" he nodded and handed her the helmet. After she got on he took off down the street.

He brought her to an even bigger park than she had been at two days ago. There were several play places, a pond, and a long path that winded all around the place. Children ran around playing games and climbing all over everything. The two walked more into it and sat on a bench. Hotaru turned to Alister, hoping to start a conversation.

"So how long have you been in Japan? You don't look Japanese." she asked.

He thought for a moment. "About a year or so. And actually I was born here, but my family is Italian. I moved back there for awhile then came here again...for..the tournaments and stuff. Duel Monsters isn't really popular in Italy."

"You're Italian? That's cool. I've lived here all my life, and I've never been able to visit anywhere else. My guardians go everywhere though. You might have heard of them. Their names are Michiru, and Haruka."

His eyes widened. "You mean the famous race car driver Haruka?" she nodded. "So those two are your guardians? Where are your real parents?"once he asked that he immediately regretted it. Damn his curiosity!

Hotaru's eyes became a little saddened. "My father was a scientist. My mother died in a lab fire. Then my father died 5 years after that in an explosion. Haruka and Michiru were... family friends so they took me in."

Alister hung his head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up." she shook her head.

"It's ok. What about you? Do you have any family left?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm an orphan. I'm living with a few...friends, at the moment." he cringed a little at calling Dartz and Varon his friends. Raphael kept to much to himself for him to call him anything.

Hotaru smiled. "Well that's good, and now you have another friend." she said indicating herself. Alister was a little surprised at that, but then smiled. She was actually his only friend. Yeah, he considered her one, she was more of one then anyone else he knew. Suddenly the children started screaming. Looking up the two saw a tall wolf faced youma attacking the park.

88888

Rei was sitting on the couch reading the book when someone knocked on the door. Sighing she put the book down and went to answer the door. Much to her surprise Marik stood there when she opened it. "Marik? How did you find my room number?"

"I asked the front desk. I was wondering if you would like to go on a walk with me." he said. Rei smiled and nodded. Hey if Hotaru was out with a guy why not her? She scolded herself for thinking that. Marik was just a friend, it wasn't like it was a date or anything.

The two got outside and just started down the street. "So how have you been?" he asked.

"Good..well if it wasn't for Tenshi I would be a lot better off."

He blinked. "Who's Tenshi?"

"Oh he's my friends brother. Yesterday he came back covered in sewer water. Someone had challenged him and a sewer was where they ended up dueling."

Marik cringed. He may love dueling, but he would never duel in a sewer. The person probably was immune to the smell or something and tried to use it to their advantage. "Did he win?"

"He whooped their butt."

Obviously Tenshi was immune to the smell too. This worried him a little, but he decided it was best not to think of it. Rei changed the subject onto him. She wanted to know how he was doing. He said he had been doing good and had won his third duel. Rei congratulated him on that.

"Are you going to go duel today?" she asked. He thought about it then shook his head.

"No, I dueled twice yesterday, I'm going to take a break today. I guess that's why I came to see you."

Rei raised an eyebrow. "You visited me out of boredom?" Marik waved his hands in front of him frantically.

"No, that's not what I meant. I just meant I had free time, so I thought it would be nice to hang out with you." Rei smiled at him.

"It's ok, I knew what you meant." suddenly images began flashing through her mind and she collapsed to her knees.

Marik quickly kneeled beside her. "Rei what's wrong?"

"I...had a premonition... Hotaru...she's in trouble. We have to go to her." Marik helped her up. The violet eyed Egyptian followed her and she followed Hotaru's energy signal. Her's and that of a youma.

88888

Alister pulled Hotaru out of the way of a flying swing set. The thing was tearing up the park, literally. People were running out of it screaming or were trying to find their kids. Quickly Alister took her hand and began running towards his bike. However hotaru wouldn't go.

"Alister we have to go save the kids." she cried trying to go back. He stopped running to look at her.

"Hotaru we can't. That thing will just end up killing us as well." she wouldn't hear of it and soon wiggled out of his grasp. He tried to grab her but she took off running. "Hotaru! No!" he cried before chasing after her.

Hotaru couldn't transform with this many people around. Plus it would give her away to the enemy. All she could do was get as many as the children she could out of there. Luckily their parents were helping and they all managed to avoid the youma's attacks. Even Alister came to help her.

Finally all the children were out and the two were about to turn back when Hotaru heard crying. She looked around and realized it was coming from a tree. Rushing over she saw a little boy up on a branch crying and shacking. She held her arms out to him, but he was still to high for her to reach.

"Jump! I'll catch you!" she told him. He shook his head and clung to the trunk of the tree. "Please, if you don't jump that thing will get you." this got him to move.

He took a deep breathe and launched himself at her. Hotaru caught and hugged the boy to soothe him. She turned around to run but it was to late. The youma had spotted her and wasn't going to let her get away. It shot a blast at her from it's mouth, however it ended up hitting the tree. The force of the blast knocked her down and she did her best to cover the boy from all the flying pieces of wood.

Alister's eyes widened when he saw this. "Hotaru!" he shouted and ran towards her. The boy was screaming and crying for her to wake up. It appeared she had been knocked unconscious. The youma laughed and began to slowly approached them.

88888

When Rei and Marik reached the park they saw nothing but destruction. Tree's were on fire and the whole playground was torn to bits. It didn't take long for the raven haired girl to spot her friend. She watched as the youma tried to attack her but ended up hitting the tree and knocking her down. A boy ran over to her, but she wasn't moving and the youma was slowly approaching.

'Oh no...what am I going to do? I can't transform in front of Marik!' she thought. However one more look at her fallen friend quickly changed her mind. "Sorry everyone but I have to do this. MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

Fire swirled around her and in no time she was in her sailor fuku. Marik stared at her in shock. He had been right, she was Mars after all. Sailor Mars turned to him with a stern look. "What you just saw stays between us. I only transformed in front of you cause my friend needs me. Stay here and you'll be safe."

With that she ran over to the youma. The thing was surprised when it saw her coming but quickly recovered and shot a blast at her. She jumped out of it's way and kicked the thing in the face. "Didn't anyone ever teach you to play nice? MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!"

Several rings of fire shot out and scorched the demon in multiple places on it's body. The thing cried out and launched another attack on her. Again she dodged it and was in front of Hotaru and Alister. She glanced back at them. "Get her and the kid out of here. I can handle the monster."

He nodded and picked Hotaru up bridal style and ran off with the kid closely following. Mars turned back to the youma a little to late. The thing was upon her and ready to slash her with it's claws. She closed her eyes and held her arms in front of her face, ready for the impact but instead something else happened.

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!" cried out a familiar voice. A golden heart chain wrapped around the youma and pulled it back causing it to fall to the ground.

* * *

**_Tenshi_**-dun dun duuun.

**_Spirit_**-stop that.

**_Tenshi_**-but it's fun!

**_Spirit_**-whatever. anyways Please Review if you want the next chappy! Ja ne

Death


	9. Chapter 9

I'm really sory that you think this is a game, cause it's not. I only got 3 reviews for my last chapter and 23 people have read it. That means 20 of you just sat on your lazy butts and did nothing but read my work then leave without so much as a word. It takes a long time to come up with some of these chapters. Time I take out of my day to think about. I don't have to, but I choose to. If you choose to read my fic then you better review to it too. 

I do enjoy writing these fics, andI like alot of them, but I guess I'm going to have to keep them to myself if you don't review. It's not just me that's annoyed either. A lot of authors on this site are sick and tired of you all not doing anything for all the work we've done. It's not that hard to click that little button and write something. Look at how much I'm writting right now. You don't even have to sign up to this place or log in.

Just tell us to update. The review doesn't have to be long. I don't care if you just write in update or hi. I just want to know if you enjoy reading my stories, and if you don't than please stop reading it and waisting your time and mine. We authors are not asking much out of the hours we spend writing. Just one review with one simple word on it. Hey if you write more that's great, cause than we get to know you guys better. I've made a lot of friends on this site just through reviews.

So please review. I still need at least one more for my last chapter in order to update the next one. The sooner I get that, the sooner I update it. Well that's all I have to say. Please take what I said to heart and review to the stories you have been reading and enjoying. I do. Ja ne

Death


	10. Secrets Revealed II

**_Spirit_**-well heres the next chappy. a special thanks to Harpygirl91 and jackie

**_Tenshi_**-Thank you!

**_Spirit_**-anyways hope you all enjoy this chap, and theres a note too. Read The Note!

**NOTE!-** I finally had an idea for a YYHSM crossover! it follows the plotline of Troy. it will be out whenever i get close to finished writting it. i already have enough stories out as it is. but it will be a hotaru/hiei one. i'll post details on it later. if you haven't seen the moive, that's ok. you don't have to in order to understand the fic.

Shout Outs-

**Sailor Ra**-what Vegeta? what are you talking about? i would never do anything to make you angry now would i?. :_looks all innocent..till horns grow out of head_.: hehe sorry, but i can't stay angel for to long. i start to get hives. anyways glad you liked it and thanks for the review!

**Taeniaea**-glad you loved it and thanks for the review!

**Saturn's Spawn**-:_sighs_: yeah i know. well glad you liked it and thanks for the review!

**Harpygirl91**-it's ok, i'm just glad you were able to review. sorry about your internet. my internet almost stopped working but i fixed it...some how. anyways thanks for the review!

**jackie**- thank you very much! you've made me so much happier now! hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for the review!

Disclaimer-don't own anything. well i do own the plot but that's it. oh and Titan, and the youma. k?k.

* * *

88 Last Time 88 

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!" cried out a familiar voice. A golden heart chain wrapped around the youma and pulled it back causing it to fall to the ground.

88 This Time 88

A girl with blonde hair and a orange fuku jumped out of a tree. "Long time no see Sailor Mars. Now lets finish it off while its down."

Mars smirked and nodded. "Glad you could help Sailor Venus. MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" both attacks combined and hit it dead on. The youma gave out one last cry before dying. Soon all that was left was a small wolf carving. The girls relaxed and Venus recoiled her chain. They were just about to de-transform when Marik came running over.

"Rei what the hell is going on?" he asked.

Venus looked shocked. "He knows who you are?" she asked. The fire senshi nodded.

"I had to transform in front of him to save Hotaru. I had no other choice." she then turned to Marik. "Marik no one is supposed to know who we are so you have to keep this a complete secret."

Marik looked away. "I'm afraid I can't do that." the two girls looked at him in confusion.

"Why not?" Venus asked.

"Cause I have to tell Yami about it. I promised him I would. You see,...I was the one who saved you the last time." with that he brought out the Millennium Rod which soon turned into a dagger. Mars gasped as she recognized the Horus eye on it.

"Ok, I'm totally lost. How about we go and talk about this else where. The police and what not are going to soon show up here soon." Venus said. The two nodded and all three disappeared. They just hoped Hotaru was ok with that guy.

88888

Hotaru began to stir. Her back hurt from all the cuts she had received from the wood. Slowly she began to open her eyes and looked around. A light blush crept onto her face when she found she was being held by Alister. He noticed she was awake and smiled down at her.

"You ok?" he asked.

She nodded. "Um yes...what happened?"

"I'm not really sure. You were knocked unconscious by the blast. A girl in a red skirt came and fought off the monster with another girl in an orange skirt."

Orange skirt? The only senshi who had an orange skirt was Minako, but what would she be doing here? Gently the red haired boy set her down on her feet. After a short moment she was able to stand on her own. A woman came running over to them and hugged her. She was crying.

"Thank you so much. I had lost Mark during the attack and couldn't find him anywhere. Thank you so much for saving my boy." she said. She released Hotaru then hugged Alister who was completely surprised. The violet eyed girl giggled at him then turned to the woman.

"It was nothing. I'm just glad he's ok." the boy, who had come over with his mother, smiled up at her and said a quick thank you to both of them. The two then left.

Alister glared at her and crossed his arms. "What do you mean "nothing"? You were almost killed." Hotaru slightly hung her head.

"I'm sorry. I had heard him crying and just ran over without even thinking. I'm sorry if I worried you."

"Yeah you did! I thought you were dead." he said. His heart was still pounding from seeing her lying motionless on the ground. He then relaxed a little and did something even he didn't expect. He hugged her. "I was really scared. I thought I had lost you, and it was only our first day of being friends."

Hotaru was completely red now. She had never been hugged by a boy who wasn't part of her family before. Soon he released her and she saw he too was blushing, just not as bad as her. Alister said he would drive her to the hotel which she agreed to. The two got on the bike then drove off.

88888

When Hotaru arrived at the hotel room, she found it packed with people. There was Yami's and his group, plus Marik, Rei, and Tenshi. The last person she saw surprised her. It was Minako. The blonde smiled and gave her a wink before turning back to Rei. It appeared the two girls had already explained the general stuff.

"So you girls go around saving people while wearing mini skirts that show off more than they should?" Joey asked. Rei gave him a fierce glare.

"Yes we do. And we happen to be very good at dealing with annoying perverted boys too." Joey gulped and hid behind his sister.

Minako smiled. "I'm Sailor Venus. Rei is Sailor Mars, and Hotaru is Sailor Saturn."

"What about Tenshi? Does he have any of these powers?" Tea asked.

Of course Hotaru answered that seeing as how Tenshi was trying to balance a spoon on his nose. "Well not like ours, no, but he does have the same elements as I do. He was once this dimensions Grim Reaper. However we needed him to help us here on Earth so he's temporarily staying here."

Everyone turned to Tenshi. This was supposed to be the scary Grim Reaper? They had expected him to be a skeleton with a huge scythe and totally demonic. Not this airheaded, normal looking teen, who played Duel Monsters in sewers for fun. Needless to say their visions of him were totally shattered. (Quick thought, if the grim reaper really was like tenshi, would you be more scarred or relieved?..I'm a mixture of both)

"So why are these youma here?" Marik asked.

Rei shrugged. "We don't know. The first one looked as if it wanted to absorb people's energy. But the one at the park was just plain destroying the place. Neither were after anything specific."

"Until we find out who's creating them, all we can do is make sure they don't harm anyone." Minako explained. Everyone nodded. All but the senshi and Tenshi then left. Rei and Minako collapsed onto the beds and sighed. How were they going to tell the others about this? Tenshi then removed the spoon from his nose and looked at the other girls.

"Hey aren't we supposed to tell Hotaru about her friend?" he asked. Hotaru raised an eyebrow and the girls quickly sat up. They had forgotten about that.

"Hotaru, Marik and Yami warned us about Alister, your friend." Minako said.

"What about him?"

Rei looked at Minako then back at her. "Well...they said he was... once an enemy of their's. He and a few others have been trying to destroy them for quite some time now. They think, and we also think...that you should stay away from him."

Hotaru couldn't believe what she was hearing. Alister was a bad guy? No that couldn't be true. "You're wrong. Alister isn't that kind of person. He helped me save all those children. He was even worried about me. That can't be true, he's not bad."

"Hotaru." Minako started.

"No I won't hear it! Alister's my friend, he wouldn't do something like this."

Rei looked at her sternly. "You've only known him for like one day." Hotaru just turned and ran out of the room. She knew Rei was right, but that didn't mean he was bad. The violet eyed girl went to the roof. She just needed to be alone for awhile. Later she would go back down, though she didn't know what she would say. Hopefully they could work something out.

88888

Alister soon arrived home to find Raphael and Varon sitting in the living room watching Tv. The news was on and it was about the attack at the park. Not really caring to here about it, he went up stairs. Dartz's study door was open and the blue hair man called him into the room. Alister mentally growled. Varon better not have told him about being Hotaru's friend.

"I saw you on the news." Dartz said. Great that was even worse. Now he had seen him with Hotaru. "Wasn't that monster brilliant."

Alister raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"That youma. It was simply wonderful." the red haired boy slammed his hands on the desk.

"That youma, or whatever it was attacked a group of children!"

Dartz just smirked. "I know...I sent it there." Alister's eyes widened.

"That thing belonged to you? It nearly killed them! What were you thinking?" he shouted. Dartz rose out of his seat but still had a calm look about him.

"It's just one step closer to our goal. Remember we must destroy the Pharaoh and his friends so we can gain control. That youma was simply sent to draw them out. However someone else came instead." he was right. Those two girls had come and destroyed it. However this did not turn his attention away. Destroying innocent lives to reach their goal was not worth it. And since when were they following that plan again? Dartz wasn't telling them something.

"Now the next time there's a youma, you are to stay away from it and it's targets. Understood?" Dartz asked. Alister just glared at him before storming out of the room. This was one order he wasn't going to follow.

* * *

**_Tenshi_**-i hate Dartz 

**_Spirit_**- i know, he's not very likeable in this fic is he? anyways to get the next chapter you guys need to REVIEW! ja ne

Death


	11. The Dance

**_Spirit_**- another day, another chapter. i'm glad you all liked the last one. 

**_Tenshi_**- do i get to torture Vegeta?

**_Spirit_**- after i'm done, yes! anyways heres the next chapter.

Shout Outs-

**Sailor Ra**- Vegeta, i'm not human i'm the creater and keeper of all things dead (spirits/souls). and i'm not afraid of putting you in a fic...i just don't want to. now for your punishment. _:transforms into scout form and drags him away. after 20 mintes of intense torture Spirit comes back with a twitching and bloody Vegeta.:_ there now, i'm glad we had that talk about whos weak.Ok Tenshi your turn!. :_Tenshi skips over_: i gave him a liter of soda and a bag of rock candy, which is just pure sugar. :_tosses Vegeta and Tenshi in a room and locks it_.: in an hour we'll see how they're doing. anyways glad you liked the chappy Ra-chan. i hope you update soon, i'm dying from boredom here! no ones updating. well thanks for the review!

**Taeniaea**- glad you liked it, and thanks for the review!

**Rei Minamino**- that's ok, my computer doen't let things get through too sometimes..or maybe its the internet? oh well. Yeah what is it with cheery Grim Reapers? i'm with you on the like tenshi one. and i'm sure he would actually made mistakes..hm..maybe i should put one in a story. yep that sounds good. anyways thanks for the review!

**Chevron Ice**- I used to have to do the same thing so i understand. we now have that DSL thingy which lets us on the internet and the phone. anyways i'm really glad you liked my story, or stories. you put stories so i guess you're reading more than one. I won't stop writing them, cause now i know you and a few others are reading them. thank you for telling me. and thanks a bunch for the review!

**jackie**- i like twists, they make things more interesting and fun. glad you liked it and thanks for the review!

Disclaimer-don't own anything. well i do own the plot but that's it. oh and Titan, and the youma. k?k.

* * *

88 Last Time 88 

"Now the next time there's a youma, you are to stay away from it and it's targets. Understood?" Dartz asked. Alister just glared at him before storming out of the room. This was one order he wasn't going to follow.

88 This Time 88

The three senshi sat around the roof. Minako was sitting on the roofs entrance while Rei leaned up against it. Hotaru just sat indian-style on the ground. It was the day after the attack and they were trying to put together what they knew of the two youma. So far it wasn't much, over than they liked causing panic and destroying everything.

Rei turned to the blonde haired girl with a sudden question. "Say Minako, why are you here? I thought you weren't coming back till this weekend or so."

"Oh that's right!" Minako cried. "I forgot to tell you guys. A youma attacked my camp so we got out early. I got a hold of the others and they have all been having the same problem."

The two dark haired girls stared at her in shock. "You mean there are youma attacks all over the world?"

Minako nodded. "Yes, but there main source is coming from here. The others can't leave where they're at, so it's up to us to stop who's ever running the show."

"Can we do that without Usagi?" Hotaru asked.

"We have you, and you're almost just as powerful. Plus we have Yami and his friends to help us." Rei said.

"Still that might not be enough. Maybe we should get Setsuna to come here and help." Minako suggested.

Hotaru sighed. "If we needed her help she would have known and have already came. You know how she is."

The other two hung there head. Yes, Setsuna would have come if they needed her by now. Looks like they really were on their own. The door to the roof opened and they all looked up. Soon a sulking Tenshi came into view. He trudged over to them then fell to the ground on his stomach. He looked like he had walked 50 miles or something.

"Are you ok Tenshi?" his sister asked.

Tears ran like waterfalls down his face. "I lost..."

"Lost what?" asked Minako.

"I lost my first duel!" he cried. The girls glared at him. They had thought it was something important. Well to Tenshi this was.

"Tenshi we have bigger problems then you losing a duel." Rei snapped, putting her hands on her hips.

He looked over at her through his tears. "You don't understand...it was to Marik..."

"Marik?" the girls asked. He nodded, ...and they burst out laughing. This was hilarious. Their friend Marik had challenged him and he had lost. If only they had been there to see it.

"It's not funny!" Tenshi cried. "If I loose two more times we won't have a free room! And if that happens we can't stay here and fight whatever's letting out all these youma." the girls stopped laughing. He was right.

"Well then you better not loose anymore. Um..what's that?" Rei asked seeing a flyer sticking out of his pocket.

He pulled it out. "They're holding a dance tonight for all the duelists. It's just a casual one. All the duelists who are staying here have to bring some food items to sort of help out and as a thank you for letting us stay here for free."

"There's going to be a dance! Oh we have to go!" Minako cried. "Please! It will give us a chance to relax and have some fun."

Rei sighed. "Ok we'll go. But you have to go get the food at the store." Minako nodded grabbed Hotaru's arm and rushed off. It appeared she was taking the violet eyed girl with her. The other two just watched them rush down the stairs and out of sight. After all that Rei went back to the room, dragging a still crying Tenshi with her.

88888

Minako and Hotaru had jut left the store. They had boughten a few bags of chips and a thing of cookies. It would have been better if Makoto was with them. Then they would be homemade cookies. Those were always so much better. Well there was no chance of Makoto showing up any time soon, so these would have to do.

"I can't wait to go to the dance. It will be so much fun!" Minako cried as they walked back to the hotel.

Hotaru smirked. "Even if you don't have a date?" Minako pouted.

"Hotaru, why did you have to remind me...oh well! That means I can dance with more guys there. I won't be stuck with just one." she chimed. Hotaru sighed. There was no way to depress this girl.

"So have you picked out an outfit yet?" she asked. Minako's face fell almost instantly. Ok, maybe there was a way to depress her. "Want me to help you find one when we get back?"

Minako nodded with a pout which made Hotaru have a big sweat-drop on her head. The blonde acted like Tenshi, same with Usagi. Why weren't they his sisters? Oh well, not like it could be helped now. They turned the corner and the hotel came into view. A few people were already filling up the parking lot building next to it.

The dance didn't start for another two hours, but it was best to get a parking spot now. The building wasn't that big, so not many cars would fit in it. What really surprised them was that most of these people were duelists. How did Tenshi think he could defeat this many? A lot of them were just friends of the duelists too though.

"Hotaru!" came a voice behind them. They turned to see Alister run over. He was a little out of breathe when he reached them. " good, I'm glad it was you." he breathed.

Hotaru smiled. "You didn't have to run you know. I could have waited."

"Well, I wasn't really thinking about that." he said scratching the back of his head. He then noticed the bags in the girl's hands.

"I guess that means you're going to the dance?"

She nodded. "Yeah, oh and this is my friend Minako. She just got here today." Minako nodded to him and he nodded back.

"Hey Hotaru, can I talk to you alone for a second?" he asked. Hotaru blinked then nodded. Minako snickered as the two walked a ways away from her. However when they stopped Alister was silent.

"Um..what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked.

He looked up at her. "Well I was wondering if..you would like to go to the dance with me?" she blushed some then smiled.

"Sure, I would love too." she answered. A huge smile spread across the red heads face.

"Great. I'll see you there then." with that he gave her a quick friendly kiss on her cheek and left. Hotaru was really blushing when she got back to Minako.

The blonde had a huge grin on her face. "What was all that about Hotaru?" she asked in this all knowing voice.

"Um...Alister...asked me if I would go to the dance with him...I said yes." Minako squealed which caught a few people's attention, but she ignored them.

"Forget about my outfit, we got to find you one! Come one!" she said grabbing the girls hand and running back to the hotel.

Hotaru looked shocked. "Wait I thought you didn't want me to be his friend?" Minako turned her smiling face back to her.

"Please, I'm the lady of Love. I can not deny you your first date now! We just wont tell Rei!" Hotaru smiled and ran with Minako back to their room.

Someone stepped out of the alley way where they had once stood. A smirk spread across his face as his one gold eye and one blue watched the two girls run off. Dartz turned to go back to the house. It appeared Alister had gone ahead and made that girl his friend. Now it seemed they were going to become more. He had warned him against that, and now Alister would have to learn the hard way not to go against his warnings.

* * *

**_Spirit_**- :_opens door and tosses a unconscious Vegeta to Ra-chan:_ all done! well i hope he learned his leason. hope you all liked the chap! 

**_Tenshi_**- :_comes running into the room blabbing about who knows what, still obviously high off of all the sugar and caffiene_:

**_Spirit_**- damn it! he got out. well i better go catch him before he does any damage. Please Review! Ja ne :_rushes off with a big net_:

Death


	12. Breaking Friendships

**_Spirit_**- O.O ...wow, now i'm getting a lot of Reviews..This Is Great! thank you so much guys, you've really made my week! 

**_Tenshi_**- yeah it's a friday! no more school for two days.

**_Spirit_**- :_sighs_: if only we had longer time than that, but oh well. well here's the next chapter. this one and the next are going to be mostly Hotaru centered. especially the next one. so don't get mad if you don't see much of the others, but i'll let them have their spotlights too..just not now.

Shout Outs-

**Saturn's Spawn, Ashleigh Kaiba, jackie, Taeniaea**- glad you guys liked it, and thanks for the reviews!

**Rei Minamino**- i hate homework too, i hope this chap makes you feel better. don't go bald now though. yep Hotaru's first date. Aw! well you'll just have to read to find out what he does. hope you get good grades on your hm, and thankd for the review!

**Rena H.M.- **why thank you, i'm glad you like it. also thanks for the review!

**Pyhlicia holliday**-well i'm still writing it, so it's going to be going up for awhile. glad you like it and thanks for the review!

**Harpygirl91**-:_sighs_: no Harpy-chan you can't kill him. i still need him. glad you like it and thanks for the review!

Disclaimer-don't own anything. well i do own the plot but that's it. oh and Titan, and the youma. k?k.

**Warning**!- since i'm not pairing Seto up with anyone, he's going to be the cold heartless jerk he is on tv/in the manga. so don't get mad at me for making him how he really is. ok that's all.

* * *

88 Last Time 88 

Someone stepped out of the alley way where they had once stood. A smirk spread across his face as his one gold eye and one blue watched the two girls run off. Dartz turned to go back to the house. It appeared Alister had gone ahead and made that girl his friend. Now it seemed they were going to become more. He had warned him against that, and now Alister would have to learn the hard way not to go against his warnings.

88 This Time 88

Alister lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling. There was an hour left until the dance, which was killing him. He couldn't believe he had asked Hotaru to go with him. His original intention was just to see if she was going. Then when he saw her, he decided he wanted to go with her. When did he actually start liking her this much?

She was brave, and caring. She was also the first true friend he ever had. Was that really enough to like, like someone? No, and for one that wasn't all that he liked about her. Even though she didn't know it, she provided him with an escape. A break from the harsh reality he had fallen into. Still he's only known her for like what? Three days?

A knock came from his door, drawing him out of his thoughts. He grumbled at whoever it was. "Come in."

When Dartz appeared in the room he sat up. "What? You need me to battle someone else so soon?" Dartz shook his head. He wore an evil smile on his face.

"No, I was just wanting to know more about your little friend. What was her name? Hotaru right?" Alister's eyes widened. Had Varon told him? No, Varon didn't know her name. Dartz must have followed him or something.

"What about her? She's just some girl I rarely see. Her brothers in the tournament. It's not like I can help but bump into her." he lied. Dartz just sat down in a chair across from him.

"So you couldn't help asking her to that dance then?" this was not good. "Hm...I'd like to meet her. Perhaps you should introduce us some time. Any friend of yours is a friend of ours."

With that the blue haired man got up and left the room. Alister just sat where he was in shock. How could he have been so stupid? At first he had just used Hotaru to get back at Dartz, but he hadn't thought of her safety. It was most likely that Dartz wanted to control her too. No, he couldn't let that happen. Tonight at the dance...he was going to break his friendship with her.

88888

The dance had finally started. Neon blue, yellow, red, and purple lights flashed everywhere and the dance floor was light up. The stereo's blasted the music which the people seemed to bath in as they danced. No one was dueling tonight. You couldn't even challenge anyone. It was just going to be a night to relax and have some fun.

Hotaru, Tenshi, Minako, and Rei soon entered the large room and smiled. The place was busy but that didn't bother them. The music washed over them and they soon were dancing to it. Several guys tried to dance with the girls but they just shrugged them off and continued to dance with each other. The lights flashed all around them as the beat quickened.

Soon the girls found it hard to stop, and laughed. A guy off to the side was doing tricks with two colorful glow sticks. Another one had a crowd around him as he did some outrageous moves. The four ignored everyone else as they danced around each other. Rei smiled at how not long ago she and the other senshi couldn't get Hotaru to dance for anything. It was Tenshi who practically forced her to by dragging her out to the middle of the dance floor and began to dance with her. Not wanting to feel stupid she began to dance.

Later she and the others joined and taught her a few moves. Hotaru learned them quick and soon invented a few of her own which she taught them. When a new song came on they found themselves following Hotaru's spicy moves. Each girl was something.

Minako brought innocence to their dances, meaning when a slower song came on they would mostly follow her unique and wave like styles. Rei was more hard core. When a load energized song played, they would follow her sharp and pounding moves. Hotaru was the spice in it all. When a fast short beat song sounded, they followed to her quick and flashy moves.

Tenshi wouldn't follow anyone and no one followed him. He was a guy after all. The girls took turns dancing with him. Often though he would just dance on his own. Most people would think he was one of those crazy people who think they could dance, but really couldn't. However Tenshi was a really good dancer and at one point Rei even fought over him with another girl. It's not that she liked him like that, it was just it was her turn. He viewed all the senshi as his sisters.

Without Rei noticing Minako whispered to Hotaru. "Hey where's Alister at?" Hotaru shrugged.

"I don't know but I'm going to go find him. Tell Rei and Tenshi that I am feeling a little weak." Minako nodded and the violet eyed girl walked away.

"Hey guys?" the three teens turned to see Tea and the others walk over to them.

Rei smiled. "Hey. I didn't know you guys were coming. Well I figured Tea and Joey would, but not the rest of you."

"They dragged us here." Yami stated. He didn't look to happy being in the large crowd of people.

Minako smiled. "Lighten up. Trust me, you're going to want to relax while you can. With all these youma it's going to be hard to later."

"Hello Yami." said a cold voice. They turned to see the one and only Seto Kaiba standing there.

"Hey you're Kaiba aren't you?" Tenshi asked with a goofy grin. Seto just raised an eyebrow at him. "Cool!" was all he said. Seto turned to Yami.

"A friend of your's?"

Yami glared at him and nodded. "Yes he is. Maybe you should get a friend, it might help." Seto just glared at him and walked off.

"Man that guys a jerk." Rei snapped.

Minako had stars in her eyes. "Man that guys hot!" Joey looked at her like she was insane.

"Trust me, I doubt he's your type. I doubt he's any bodies type." Minako ignored him and went off to find the cold duelist. Rei sighed.

"She'll be back once he refuses to dance with her. So are we going to dance or just stand around?" the other girls nodded and started dancing as well as Tenshi.

The other boys however were a little reluctant. Rei grabbed Marik and began dancing with him. He was surprised at first, but then the beat of the music caught on. Serenity was dancing with Tenshi which didn't sit well with Tristan and Duke. He twirled her around and even dipped her. She laughed and that made the two boys fume. Yugi danced with Tea, leaving Ryo and Yami partner less. Without a care Yami just walked off, hoping to find a place to sit.

88888

Minako sighed sadly. She had tried asking Seto to dance with her. That didn't work out quite like she planned. Someone sat down beside her and she saw it was Yami. He still looked annoyed which made her roll her eyes. Didn't this guy do anything for fun other than duel? She wasn't even sure he did that just for kicks.

"So what did Seto say?" he asked. She sighed and sat back.

"He told me he never wanted to see me again and to get lost. I should have listened to Rei. He was a jerk, but I guess that's just the way I am." Yami nodded. She then smiled at him. "What about you? I don't see you dancing with anyone, and I was so sure the King of Games would have a fan club."

Yami grimaced. "I do, I'm avoiding them." Minako couldn't help but laugh. This guy was way to serious. Then an idea popped into her head.

"Hey why don't you and I dance?"

He raised an eyebrow to her. "You serious?"

"Well why not? It will give me my dance partner and you an excuse not to dance with anyone else. So we both win." Yami thought about it then agreed. Minako hugged him after she squealed from excitement and they went out to join their friends.

88888

Where was she? Alister looked amongst the crowd of people to find Hotaru. He had already been there ten minutes, and had no luck in finding her. Awhile back he had spotted her friends and was going to ask them where she was. That was until Yami and his gang went over to talk to them. If he went over there, they were bound to say something bad to her friends about him.

Sighing he continued to look around. It was like looking for a needle in a hay stack. Many girls had the same color hair, and he didn't know what outfit she was wearing. Finally he decided to just hang out by the door. Hopefully she would pass by and see him. However he didn't have to wait long.

"Alister!" came a familiar voice. He turned around and was soon being hugged by Hotaru. "I'm glad you're here. I almost thought you weren't coming." she said releasing him.

He smirked at her. "No, I would rather spend my night at home with three other grumpy guys than with my best friend."he said in a sarcastic tone.

Hotaru blushed when he had called her his best friend. Was she really that close to him? Surely some of the other guys he said he lived with were a better choice than her. However she just brushed it off. That didn't really matter anyways.

Alister cursed himself mentally. He was supposed to stop being her friend, not make her his best. It was hard though. She really seemed to care about him in a way others had never. He really didn't want to lose her, but if she stuck around him, he would. Still, maybe they could be friends for just one more night.

**_

* * *

Spirit-_** the next one is basically just the two. if you don't like it, well sorry, but i felt like making a chapter with just them. 

**_Tenshi_**-well hope you liked this one.

**_Spirit_**- yep and please review! Ja ne

Death


	13. Be My Escape

**_Spirit_**- Great...my family thinks i'm a vampire now. i was out in the sun yesterday for 3 hours, not even really since i stayed mostly in the shade. 

**_Tenshi_**- when she got home she was all dizzy and even took a nap.

**_Spirit_**-if you know me, you i absoulty hate naps, i don't know why i just do. they make me feel like i'm even more sick or something. anyways enough about me, here's the next chapter!

Shout Outs-

**Sailor Ra**- it's ok, and if you guys ever need us for your Vegeta problems. just say the word and we're there. what? we love to torture people..is that a bad thing? don't know, and don't care. anyways glad you liked it. Yes Dartz sucks, your probably going to grow to hate him even more later on. i seem to have a way of making people hate others deeply. well thanks for the review(and update)!

**Saturn's Spawn, Taeniaea**- glad you guys liked it, and thanks for the reviews!

**Rei Minamino**- i felt like dancing too when i wrote that. for one i mostly have certain types of music on to inspire me. so the music i had on was music you normally hear at a club and stuff. i was all sad cause there's no place around here to dance at though, i'm still to young to go to the clubs. One more Year though! damn but that means i'm older. **_Tenshi_**-:_dancing with Rei Minamino_: weee! this is fun. **_Spirit_**-hey let her read the chapter now! anyways i'll try to read some of your stories this weekened, if not then throughtout next week i will. well glad you liked it and thanks for the review!

**Lina Hino**-um you didn't finish your review...still thanks for reviewing though and hello!

**Harpygirl91**-yes you can kill him all you want after i'm finished...this is story going to turn out to be like my last one where i had you all come in and kill the bad guys again? why do i make you people so angry at the villians...i guess i just have a knack for it. well glad you liked it and thanks for the review!

**jackie**-curious, curious. you'll just have to read and find out what happens. it wouldn't be fun if i just told you. glad you likey and thanks for the review!

Disclaimer-don't own anything. well i do own the plot but that's it. oh and Titan, and the youma. k?k. I also don't own the song, that belongs to Relient K.

Warning!- since i'm not pairing Seto up with anyone, he's going to be the cold heartless jerk he is on tv/in the manga. so don't get mad at me for making him how he really is. ok that's all.

* * *

88 Last Time 88

Alister cursed himself mentally. He was supposed to stop being her friend, not make her his best. It was hard though. She really seemed to care about him in a way others had never. He really didn't want to lose her, but if she stuck around him, he would. Still, maybe they could be friends for just one more night.

88 This Time 88

_I've given up on giving up slowly, I'm blending in so_

_You won't even know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate_

_This one last bullet you mention is my one last shot at redemption _

_because I know to live you must give your life away_

A new song came on which made Hotaru smile. She took Alister out onto the dance floor and began to dance with him. At first he was reluctant but Hotaru didn't let him go. They were dancing to Be My Escape by Relient K. (To give you an idea of how they would dance). He smiled after awhile and stopped resisting. It was a dance after all, so it looked like he would have to do just that.

_And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity _

_and I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key _

_And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me _

_And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, _

_promise I'm going because_

The song fit some to the way he felt. Secretly he was hoping Yami and his friends would stop Dartz again. Then afterwards he and Hotaru could be friends. That is if she still wanted to be. He shuddered at the thought of her finding out what he had done in the past. That might scare her away.

"Alister why'd you stop?" she asked. He blinked then realized he was just standing there.

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

He shook his head and smiled at her. "Don't worry about it." he said before spinning her as the song picked up it's speed a bit.

_I gotta get outta here _

_I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake_

_I gotta get outta here _

_And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, _

_I'm begging You to be my escape._

People cheered as one guy started break dancing on the ground. The crowd rushed over to watch. Leaving more room for the two to dance. Both were having a blast. They were glad they had decided to go with each other. It wouldn't have been as fun going alone. Or in Alister's case probably not coming at all. The red head would move with her to the beat of the song. He would twirl her occasionally and joke around too. He always smiled brighter when she laughed.

Seto had passed by the two and stopped. Alister was there with a girl? She was kind of cute, but that wasn't like Alister to be with someone. The blue eyed boy didn't even think Alister could laugh over than evilly. But here he was, laughing and dancing with some girl. This was so not right.

_I'm giving up on doing this alone now _

_Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how_

_He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there _

_And this life sentence that I'm serving _

_I admit that I'm every bit deserving _

_But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair_

The CEO teen walked up to them and smirked. "Well, well. If it isn't Alister,... and his girlfriend?"

Alister and Hotaru stopped dancing. The grey eyed duelist glared at him. "Leave me alone Seto. I don't need you to ruin this dance."

"Um...is he a friend of yours Alister?" Hotaru asked. She was totally lost at what was going on. Alister was about to reply but it was Seto who spoke first.

"Are you stupid girl! Like I could ever be friends with him!" he snapped. Alister stood in front of her protectively.

"Don't talk to her like that!" he growled. Seto was taken back by this. Now he was defending her! This was not the same Alister he knew. Hotaru now understood what was going on. She wrapped her arms around Alister's left one.

"Come on lets go dance somewhere else."

Seto smirked. "Better listen to your date Alister. She might start crying." Hotaru glared at him.

"At least he could get a date you pathetic self-centered jerk!" she cried, then pulled Alister away with her, leaving a very shocked Seto behind.

_Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity _

_and I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key _

_And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me _

_And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go,_

_promise I'm going because _

_I gotta get outta here_

_Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake _

_I gotta get outta here And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, _

_I'm begging You to be my escape._

Finally the two were out of sight from the guy. Much to Hotaru's surprise, Alister started laughing. She looked up at him questionably.

"That was great Hotaru! The look on his face when you yelled at him was priceless!" he said, still laughing.

Remembering it also made the violet eyed girl laugh. "I really didn't mean to say it. It just slipped out." Alister shrugged.

"He deserved it. So shall we dance some more?"

Hotaru smiled and nodded. The two picked up where they left off and were once again having fun. The floor vibrated with the music and pounding feet of all the teens, and even some adults.

_I am a hostage to my own humanity_

_Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made_

_And all I'm asking is for You to do what You can with me _

_But I can't ask You to give what You already gave_

What Dartz had said passed into Alister's mind. No, he needed to stop this now. If he got any more attached to her it would be even harder. However that memory was quickly covered by the one where he first met her. She had been completely soaked from the rain and was lost. By that one act of helping her, he realized she had helped him in return. She was his escape.

"Oh no.." Hotaru suddenly said.

Alister blinked and tried to follow her gaze. "What?"

"Rei's coming this way. We need to hide." before he could say anything she pulled him behind some people. The raven haired girl passed by them talking to Marik. When they were gone they moved back to there spot.

"Why do we have to hide from your friend?"he asked.

Hotaru sighed. "Cause she doesn't want us to be friends." Alister was surprised. So Hotaru was trying to keep him a secret too. That's when he remembered seeing Rei outside of that restaurant talking with Yugi and the others. They must have told her about him.

He hung his head. "Maybe there's...a good reason for us to not be friends then." the violet eyed girl looked at him in confusion. "Hotaru...I've done some things...that I'm not to thrilled about in the past. I don't think...I deserve to be your friend."

_Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity _

_and I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key _

_And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me _

_And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, _

_promise I'm going because_

The girl then did something he wasn't expecting. She hugged him. His grey eyes looked down at her in mild shock. Hesitantly he wrapped his own arms around her. A tear escaped her eyes, but she didn't move to wipe it. Instead she looked up at him

"I don't care what you've done. The fact is you need a friend. Everybody's done something in their lives that they regret. The only way to get through all that is to except help from others. Especially when they want to help." she said, then bowed her head.

He was shocked at this. "Hotaru?..."

"...What...I'm trying to say is...I want to be your friend Alister. I want to help you through whatever it is that's holding you back. I want to be there for you when you need me." she was crying now, and it hurt him to see her like this. He lifted her chin up and wiped her tears away.

"Ok...I'll stay your friend, and you can stay mine. Just no more crying." she nodded and wiped her face more. Suddenly Alister began to lean towards her.

_I've gotta get outta here _

_I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake _

_I've gotta get outta here And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, _

_I'm begging You to be my escape._

In truth he wanted to cry too, but knew he couldn't. Especially not now. Hotaru's face was an inch away from his. He could feel her warm breathe on him as he moved closer. Both closed their eyes, their lips were just about to meet. However that never happened.

"Hello Alister." came a cold voice behind them. The grey eyed duelist quickly pulled back and both turned to see a rather smug looking Dartz standing there.

* * *

**_Spirit_**- Damn you Dartz! you ruined the moment! did you like the song though? i thought it fit the conflict.

**_Tenshi_**-yes,...what's Dartz going to do now?

**_Spirit_**-ah you'll have to wait and see. if you lovely readers wish to know to, then please Review! Ja ne

Death


	14. Dancing Demons

**_Spirit_**- not to many people were happy with the ending of my last chapter. 

**_Tenshi_**- gee, yah think?

**_Spirit_**-shut up! anyways here's the next one for you all.

Shout Outs-

**Sailor Ra**- Mwahaha isn't blackmail great Ra-chan?especially for Vegeta. anyways yeah no one likes Dartz now. and the seto thing is a good idea, but i have other plans for Hotaru. thanks for taking my request. i understand the waiting for the other votes. yep the tenshi was good. if you need help withhim just ask. well thanks for the review!

**Saturn's Spawn**-i thought the song fit too. i heard it from my sister. normally i don't listen to songs like that. but when i heard it i wanted to use it in this story. so there it was. i know, it's weird to write some of these characters differently cause i'm so used to my other fic. damn dartz, damn him! anyways glad you liked it and thanks for the review!

**Taeniaea**- glad you liked it, yeah, i know that sucked, Dartz ruining the kiss i mean, but it is him after all. anyways thanks for the review!

**Rei Minamino**- **_Tenshi_**-draw me however you want baby.:_winks_: **_Spirit_**-can you please not flirt with my readers? it's disgusting to watch. **_Tenshi_**-hey i can't help it if they all think i'm sexy. **_Spirit_**-... excuse me while i go vomit now. lol. anyways, yes Dartz is an a-hole isn't he? you'll just have to read and find out when he gets his. thanks for the review!

**jackie**-you'll just have to read to find out. Mwahahahahahah!...er...yeah. anyways thanks for the review!

Disclaimer-don't own anything. well i do own the plot but that's it. oh and Titan, and the youma. k?k. I also don't own the song, that belongs to Relient K.

* * *

88 Last Time 88 

"Hello Alister." came a cold voice behind them. The grey eyed duelist quickly pulled back and both turned to see a rather smug looking Dartz standing there.

88 This Time 88

Alister stared at Dartz in shock. What was he doing here? Instinctively he moved to be in front of Hotaru. This only made the blue haired man smirk. It showed that the red haired duelist would do anything to protect this girl. That would make it all the more delicious when he tore the two apart.

"Well, well this is a surprise. I didn't know you were coming here. Let alone with such a beautiful date." he said glancing at Hotaru. She shivered at his look. Something was not right with this guy.

"What are you doing here Dartz? I didn't think dances were your thing." Alister said, trying to keep his cool.

Dartz faced him again. "Yes well I thought this one might be more to my liking. It appears to be quite boring though. Perhaps I should shake it up a bit."

"Don't you dare do anything. It's just a bunch of kids trying to have a good time, they haven't done anything to oppose you."

"Don't you mean us?"he said with a smirk.

Hotaru looked at Dartz, then Alister, then back. What were these two talking about? Had Rei and Minako been right? Was Alister evil? Though from their conversation it didn't seem that way. Alister was defending everyone.

"Dartz I mean it. Just leave everyone alone." Alister snapped

Dartz through up his hands in defeat. "Alright, alright. I'll go. But I don't think he will." with that he pointed behind them.

The two teens looked and gasped as a youma began to form from the neon lights. The music stopped playing, and the people stopped dancing. Everyone was looking at the weird thing before it began to float down. They cleared a place for it and stared as it landed. Silence had totally taken over the room.

The youma then opened its glowing neon green eyes. It appeared to be male and mostly kept a human looking body. It's body was electric blue and it's hair looked like lightning. The thing stood up straight and smirked. It opened its palms to reveal a red light in one and a yellow in the other.

"Why'd you all stop. Isn't this supposed to be a dance." it said in an echoy voice. Aimed the red light palm and shot a energy blast at the disco ball above. Everyone screamed as the thing exploded and began to run.

Alister looked back but found Dartz was already gone. Cursing he grabbed Hotaru's hand and began to run to an exit. "Wait, Alister, I have to find my friends!" hotaru cried.

"I'm sure they'll be fine Hotaru, but we need to get out of here. I don't want to see you get hurt again!" he called back to her. Hotaru sighed. She doubt he was going to let her go this time. Maybe once they got out she could loose him in the crowd then come back. It was risky, but it was a risk she was willing to take.

88888

Rei, Tenshi, and Minako stepped into the small hall within the dance room. Yami and the others followed them. All the youma was doing was blasting away the decorations. It was completely ignoring the teens who rushed past it to get out. They would have to wait till the place was empty. Soon it was and the two girls took out their pens.

Minako looked at Rei. "Ready?" when the raven haired girl nodded they both held their pens to the air. "VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER" both were engulfed in their appropriate light color and soon emerged in their fukus. Tenshi was encased in shadows before appearing in his Grim Reaper outfit with his scythe in hand.

He looked back at the others. "You guys stay here, or quickly find a way out. We'll handle this creep." without waiting for a response the three went out of hiding.

They rushed over and surrounded the youma. At first it looked confused then grinned at them. It held it's palms out to Grim and Venus before firing. The two quickly jumped up to avoid the blast. While it was distracted Mars powered up her attack.

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!" she called and a huge fire ball slammed into the youma, sending it into the wall.

Venus held her index finger to the air. "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" the golden attack went straight for it, but it vanished. Venus gasped. "Where'd it go?"

"Venus behind you!" Grim called out, but to late. The thing had come up behind her and kicked her in the back, sending her skidding on the ground.

It laughed at her as she tried to get up. "Pathetic human, you will die!" it said and shot a blast at her. Grim stepped in front of her and hit the blast away with his scythe.

"How about you go up against me then. I'm the Grim Reaper." he said smirking. There was a glint in his eye that Mars caught. Quickly she rushed over and helped Venus up.

" Grim's about to go psycho we need to move." she said. Venus nodded and they rushed over to the others. "Listen you have to get out of here now!"

"Why what's happening with Tenshi?" Serenity asked.

Venus just grabbed her hand. "Trust us, he'll be alright, but we're not so sure this room will be." the group then started running to the exit and made it out. Mars and Venus had de-transformed so they could blend in with the crowd. They had to find Hotaru and fast. Only she would able to control her brother.

88888

The youma ducked out of the way of Grim Reaper's blast. It had been a little shaken upon hearing the boys title but that soon faded. It smirked at him. "Some Grim Reaper. You've been living with the humans for so long, you've gotten soft." it teased.

"That may be so, but I can still kick your ass!" he called and moved his scythe in a diagonal sweep.

A black energy blade emerged from it and collided with him. Again he was slammed into the wall. Grim then charged ready to lop off the things head but it moved out of the way and shot it's own blast at him. The violet eyed boy easily dodged it and continued his attack. He was not going to let up on this thing.

" Grim you Baka!" came a voice and something collided with the back of his head. The boy fell limp to the floor. He sat up with tears like waterfalls running down his cheeks.

"Ouch, what was that for Saturn?" he whined as he rubbed the back of his head.

His sister just glared at him. "Oh don't whine to me. Just look at what you've done. Half of this room is completely destroyed, and I doubt it was mostly the damn youma's doing."

Grimput his two index fingers together and looked down sadly. "Well he got me mad. I was all happy dancing with Serenity and he had to ruin it." he hit him hard again.

"And that's a good excuse to go tearing the place apart?" the violet eyed boy mumbled a no. With a sigh she helped him up. "Well lets just destroy this youma then and be done with it. Ready?"

He smiled, back to his cheery self. "Yep!" he cried as he powered up their attack. Saturn did the same.

"TWIN DEATH BLADES!" they shouted and hooked their weapons together. A darkly colored energy blade soon appeared and charged at the youma. It gave one last cry before dying. All that was left were the dances colored lights. The twins smiled and high fived.

Mars and Venus soon came in. "Did you guys get it?" Venus asked.

Grim looked back at them"Yeah where were you?"

"We had to find a private place to transform." Mars explained.

Saturn sighed. "Whatever lets just get out of here. I need to find Ali-ah...um..I need to find 'a list' I dropped on the way here." she laughed nervously. Mars and Grim looked at her oddly while Venus tried not to giggle. The group nodded and were about to leave when suddenly all the doors closed and locked themselves. The lights all went out and the four were left in complete darkness.

"What's going on?" Venus asked. Mars shuddered.

"I feel a very powerful demonic aura within this room. It must be the demon from my vision." they all became alert when the sound of maniacal laughter filled the room.

Soon a figure dressed entirely of raggy brown cloaks appeared in the middle of the room. It's face was hidden from view, but all could feel it's evil energy radiating off it. Yes, this was the demon Mars had seen. A long dragon like arm stretched out to them. When the demon spoke it sent chills up everyone's spine.

"Give me the Millennium Items." it hissed.

Venus pulled out her chain. "We don't have them, and we wouldn't give them to you anyways."

"Where is the Pharaoh...where is the King of Games?" it asked.

"He's not here, so leave before we make you." Mars snapped. The demon then laughed loudly. It moved its hand to where the palm was facing them. Instantly a huge clear energy wave charged at them. Saturn quickly stepped in its way and held her glaive out.

"SATURN SILENCE WALL!" before the wave could hit her barrier came up and protected them from it. The demon glared at her then began to fade away. It appeared he underestimated them. Perhaps later, when he knew more, he would return to kill them.

* * *

**_Spirit_**- the demon dude has finally come in...i still don't have a name for him though. i must think of one. 

**_Tenshi_**-how about Tenshi?

**_Spirit_**-...that's your name. plus it means Angel. i don't want the demons name to be that, and it would be to confusing to have two Tenshi's. anyways hope you all liked it and Please Review! Ja ne

Death


	15. To Protect

**_Spirit_**- Monday again, oh well, at least i have this to look forward too, and to any updates on peoples stories, which reminds me..You Guys Need To Update! 

**_Tenshi_**-only Spirit and Ra-chan have been lately. well and Rei Minamino, that we know of.

**_Spirit_**-No fair i want to read more fics and nobodies updating. i can understand if it's because of school, but over the weekends you should have some time. anyways heres the next chapter for you all!

Shout Outs-

**Sailor Ra**- i'm not teelin, you'll both just have to read and find out what i have in store. well i hope you get more reviews this time, it's always such a pain to recieve very little reviews and so many hits.and iknow i already thanked you a dozen times, but thanks again for updating!and thanks for the review!

**Taeniaea**- glad you loved it and thanks for the review!

**Harpygirl91**-lol, yes Tenshi is a idiot. and tenshi always seems to be worse at a lot of things. glad you liked the chapters and thanks for the reviews!

**jackie**- in this chapter that is explained. Howevere minako is already going to be with yami, but i might have a little love triangle thing with that. hm..must go brainstorm! anyways thanks for the review!

Disclaimer-don't own anything. well i do own the plot but that's it. oh and Titan, and the youma. k?k.

* * *

88 Last Time 88 

"SATURN SILENCE WALL!" before the wave could hit her barrier came up and protected them from it. The demon glared at her then began to fade away. It appeared he underestimated them. Perhaps later, when he knew more, he would return to kill them.

88 This Time 88

It had been an hour after the attack. The girls, Tenshi, and Yami's gang were all at Yugi's grandpa's shop. No one was allowed in the hotel at the moment since the dance room had been completely destroyed. They told everyone that by midnight hopefully it would be fixed enough for them to be allowed back in.

They had finally seen the one behind all the youma attacks. It was also confirmed that he was after Yami and the Millennium Items. The real problem now was how to protect them. They only had three scouts and a loony Grim Reaper. That wasn't much for protection.

"So how exactly do we stop this psycho any how?" Joey asked.

"We'll have to find his weak point first. If he has one." Tenshi explained.

Rei glared at him. "Of course he has one, everyone does. Plus Hotaru was able to block his attack so that means he either isn't as strong as we all think, or had underestimated us."

"You guys really know what you're doing then huh?" Tea asked.

Minako nodded. "Trust me, we've had plenty of experience with these kinds of things. The only difference this time is we don't have the whole team here."

"We can try to get Makoto down here. Maybe Haruka and Michiru too. They should be returning home soon anyways." Hotaru pointed out.

Rei thought about it. "True but we still wont have Usagi. She's usually the one that can completely destroy the demon."

"Maybe it's a good thing she's not here." Tenshi said. The three senshi looked at him with a "huh?" expression. "Well think about. Usually our enemies are always after her. This time it's not, but that might be because it doesn't know about us or our powers."

"For once Tenshi you actually make sense." Minako said smiling. Tenshi smiled to for a bit then caught on to what she said.

"But why is it after the Millennium Items in the first place?" Yugi asked.

The girls shrugged. The demon hadn't mentioned why it needed them, only that it did. It appeared it was still to early in the game to really do anything. The next time a youma struck maybe they could get more information out of it. The girls were really wishing Ami and the others were there. It would be a big help.

At around 11 the four left to see how the hotel was coming. All silently walked down the street. Either they had to much on their minds, or (:cough:Tenshi:cough:) nothing at all. All sighed when they saw no one was still allowed inside the hotel. So the group waited out on a park bench. Tenshi swung around the lamp post as the girls tried their hardest to stay awake.

"Tenshi would you top that...your making me dizzy." Minako said sleepily.

Tenshi just kept going. "Aw but it's so fun!" suddenly a flyer flew smack into his face and he lost his balance. The violet eyed boy fell to the ground with the paper still attached to his face. The girls could help but laugh at him.

"That's what you get for messing around." Rei said. Tenshi pulled the paper away and pouted. Something on the flyer caught his eye however and he quickly read it. The girls all watched as his face paled and his eyes went wide.

Hotaru got up and walked over to her brother. "Tenshi? What is it?" he handed her the paper and collapsed back to the ground. Upon seeing it her eyes widened too. "The Three Lights are back!"

"What!" Minako and Rei both shouted, jumping off the bench. Hotaru handed it to them and they read it. Sure enough the three singers were back and going to perform tomorrow night at the Domino Stadium. The question was, what were they doing back on Earth?

"Why are they here? Could it be there home was destroyed again?" Minako asked.

Rei shrugged. "Who know's well have to find a way into the concert to ask them. We don't have enough money to buy even one ticket let alone four."

"Knowing them though, they've got it covered. I mean I'm sure they would find some way of explaining why they're here. Especially if their planet was destroyed." Tenshi said sitting up. All the girls looked at him.

"Is it just me...or is Tenshi getting smarter?" Minako asked the other two girls. They shrugged. You never could tell what the violet eyed boy was thinking.

After about twenty more minutes they were allowed back to their rooms. Immediately all went straight to theirs beds. Or in Tenshi's case the couch. Minako had stolen his bed, but it didn't really mattered. That boy could sleep in cement stairs, and still get a good nights sleep. In no time all of them were asleep.

All except for Hotaru that is. She couldn't fall asleep so easily. The memory of what happened after the youma attack still played freshly in her mind. She had tried to act like nothing was bothering her around the others. Most likely Tenshi knew something was up though. Maybe even Minako did as well.

88 Flashback 88

It was right after they had met the demon. The four went back to their normal selves and snuck out a back way then blended into the crowd of people outside. Hotaru excused herself to go find Alister. Minako and Rei had dragged her away from him earlier to stop Tenshi, now she had to find him and make sure he was ok.

The sound of a motorcycle quickly caught her attention and she followed it. In no time she saw the red haired boy looking ready to take off. With out wasting time she rushed over. "Alister wait! Are you leaving?" she asked.

He looked up at her, then quickly turned his gaze away. "Hotaru...I can't be your friend anymore." his words shocked her, and for a moment she was speechless.

"...is this about that guy? Dartz?" she asked, finally finding her voice.

He nodded. "Yes, he told me I couldn't be your friend, but I disobeyed him. At first I only became your friend to get back at him, but then I got to know you better. In truth you were my only friend." he sighed. "But then something happened. I realized Dartz could actually hurt you. I don't want him too...so that's why...I can never see you again."

"Alister I can take care of myself, but you have to tell me something." he finally looked up at her to see her face was serious. "Was Dartz the one that sent that youma?"

That part still puzzled him. Dartz never had these youma before. So where was he getting him. "I'm not sure, but he might know who sent it. The fact is, he has a way of controlling them. At any moment he can send one after you. You could get hurt, or worse."

"I said I can take care of myself!"

"Hotaru just stop!" he yelled. The violet eyed girl looked at him in shock. "I'm the one that put you in danger. It's my fault he wants to hurt you, so now I'm going to make sure he won't. I'm sorry Hotaru...but I have to do this." with that he drove away.

Hotaru tried to call out to him to stop, but it was too late. She had lost her first friend outside of the senshi. It was all because he wanted to protect her too. It was ironic in a sense. She was a senshi and soldier sent to protect this world, yet he, a mer human was trying to protect her. The violet eyed girl didn't know whether to cry or scream her head off. It wouldn't help to do either though. Plus it would draw attention. Sighing she turned around and went to go look for her friends.

88 End Flashback 88

The violet eyed girl looked up at the ceiling. A tear rolled down her cheek as she tried to forget it. She had lost a friend to something so stupid. It might not have been stupid to Alister, but to her it was. She wouldn't be able to see him now. If she did, it would hurt too much. Sighing she turned to her side and closed her eyes, trying to get the sleep she would need.

88888

Alister pushed the front door open roughly. It slammed into the wall and formed a small dent. Varon and Raphael jumped up off the couch in surprise. They both watched as the furious teen marched up the stairs and to Dartz's room. With out even knocking he walked into the room. The blue haired man was looking out the window at the night sky. A smirk played on his lips as he heard the teen enter.

"Are you happy now! I'm no longer Hotaru's friend! I'm never going to see her again! Are you happy Dartz? Happy you got your little slave back!" he shouted.

Dartz turned around to him, still smirking. "Yes, now if you'll tone it down I would be even more thrilled." Alister clenched his fists. He wanted to punch the bastard till he could no long even hold a frown.

"Deal with it!" he yelled. "You got what you want, so leave me alone from now on!"

With that the red head stormed out of the room and went into his own. He slammed the door hard, making the house shake a little. Varon and Raphael looked at each other and sighed. The tall blonde man went and closed the front door while the other turned the tv off. Alister would not be in much of a talking mood right now, so they would have to try and reason with him later.

The grey eyed duelist just lay on his bed looking out his window. A strong wind blew, making the window shudder a little. It was as if the wind was angry along with him. The teen grumbled to himself as he got up to better shut the windows. The rattling was started to annoy him.

As he locked them he looked out at the street. It was deserted, only the wind remained out there. Without even thinking he balled up his hand and punch the glass. It was to strong to fully break but it did crack around his fist. A thin line of blood trickled down the cracks. He felt no pain from his fist, only his heart. Letting out a breathe he pulled his hand back. Ignoring the blood he fell back onto his bed and after awhile was able to fall asleep.

* * *

**_Spirit_**- poor Hotaru, poor Alister, so much drama 

**_Tenshi_**- all thanks to that jerk Dartz. Gr!

**_Spirit_**- Tenshi calm down. we don't need you destroying the computer. anyways that's it for today,next chapter is more Rei centered. Please Review! Ja ne

Death


	16. Thoughts and Shopping

**_Spirit_**- as i said before, this chap is mostly centered on Rei. 

**_Tenshi_**-it's only fair since there was already a Hotaru centered one.

**_Spirit_**-yep and after the next will be Minako's turn. well here it is and hope you enjoy it.

Shout Outs-

**Sailor Ra**- Calm down Ra-chan, you can't kill him yet. and theres no need to apologize. Yeah another update! can't wait to read it, and thanks for the review!

**Saturn's Spawn**-aw, if you need help with any don't hesitate to ask. stupid people who don't review! don't be lazy either, i have been and i almost ran out of chapters for this story. luckily i got back to working in time. glad you liked it and thanks for the review!

**Taeniaea**- glad you like it and thanks for the review!

**jackie**- um no, she isn't, i just put that. yes, Dartz is evil, damn bastard. anyways thanks for the review!

Disclaimer-don't own anything. well i do own the plot but that's it. oh and Titan, and the youma. k?k.

* * *

88 Last Time 88 

As he locked them he looked out at the street. It was deserted, only the wind remained out there. Without even thinking he balled up his hand and punch the glass. It was to strong to fully break but it did crack around his fist. A thin line of blood trickled down the cracks. He felt no pain from his fist, only his heart. Letting out a breathe he pulled his hand back. Ignoring the blood he fell back onto his bed and after awhile was able to fall asleep.

88 This Time 88

Rei smiled as she sat up on the roof of the hotel alone. The wind blew nicely into her hair, pushing it forward. Today seemed so peaceful. It was Saturday. Hopefully they would be able to get a hold of Haruka and Michiru now. With this new enemy they would need some help. It just didn't seem right without the others there with them.

She looked down at the streets below. Seeing as how it was the beginning of the weekend the sidewalks were packed with people. It would be hard for duelists to get around town. Traffic was also everywhere. Yep, this place was no different from Tokyo. Except maybe Tokyo was a little bit bigger. It also had a lot more residential area's than this place.

Something caught her eye and she looked a few feet away from the hotel. There she saw Marik waiting for the light to change so he could cross the street. Marik, the new boy she had befriended, as well as had a crush on. There was just one thing though. She still didn't trust men. How could she after all the disappointments from them in her life. The only guys she relatively cared about were Mamoru and Tenshi. Even then only sometimes for the Grim Reaper.

So what was she going to do? She could go to Minako and ask her, but that blonde couldn't keep her mouth shut about these things. Hotaru didn't really have experience with guys so she was out too. If only Makoto were here. She would feel more comfortable going to her. Usagi was to much of a scatterbrain and Ami was just as bad as Hotaru.

"Darn it, what am I going to do? Marik seems like a nice guy, but so did many others." she sighed as she turned around and leaned up against the fence.

"Why not try spying on him?" came an all to familiar cheery voice. Looking up she saw Minako standing there smiling.

Rei narrowed her eyes at her. "What are you doing up here?" he asked, in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Just checking up on you. Have you seen Hotaru? I thought she might be with you." Rei shook her head.

"No she went out to watch Tenshi Duel. And I'm not spying on Marik. That's just rude, plus if I get caught he'd probably hate me."

"Well that's the only sure way to see if he's really that nice guy, that our just spending a lot of time with him."

Rei sighed and turned to look back at the streets. "Time is what we don't have right now. Marik is busy dueling and we have a new enemy to worry about. What am I thinking, this isn't the time for me to be liking a guy."

"Rei, you've never really liked any guys till now. You finally find one, that You get along with. But instead your starting to push him away."

"I'm not pushing him away."

"From your heart you are." Rei glanced back at her. Minako was right. Due to all her bad experiences in the past, she was just going to keep pushing every guy she meets away. Minako and Makoto had been dumped numerous of times, and still were boy crazy. The blonde walked up beside her and looked up at the sky.

"The world is full of pain Rei. It's those little moments of happiness that make life worth living. You're happy with Marik, I could tell at the dance. Even if you two end up together then break up, you still made some memories worth holding onto."

Rei looked at her. "Minako..." the blonde turned to her smiling.

"Plus I don't want you to end up a bitter old woman with 30 cats." Rei fell over at this. That was just like Minako. She had been on a roll with the advice thing, then came crashing down.

Rei got back up, but held a smile on her face. "You're right, but still I don't know if I can let go of this grudge so easily."

"Well it probably wont be easy. But Marik seems to be making his way through it. Not many guys were able to do that." Minako said smiling. Rei nodded.

"So what do I do now?" Rei asked.

"Wanna go shopping with me?" Minako began to beg so Rei agreed.

It would do her some good to get out. Though shopping with Minako might not be the best way. The two went to grab their wallets then headed out. They roamed the crowded streets, trying their best not to bump into anyone. Several times Minako would drag her raven haired friend into a shop and look around. She even made Rei try on a few things.

At one store Minako threw some dresses at Rei and shoved her into the changing room. Reluctantly the girl tried the first dress on. It was a dark red color, almost crimson. After the waist it began to fade into black. The dress was knee length and had a halter top to it. Glitter covered it as well a few rhinestones. When Rei came out Minako cheered and clapped.

"Wow, Rei it looks simply gorgeous on you!" she called. Rei smiled and looked in the big mirror. Minako was right, it did look good on her.

However just as she was about to go try on the next one a voice stopped her. "Rei?" she froze. Turning around she found a very stunned looking Marik.

"Marik? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well my sisters birthday is coming up so I thought I would buy her gift here...Wow that dress looks great on you." he said. This made her blush. She didn't know what to say to this, and even if she did, she wouldn't be able to get it out.

Luckily Minako came to her rescue..kind of. "Oh hi Marik!" she said rounding the corner. " why are you in this girly store?"

"Just doing some birthday shopping for my sister."

"Oh!...doesn't Rei look nice in that? I picked it out for her." she said. Rei glared at the blonde. She didn't want anymore attention. Marik slightly blushed and nodded. A devilous grin formed on the blue eyed girls face then. "Tell yah what. I think Rei is bored of shopping with me. Why don't you have her help you with finding your sister a present?"

"What?" both said.

Minako ignored that and pushed Rei back into the stall. "Go change back into your clothes Rei. I'll pay for the dress while you go on your dat- ah I mean shopping spree with Marik." with that Minako closed the door.

Sighing Rei changed back and went back out. Minako had managed to keep the Egyptian boy there. She smiled and quickly grabbed the dress out of Rei's hand before pushing the two more into the store. After that she said good bye and disappeared from sight. It had all happened so fast neither Marik nor Rei knew what the hell was going on.

"Is she...always like this?" he asked.

Rei sighed. "Yes...so what did you have in mind for your sister?" Marik thought about it.

"Well mostly just jewelry. She can't really wear any of the clothes since she always has to be in her priestess outfits." Rei nodded and they went over to the jewelry section. They couldn't find much so they left the store. They decided it would be best to find a jewelry store, rather than just go in any old one where they barely had anything good. It wasn't long before they came across a stand outside where a woman made her own accessories.

Rei picked up a necklace. On the square pendant it had the Kanji symbol for Peace on it. It also had two small sapphires above and below the symbol. The necklace would be a good gift to someone like a priestess. She then showed it to Marik. "What about this? It's nice."

He examined it. "What does it say though?" he asked.

"It says peace. It seems perfect for your sister, but then again you know her better than I do." Marik smiled and nodded. He paid the lady for it and they went on their way. "Is that all your going to get her?"

"No, but I can always shop around later. Why don't we do something else now?" the raven haired girl smiled.

"Ok. How about we go to an ice-cream parlor. I'm starting to get hungry."

Marik raised a brow. "Shouldn't we eat some real food first?" Rei shook her head.

"What are you, my parent? Come on it's just ice-cream it's not going to kill us to eat it." the lavender eyed teen smiled and nodded. He led her over to one and they went in. After ordering and getting their ice-cream they grabbed a table by the window. They were quiet for awhile, neither one really knew what to say. It wasn't so much of an awkward silence, just a..shy one.

Finally Rei spoke up. "So are you going back to Egypt after the tournament?" she asked.

"I'm not so sure. I know I'll stay here maybe a week after it's over, but I don't know about living here. I have a duty back in Egypt." instantly Rei thought of Usagi. She wouldn't be able to stay in Domino city either. She had sworn to protect the Moon Princess and serve her. Also she couldn't leave her grandpa or the temple. It was the only home she ever really had.

"I know what you mean. So when we leave, why don't we keep in touch. I can give you my temples address."

Marik smiled. "That would be great. And maybe in the summers we can visit each other." Rei nodded and took out a pencil and piece of paper from her bag. Just as she was finishing up her communicator went off. The raven haired girl quickly answered it. Tenshi's frantic face appeared on the screen.

"Rei! We need you at the hospital!" he cried, he looked beaten up and his eyes were red as if from crying. Rei and Marik looked at each other then quickly got up and rushed out.

* * *

**_Tenshi_**- dun dun- 

**_Spirit_**-what did i say about that?

**_Tenshi_**-aw come on Spirit can't i do it? please:_puppydog eyes_:

**_Spirit_**-:_sighs_: fine...

**_Tenshi_**-...nevermind, the moments passed.

**_Spirit_**- Tenshi you Baka!. :_hits him on the back of the head, smiles at readers_. : well i hope you liked the chapter Review if you want the next one! Ja ne

Death


	17. Punishment

**_Spirit_**- well here's the chap you've all been waiting for. 

**_Tenshi_**-the one that explains what happened in the last one.

**_Spirit_**-they know that, anyways i hope ...well i don't know if you'll enjoy it, but i hope it doesn't suck or anything. and only three people reviewed, you're lucky i'm putting this up, i only am cause i have nothing better to do...

Shout Outs-

**Sailor Ra**- i might make a fic with that...as soon as i read more of the series. i still can't find that damn fifth book!. :_sighs_: but remember Ra-chan you can't kill dartz. if enough people want i might make that bonus chappy thing again. but only if i make him piss enough people off. i'll let you all vote if you want it too. anyways thanks for the review!

**Taeniaea**- glad you like it and thanks for the review!

**jackie**- sorry about the cliffy, but it's meant to catch peoples attention so they continue to read it. and you'll find out what happens in this one. thanks for the review!

Disclaimer-don't own anything. well i do own the plot but that's it. oh and Titan, and the youma. k?k.

* * *

88 Last Time 88 

"Rei! We need you at the hospital!" he cried, he looked beaten up and his eyes were red as if from crying. Rei and Marik looked at each other then quickly got up and rushed out.

88 This Time 88

Alister sat by his window staring out at the world. He didn't feel much like dueling today, and if Dartz got mad that was his problem. The grey eyed duelist rested his chin in the palm of his hand as he closed his eyes. Instantly they snapped open and he cursed himself. He had seen Hotaru's face in his mind.

He had been this way ever since the other night when the youma attacked. It was just so damn hard to stop thinking about her. Sighing he sat up and bumped his head against the wall gently. What was he going to do? He wished the stupid tournament would end. Then Hotaru would have to go back to Tokyo and he would never have to see her again.

It's not what he want, but it was the only sure way to keep her away from Dartz. The sound of his door opening drove his attention away from the outside world. Looking over he saw Varon and Raphael enter the room. "What do you guys want?"

"We came to talk to you...about that friend of yours." Varon said sitting on Alister's bed. Raphael just leaned up against the door after closing it.

"What friend?..I don't have one." Alister looked back out the window.

Raphael shook his head, "you can't just quit being friends like that. You seem to really care about this girl if you are willing to end your happiness with her in order to protect her."

"It's all I can do. If I stay her friend then Dartz will either kill her or make her like us!" he snapped.

Varon sighed, "you just don't get it do you? Alister you are the first one among us to go against Dartz's orders. I may have bent some of the rules, but what you did was a flat out slap to the face to him. Neither Raphael nor I can say we did. We're still his little dogs, that follow his commands."

Alister looked back to them. "Why do you guys care that I made a friend anyways? Especially you Varon! Weren't you the one who mentioned Hotaru to him in the first place?"

"I did that on accident. I was telling Raphael about her, I didn't know Dartz was listening in on us." he got up and walked over to the door. Raphael got off it and opened it. "We're just trying to help Alister. You deserve this friend you were lucky enough to find. You might want to try keeping her."

With that the two left. The red head just stared at the door which had been closed again. Varon still hadn't answered his question. Why did he care if he had a friend? Oh well, it didn't really matter. Still what they said kept repeating in his mind. Did he really deserve Hotaru? She said he did, and even Varon said so. Was he the only one to stupid to see this or something?

Suddenly Varon came running back into the room. "Alister! Dartz is gone. We think he went out to look for Hotaru!" he cried. Alister bolted up.

"What?" without even waiting for a reply he grabbed his jacket and ran out of his room and the house. He just hoped he got to the violet eyed girl before the crazed man did.

88888

Tenshi skipped down the street as his sister followed closely behind. He had gotten two more battle points. He only needed four more now to get into the finals. Hotaru had learned a few things by watching her brother play. The game didn't exactly interest her, but it was fun to watch. Especially the way Tenshi played.

He seemed to like letting his opponent win for awhile then make a huge come back. It did seem a little mean, but he said he was actually being nice. If he would play seriously than it would be no fun cause he would beat them in an instant. The only person he had a problem with was Marik. Hotaru was told not to talk about the lavender eyed teen around him while he's dueling.

The twins decided to take a break in the park. Tenshi immediately went to play on the slides and jungle gym. Hotaru just took a seat on a swing and pushed herself off. It seemed like such a nice day. If only she had brought her bathing suit with her, she could go swimming. But it was back at the hotel and she didn't feel like walking back for it.

"Is this swing taken?" came a familiar voice. Hotaru looked up into one golden eye and one blue one. It was Dartz. She quickly got up and backed away from him.

"What do you want?" she asked sternly.

A smirk just spread across his face. "Just some answers. Is it true you and Alister are no longer friends?"

"..yes? Why?"

"He told me you weren't, but that's not enough. I can tell he still cares about you, and because of that he's been some what rebellious lately."

"What are you talking about?" Hotaru asked, preparing to transform if necessary.

"He won't listen to me, and he doesn't go out and duel anymore. All he does is stay at home and lock himself away in his room. In other words he's trying to punish me for pulling you two apart. There's just one thing though." he said taking a step towards though. "I'm the leader, not him. Therefore I can be the only punisher, so now it's time to punish him...by killing you."

Hotaru quickly brought out her pen but wasn't fast enough. Roots suddenly sprung up out of the ground and wrapped around her, knocking her pen out of her hand. She struggled to get free but found it was no use. Tenshi had seen this happen and came running over. "Let her go!" he shouted.

A figure suddenly appeared behind him and hit him in the back of the head. The teen fell to the ground unconscious. "Tenshi!" Hotaru cried starting to struggle again.

"It's no use, girl. A human can't possibly beat a youma." Dartz said smirking. "Now then shall we begin the torture?"

88888

Alister had already checked the hotel. She wasn't there so he just began driving around town hoping to catch a glimpse of her or Dartz. So far he had not found either of the two. Thoughts of what Dartz could do kept clouding his thinking. He needed to concentrate on finding them and fast.

It was then that he drove by the park. Movement caught his eye and he stopped. There stood Dartz with one of his youma. The thing looked like a mutated dead tree. A smirk was plastered on the blue haired mans face as he looked down at a form on the ground. Alister wasted no time in getting off his bike. He knew who the form was.

"Dartz!" he shouted. The man looked up to see him and his smirk grew wider.

"Ah Alister, I was wondering when you would show up." he then walked towards him with the youma. He stopped when they were side by side. "This is what you get,.. for thinking you can punish me. Better hurry though, she's lost a lot of blood." he said then he and the youma disappeared.

Alister stood frozen as his eyes watered at the site. Tenshi was in the sand. He looked like he had been kicked around some. But that's not what really drew his attention. It was Hotaru. A pool of blood was beginning to form around her. A line of it trickled down her mouth. Her violet eyes were slightly open but held no light in them.

"Hotaru.." he whispered in shock, then quickly ran over to her. Gently he picked up her battered body after he had kneeled down. She was unconscious. Tears fell from his eyes and he held her close to him. This was all his fault. If he had never agreed to be her friend this wouldn't have happened. "Hotaru I'll get you and your brother to the hospital. You'll be alright." he said.

How was he going to do that though? He only had his motorcycle, and even that couldn't take them. They wouldn't be able to hold on. Damn it! What was he going to do? Suddenly a hand rested on his shoulder. Looking up he saw it was a tall teen with long black hair in a low ponytail. Two others with long hair stood behind him.

"Come on. We can take you to the hospital in our limo." he said.

Alister didn't argue. He was to afraid he might loose Hotaru. The one with brown hair went and picked Tenshi up. The red head didn't see the last one, which had white hair, pick up Hotaru's transformation pen. They all got in the limo which took them to the hospital. On the way Tenshi woke up.

"Hotaru?..where's Hotaru?" he asked.

"She's still alive Tenshi, but just barely. We're driving to the hospital now." said the black haired teen.

Tenshi blinked then looked at him. "Seiya? What are you doing here?"

"We'll explain later." Yaten said glancing at Alister. "We're almost at the hospital. Are you ok?"

Tenshi nodded. "Yeah, the damn...monster knocked me out before I could reach..." finally he had spotted his sister in the grey eyed duelists arms. His eyes widened at the state she was in. Taiki held him back from going over to her.

"Hold on Tenshi, you're still injured. We don't need you to get in a worse condition." he said. Tenshi just nodded slowly but still stared at Hotaru.

They soon reached the hospital and quickly ran in. Instantly the doctors took Hotaru away and began asking Seiya questions about her. Tenshi was busy getting a hold of Rei and Minako. Yaten and Taiki just sat next to Alister. The red haired teen was a wreak. The tears had stopped flowing, but he was still slightly trembling. No longer was it from fear, but from anger. Dartz would pay for what he did. He vowed that he would make the man sorry for ever laying a hand on Hotaru.

**_

* * *

Tenshi-can i kill him?_**

**_Spirit_**-no.

**_Tenshi_**-how about no?

_**Spirit**_-no...

**_Tensi_**-...now?

**_Spirit_**- I Said NO! now stop asking before i Kill You! hehe anyways hope it...yeah, just whatever. just Please Review so i can update it tomorrow, the next one is more Minako centered. Ja ne

Death


	18. Apologies and Friends

**_Spirit_**- yeah, i knew you guys wouldn't be too happy with that chapter. but oh well, it kind of had to be done. 

**_Tenshi_**-Hotaru Had to get the crap beat out of her?

**_Spirit_**-just shut up and read this and the next chapter. anyways hope you guys better enjoy this one!

Shout Outs-

**Sailor Ra**- Thanks for holding them back Yuhi. ok i might put up the bonus chap since like three people want it. one more yes, would be a definate. so you guys can kill him then, along with Tenshi. Guess Vegeta doesn't like him anymore...anyways darn! my brain is actually failing me too. this is the last Full chap i have. hopefully tomorrow i'll be able to write the next one. anyways thanks for the review!

**Taeniaea**- glad you like it and thanks for the review!

**Rei Minamino**- it's ok. if you want i kind of do this thing at the end of my stories(acutally i've only done it once) where i put up a bonus chapter, where i have you and other readers kill the evil villans of the story. i've already been asked by three other people to do this again. so if you would like me too, just say so! yes poor Hotaru. well you'll just have to wait on the Rei and Marik thing. glad you like it, and thanks for the review!

**Harpygirl91**-Yeah! you have returned to us! i got two other people who want me to write it, so i might. if i get one more person it will be a definate yes. glad you like it, and thanks for the review!

**jackie**- maybe..if one more person says they want to, i'll write an extra chapter at the end where you, the readers, get to come in and kill him, along with Tenshi. i just sit back and watch, cause that's fun.lol. well you'll just have to wait and see what happens. thanks for the review!

Disclaimer-don't own anything. well i do own the plot but that's it. oh and Titan, and the youma. k?k.

* * *

88 Last Time 88

They soon reached the hospital and quickly ran in. Instantly the doctors took Hotaru away and began asking Seiya questions about her. Tenshi was busy getting a hold of Rei and Minako. Yaten and Taiki just sat next to Alister. The red haired teen was a wreak. The tears had stopped flowing, but he was still slightly trembling. No longer was it from fear, but from anger. Dartz would pay for what he did. He vowed that he would make the man sorry for ever laying a hand on Hotaru.

88 This Time 88

Minako was smiling to herself as she left yet another store. Hopefully what she had done would help Rei out with her little relationship problem. Who knew how the little "date" she sent the raven haired girl and Marik was turning out. Her work with them was done though. Well for now anyways. If they still needed help then she would be there to give it. That was her mission in life!

Now all she had to do was drop her bags off at home, and go out for lunch. Just as she walked out of the hotel she spotted a group of people. Instantly she recognized Yami and Yugi's tri-colored hair. It was there group. It appeared they were talking to Seto. Minako growled when she saw him, and was about to walk the other way. Unfortunately for her, Joey had caught site of the blonde.

"Yo! Minako!" he cried. She cringed then turned to them with a big, but fake smile.

"Oh hi guys! I didn't see you there." she said. When Tea beaconed her over she sighed and went to them.

Tea then turned a glare onto Seto, "now then, don't you have something to say to her?"

Seto returned the glare and crossed his arms stubbornly. A little boy with wild and long bluish black hair tugged at his trench coat. "Come on Seto." with that the teen gave an agitated sigh..

"Fine!...I'm sorry for what I said to you at the dance. There satisfied?" he asked. Minako blinked. They actually got this guy to apologize to her. She looked over at Yami who smirked and winked at her. It had been him who had confronted the CEO.

With a smile she turned back to him. "Your forgiven."

"Good, now we're out of here. Come on Mokuba." he snapped, and began walking away. As he passed Minako saw a light pink tint on his cheeks. Was this cocky bastard actually blushing? Who knew? Soon the two brothers were out of site and she turned to the group.

"You guys actually forced him to apologize to me?" she asked.

Tea nodded. "Yami told us what he did and we tracked him down. It wasn't really hard to make him since he had Mokuba with him though."

Minako shrugged. "Oh well, it's one step closer to giving the guy a conscience. Or at least listening to the one next to him. So you guys wanna grab some lunch?" she asked.

The group smiled and nodded. Soon they were walking into a burger joint and sat down. The place smelled delicious. Joey and Tristan were already drooling. Luckily they were able to order quickly before the two attacked anyone with a plate of food. They were sitting at a booth. Minako was next to the window, next to her was Tea, Serenity, and then Ryou. On the other side was Yami, who was across from Minako, Joey, Tristan, and Duke.

"So how are you and the others doing after the incident last night?" Serenity asked.

Minako sipped her soda. "Fine I guess. Both Rei and Hotaru have been acting weird though. Rei seems confused about...something, and Hotaru has been acting more distant. Tenshi and I are the only ones still normal...If you can call that kid normal."

"Not really." said Joey as he played with some sugar packets.

"Why do you think they're acting this way?" asked Yami.

Minako shrugged, even though she did know Rei's reason. "who knows. It just happens sometimes. I think they miss the others. I do too."

"Well aren't two of them coming back?"

"Yeah, but there might be problems in Tokyo too. If so then they would have to stay there to help. So really..we're on our own." she then remembered the flyer that had flew into Tenshi's face the other night. It had said the Three Lights were back. Maybe they would have some back up after all.

Joey looked up. "That's not true! You still got us!"

Minako looked at him blankly. "Can you fight off a fire breathing youma while in heels and wearing a mini?" Joey shut his mouth. "Thought so, but you guys have been a big support."

"How so?" Tea asked.

"Well... for one you're not all freaked out by our powers. You're also becoming really good friends of ours. Just knowing we have people who care about us helps in battle. It really gives us something we Want to protect, not just something we have to."

They nodded and soon the food was delivered. Tristan and Joey practically wolfed down there food. Minako didn't mind though. It was no different then how Usagi and Tenshi ate. Even she could be a pig sometimes, but only when she was really hungry. The blonde haired girl laughed when she saw ketchup covering the two's mouths. Yes they really were like her friends.

Speaking of which. "Have you guys seen Tenshi today? He left with Hotaru early this morning, and neither of them have come back yet. We left the key on the door and it was still there when I went back."

Duke shook his head. "No we haven't." Minako sighed. She wondered if the twins were alright. They probably were. If something had gone wrong she would have gotten a call, or there would have been talk of another. "Monster Attack". With a shrug she went back to eating. Still her friend instincts were kicking in. She really wished she knew where they were or if they were ok.

"Minako are you alright?" Ryou asked.

"Huh?" she said coming out of her thoughts. She then realized she had accidently spilled her drink. "Oh crap, I wasn't paying attention!" she said quickly getting some napkins. Joey began to snicker which earned him a glare from Tea. Yami helped the blonde clean up the mess. Somewhere along the line her hand brushed against his and a shiver went up her spine. It wasn't a bad feeling, more like a pleasant one. Still she ignored it, until all the soda was cleaned up.

"Thanks Yami." she said. He just smiled at her.

"No problem."

Suddenly a beeping sound was heard. All looked around confused. Even Minako until she realized it was the communicator. It had been to long since she last heard it, so she forgot she even had one. Then she remembered. The communicator was mostly meant for emergencies. That means something must have happened. Instantly she turned it on and Tenshi's face came on the small screen.

She gasped at the state he was in. "Tenshi what happened to you? And you better not tell me it was from dueling!"

"It wasn't. Hotaru and I were attacked in the park by some blue haired freak and a youma. You need to get to the hospital right away! Hotaru was seriously wounded, my guess is they were after her!" Minako automatically stood up, bumping into the table.

"What!...ok I'll be there shortly." she said. With that she quickly jumped over the table and landed on the ground. Without wasting time she took off. Yami and the others followed after leaving some money. It wasn't long before they caught up to her. Yami grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Minako you don't even know where the hospital is." he reasoned.

"Well then where is it?" she cried.

Tea answered. "It's on the other side of town, you'll have to take a cab there." Minako shook her head. Cabs were too slow. She needed to get there now! With that etched into her head she stepped out into the street and stopped the first car that came. It was a limo. She ran to the side and opened the door.

"I need your help! It's an emergency!" she stated.

"And what would this emergency be?" came a familiar cold voice. It was Seto. She growled, out of all the limos in this city, why did it have to be his?

She just got in and sat next to him. "A friend of mine was attacked by one of those monsters and is seriously hurt. I just need you to take me to the hospital. I'll even pay for the gas if you want." Seto stared at her for a moment.

"Fine." he snapped.

"May we come too?" Serenity asked.

He glared at them. "Whatever! Just get in so we can go!" the group then piled inside and the limo took off. Minako looked down at the vehicles floor. She prayed her violet eyed friend was alright. If anything happened to her, then there would be some serious hell to pay.

**_

* * *

Spirit-never mess with a pissed off senshi_**

**_Tenshi_**-you might not want to try getting in a car like that.

**_Spirit_**-yes, 1 i doubt it will be Seto in the car, and 2 Minako is a very well trained senshi, she could handle herself it turned out to be some weirdo. anyways hope you guys liked it! Please Review! Ja ne

Death


	19. Recoverying a Friendship

**_Spirit_**- lucky, i almost couldn't think of another chapter. i have to crack down this weekend, or i'll have none left. 

**_Tenshi_**-so much for your system

**_Spirit_**-it's not my fault. it's all the damn schools fault. it takes up most of my time and my "creative hours". so there, anyways here's the next chapter for you all. i hope you enjoy it.

Shout Outs-

**Sailor Ra**-yep, you got it right. sure, you can tell me what's in the book. actually could you tell me a basic summary of all you know. and i will be writting the bonus chappy, so be nice till then Vegeta. well thanks for the review!

**Taeniaea**- glad you like it and thanks for the review!

**Harpygirl91**-wait..molly wants to help kill Dartz? i got confused. well glad you like it and thanks for the review!

**jackie**- yes he does, it's a love triangle with Minako. and the "conscience" was mokuba. anyways here it is and thanks for the review!

Disclaimer-don't own anything. well i do own the plot but that's it. oh and Titan, and the youma. k?k.

* * *

88 Last Time 88 

He glared at them. "Whatever! Just get in so we can go!" the group then piled inside and the limo took off. Minako looked down at the vehicles floor. She prayed her violet eyed friend was alright. If anything happened to her, then there would be some serious hell to pay.

88 This Time 88

Haruka and Michiru opened the door to their large home. They set there bags down and Haruka went over to the stairs. "Hotaru! We're home!" she called, but no answer came. The two women looked at each other then went up to her room.

It was empty...and so were her drawers. Had she gone to stay at Rei's or something? Tenshi should have been back by now though. While Michiru looked far a note, Haruka called the temple. No one picked up. The two met back in the living room.

"That's weird I wonder where they are.." Michiru said.

The sandy haired woman nodded. "I know, maybe we should contact Pluto to find out."

"There's no need, I'm here." said a familiar voice. The two turned as a garnet light filled the spot at the entrance and soon materialized into the green haired senshi.

"Good, no talk. Where's my firefly?" Haruka asked crossing her arms. Michiru gave her a stern look before turning back to Pluto.

She sighed. "They are not here. Tenshi took Hotaru and Rei to Domino City for a Duel Monsters tournament. Minako is also now there. However you two need to get to them fast. A new enemy has showed up in that town. The three are alone and need you help. The others have no way of getting back in time." the two women stared at her in shock.

After getting more details from Pluto, the two picked up their bags and left. The crimson eyes senshi watched as they pulled out of the drive-way and drove off. A small smile spread across her face. She forgot to tell the Starlights were there. Haruka won't be too happy when she finds out, but oh well. There was no time for such petty differences. Especially with an enemy like this one.

88888

Tension built heavily in the lobby of the hospital. It had been an hour since they brought Hotaru in and still no word. When Rei came she immediately rushed over to Tenshi and threatened the information out of him. Minako was more..kinder. She had first asked Rei then confirmed the story from the already scared Tenshi. Both were shocked to see the Three Lights there.

It wasn't really a happy reunion, but they were still pleased to see them. Upon arriving Yami, the others, and Seto immediately spotted Alister sitting off to the side alone. At first they weren't to thrilled to see him, but then got a closer look. He looked like he had been crying and kept looking towards the room where Hotaru had been wheeled off to on a stretcher.

Tenshi saw the boy and sat next to him. "How are you holding up?" he asked kindly.

"It's all my fault. I should have never been her friend. Because of me she's suffering."

The violet eyed boy blinked. "You mean you know who did this?" He nodded.

"It was Dartz." the two turned when they heard a few gasps come from Yami's group. Joey glared at him.

"I knew it! I knew you would be nothing but trouble for her!" he looked at Tenshi. "I thought we warned you guys about him?"

"Shut Up!" silence followed as all turned to see a steaming Minako. "If anyone's to blame it should be me, ok? We told Hotaru about your warning, and she was going to listen to us. Even though she didn't want to. But then I pushed her back to staying his friend. Alister is the first true friend she's had outside of the senshi."

She clenched her fists and looked down at the floor as tears flowed from her eyes. "I just wanted her to be happy..." Rei went over and hugged her.

Seiya sighed and turned to his fellow singers. "It looks like we missed a lot of drama." Taiki glared at him while Yaten tried not to giggle. Suddenly something hard hit the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being a baka!" Rei shouted. She had hit him with a small pamphlet.

Seiya just glared at her then went and sat down next to Tenshi. This wasn't the time or the place to get into an argument. Though that wouldn't have applied it Haruka was here. Suddenly one of the doctors walked over to the boys and looked at his clip board. He then looked up at Tenshi.

"You're the girls brother right? Well she's recovering nicely. A little fast for normal actually. The problem is she's really weak from blood lost. We're done giving it to her for now, but we might have to keep her over night." he said, the violet eyed boy shot up out of his seat.

"Can we see her now?" the doctor gave him a stern look.

"Not you. You still need to be taken care off. Plus you may only see her one at a time. Now if you'll come along with me Mr. Tenshi." he said grabbing the boy by his collar and dragging him away. Tenshi began to cry waterfalls as he struggled. Then reached out to Alister.

With big watery eyes he said, "Alister, you go see her first. Say hi for me if she wakes up. Hey watch the shirt!" The group watched as the two disappeared around a corner.

88888

Upon entering the room Alister winced. Though the violet eyed girl did look much better, it still hurt to see her like this. She still hadn't awakened yet though. With a heavy sigh the red head walked over and sat down on the chair next to her bed. He picked up her hand and held in it both of his. It felt a little cold, and was more pale than usual. Obviously she had been very close to dying.

The thought scared him. Hell he still had goose-bumps from the scene of her lying unconscious on the ground. He then began to rub the back of her hand on his cheek. "Hotaru please wake up...I can't stand seeing you like this." he whispered.

Nothing happened. He sighed and set her hand back down. But he still kept it in one of his own. His grey eyes then began to wander around the room. It smelt like plastic, medical fluids, and blood. It wasn't too big, but it had been big enough to fit the violet eyed girl and four other doctors.

Suddenly Hotaru's hand began to twitch in his. He looked back at her to see her eyes flinching. She was waking up! After a few more moments her violet eyes slowly opened and stared up at the ceiling. Realizing something was in her hand, she turned to face the grey eyed duelist. For a moment nothing happened. Alister didn't really know what to say to her.

However he didn't have to, cause in a split second she had sprung out of the bed and onto him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began crying on his shoulder. Hesitantly he hugged her back, confused by what was going on. He could feel all the bandages through her hospital gown. This only made his anger grow more.

"I'm sorry Hotaru,..this is exactly what I was trying to prevent. I didn't know he would go after you. I was just trying to..." Hotaru had pulled away to look at him, tears still trickling down her face.

"I'm not crying cause I was scared, or it hurt...I'm crying cause I got to see you again." Alister stared at her in shock. "I really thought he was going to kill me. So in a way I was afraid...I was afraid I'd never see you, or talk with you again. And I was worried Dartz might do something to you too."

She had been worried about him? She could have been killed. He wouldn't have put it past Dartz. In fact he was surprised he left the two alive. But while the blue haired man was torturing her, all she could think about was his safety? He didn't feel the tears as they began to slide down his cheeks. It wasn't until Hotaru began to wipe them away with her thumbs that he actually realized it.

How could someone like her, still be so nice to him? He worked for Dartz, the very same person who hurt her. So why did she care about him so much? Then what Varon had said played back into his mind "You deserve this friend you were lucky enough to find. You might want to try keeping her." ...but he didn't want her as a friend anymore.

"...Hotaru?" he asked silently.

She looked up into his eyes. "Yeah?.. What is it?" a smile spread across his face as he leaned in closer to her.

"I love you..." he whispered, before placing his lips gently onto hers.

_**

* * *

Spirit- **_Aw! how Kawaii! 

_**Tenshi**_-im not listening! i'm not listening!

**_Spirit_**-you know it's cute! anyways hope you all liked it and Please Review! Ja ne

Death


	20. Wind, Water, and Stars

**_Spirit_**- Sorry i didn't update yesterday. i totally blanked out on what to write next. i didn't finish this chap until 12:30 at night. 

**_Tenshi_**- so sleepy...zzzzz

**_Spirit_**- :_sighs_: anyways sorry again and i hope you all like this one.

Shout Outs-

**Sailor Ra**- thanks for all the info. it's coming along slowly, but it's getting there. hopefully i won't get stuck on it. anyways Yuhi you will be with taru. so there. don't like..well i don't care. glad you liked the last chappy! and thanks for the review!

**Saturn's Spawn**-it's ok, i'm glad you reviewed now. good luck on all that stuff that's coming up. and thanks for the review!

**Taeniaea**- glad you like it and thanks for the review!

**Harpygirl91**-ok, she can join. lol, glad you liked it, andthanks forupdating! i really missed your stories! well thanks for the review!

**jackie**-lol, glad you LOVED IT. well in this one you'll find out how our lovable wind senshi reacts to all this. Mwahahahaha! anyways thanks for the review!

**SugarCoatedCherries**-It's ok! i'm just happy you reviewed now. better late then never. and i know broken computers suck, mines constantly being stupid, but it hasn't broke yet. glad you like it and do you want to kill dartz? i'm making that extra chappy thing again..what is it with me and making the bad guys unbareable? anyways i don't hate you, and thanks for the review!

Disclaimer-don't own anything. well i do own the plot but that's it. oh and Titan, the demon dude, and the youma. k?k.

* * *

88 Last Time 88 

Spirit-last time Alister and Hotaru kissed so yeah on with it!

88 This Time 88

Tenshi lay on the roof of the hospital. He felt like a mummy with all the bandages he was given. Hotaru had to stay the night so he stayed too. He didn't trust hospitals, they scared him, so he didn't want to leave her behind. Right now she was probably with Alister. The violet eyed boy didn't know if he should act like Haruka..or Minako. So in the end he decided to do nothing about it.

With a sigh he looked up at the sky sleepily. It was so boring here. He wanted to get out and duel again. Not be stuck in a stinky hospital with people hacking up lungs everywhere. They were to be "released" around 2 o'clock. Checking his wrist watch, he found it was only half past 12. So an hour and a half left to go...darn.

Getting up he decided to go out to the front to see if anyone had come. Once back on the first floor, he snuck past the receptionist and made it outside. Taking in a breathe of fresh air he looked around. Nope the others weren't here yet. Probably wont come to 2 anyways. He was about to head back inside when the sound of a racing car caught his attention. Looking back he jumped out of the way of a speeding yellow convertible.

"Tanshi!" came a all too familiar, and much unwanted, voice. With in seconds Haruka had her arms around Tenshi's neck and was shacking him and strangling him at the same time. "Where's Firefly?"

"Haruka calm down, can't you see he's hurt." came the calm voice of Michiru.

"I don't care. He better tell me where his sister is, before he ends up bedridden!"

Tenshi pointed to his throat. "Can't...breathe..." with a sigh Haruka released him and he flopped to the ground slightly twitching. After a moment he shook it off and stood back up.

"Nice to see you too, Haruka. She's inside. I'll show you where. By the way, how did you know where we were?" he asked as he lead them into the hospital.

Seeing as how Haruka's temper was still up, Michiru answered him. "Setsuna told us you two were attacked, and what has been going on. We came as soon as we could."

Tenshi nodded and knocked on the door to the room Hotaru was given. There was a faint "come in" and they entered. Hotaru just sat there alone reading. Immediately the two women rushed over and hugged her. Tenshi pouted. How come he didn't get any hugs?

Hotaru blinked and stared at them in surprise. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Setsuna told us all that's happened. We couldn't just sit back and relax while you guys got your ass's kicked." Haruka said pulling away. Hotaru smiled at her and shook her head. With a smirk the sandy haired woman took a seat next to the bed. "So how you feeling? Everything alright now?"

The violet eyed girl nodded. "Yes, I'm ok now. Thanks to the Three Lights, and Alister."immediately Haruka was out of her seat.

"What! That bastard Seiya is here?" she shouted. Michiru tried to soothe her.

"Haruka calm down, we're in a hospital. People are trying to rest."

"They can rest later, after I find that jerk and kill him!" then she remembered the second thing Hotaru had said. "Wait...who's Alister." suddenly the violet eyed girl turned away, trying to hide her blush. "Hotaru?...what?...You're blushing!"

"She is?" Tenshi asked blinking then went really close up to Hotaru's face. Only to end up with his on the floor after his sister and hit him with her fist on the back of the head.

"So not only are those cocky boy wanna be's here, but now Hotaru has a boyfriend!"

Michiru sighed then smiled. "Haruka I think it's sweet Hotaru actually found someone." she turned to the girl. "I'm very glad you were able to find such a good person."

Haruka growled. "That's not the point!" she yelled. She mumbled a few curses under her breathe and sat back down. Obviously a lot had happened the past week. First they come back to find their adoptive children gone and fighting off some new enemy with only two other senshi. Then they learn Hotaru and Tenshi wound up in the hospital from a attack. Now the Starlights are here and Hotaru has a boyfriend. Could this summer get any worse?

Of course Michiru wasn't helping. She wanted to know about this guy and kept asking Hotaru questions. The girl would blush on some of them. Each time she did, it made Haruka twitch. This was her baby girl after all. Even though she was 16, Haruka still felt the need to be overprotective of her. However she really wished they would shut up. She didn't want to hear anymore of this kid.

"So he saved you, how sweet!" Michiru chimed and smiled brightly.

"Well yeah."

Tenshi was now off the floor and at the window. "Hey Taru, I thought he was here. Did he leave or something?"

"Well, he got a call from someone and said he had to leave. He said he'd be back around the time we get out though."

Michiru beamed. "Oh great! Then we get to meet him." Haruka's eyebrow twitched.

"Yeah..that's just great." she grumbled. Michiru shook her head at the blonde then began telling Hotaru all about America and their concerts.

88888

Rei was waiting outside the hotel for the others to arrive. Minako was still up in the room doing some last minute things. The blonde better get down there soon, cause there was now way Rei was going to wait once the others showed up. What had surprised her was that Seto offered to give them a ride back to the hospital to pick the twins up.

It was clear the raven haired girl that he possibly had a crush on Minako. But the blonde was to wrapped up at the moment to realize it. Funny thing was, she could have sworn Yami liked her too. At the party he even smiled as he danced with her. So..Minako has gone from having no luck with guys, to getting two at the same time. Yep, that sounded like it would happen to her.

"Hey Rei."called out a voice. She turned to see Alister and two other guys run over.

"Hi Alister...I thought you were already at the hospital."

He nodded. "I was, but I had to leave. These are me...comrades by the way. This is Varon and Raphael." the two nodded to her and she nodded back. Then she looked to the grey eyed duelist for an explanation. Yesterday it was explained to the Senshi who Dartz was, as well as who Alister and these guys were. If these two worked for Dartz, what was Alister doing with them?

"They were the ones that called me. They want to help us stop Dartz." he explained. Rei raised her eyebrows in surprise.

It was then the Raphael stepped forward. "Dartz has gone to far with this. At first we had no clue he was controlling those monsters. Soon we learned that he had sent the one to the duelist dance. Then when he attacked your friend we knew we had to help stop him."

Rei nodded. She understood what they meant. Suddenly a blonde blob popped in beside her. Turning she found the blob was actually Minako. She had heard what they said. She even offered for them to go pick their friends up. However the declined. They had to look for a new place to stay since they could no longer live with Dartz.

It was then that a long limo drove up. Yami and the others were already in it. Through the window they saw the two new additions. Seto rolled down the window. "What the heck are they doing here?"

"Scoot, over and we'll tell you on the way." Minako said as she opened the door. Grumbling Seto complied and allowed the two girls and Alister in. After wishing his "comrades" luck the limo drove off and headed towards the hospital.

88888

Yaten sighed as he and the others walked back into the white and smelly hospital. They wanted to check up on Hotaru and Tenshi before the others came and got them. Plus Taiki had an ultra cool plan this morning. The silver haired singer couldn't wait to tell everyone, even Seiya didn't know. He had already be out the door when Taiki thought of it. A few familiar aura's caught their attention however before they could enter Hotaru's room.

Turning they saw the whole group walk in. Yaten waved to them. "Hi guys! You're here early!" he called.

"They're only about 10 minutes early. It's not the big of a deal." Seiya said, looking at the clock. Yaten threw him a glare before smiling at them. When they were all gathered they opened the door. All the senshi stood there in shock. There sitting by Hotaru's bed was Haruka and Michiru.

The two other senshi looked up to see. Haruka's eyes widened and she automatically stood up. "You!" she called pointing to Seiya who gulped. "Time to die pretty boy!"

"Hold on Haruka! You can't kill him in a hospital!" Minako shouted getting between the two. Michiru also got up to help restrain the sandy haired woman. All of the others watched this weird scene in confusion. It was Joey who leaned towards Rei and asked,

"Uh...is this normal?" with a heavy sigh she nodded.

"That's Haruka and Michiru. As you can see Haruka doesn't like Seiya all to much. Long story, so don't ask. Those two are Hotaru's and Tenshi's adoptive parents. Along with another woman named Setsuna. They are senshi too."

"Hold on we have something to tell you guys!" Yaten said. Haruka slightly calmed down, but glared at him.

"Well what is it?" she asked rudely.

Taiki sighed. "Since there we have such a large group, not just of senshi, but these guys as well." he said indicating Yami's group. "We thought it best, to not stay so separate from each other."

"So...what are you suggesting?" Ryou asked.

Yaten smiled. "That everyone comes and stays with us in our mansion!"

... "What!" cried Seiya and Haruka.

* * *

_**Spirit**_- this chappy was more of a comical releif. there has been to much drama recently. 

**_Tenshi_**- it took you awhile to think of it though.

**_Spirit_**- :_Tenshi is suddenly unconscious with a big bump on his head_:anyways i hope you all enjoyed it and please Review! Ja ne

Death


	21. The Nameless

_**Spirit**_- ello all. glad you liked the last chapter. i couldn't stop laughing while writting it. 

**_Tenshi_**- Haruka is just great to watch when she's angry.

**_Spirit_**- yeah, anyways i hope you all like this one.

Shout Outs-

**Sailor Ra**- lol glad you liked it. hehe goku and Vegeta are such cowards. i would live with the two and die from laughing so hard. Yuhi don't be a perv or i will have Haruka angry at you in my story...i'm probably going to do that anyways but whatever. oh and should i also cross it with DBZ? i don't think the Haruka Seiya thing will work though. she hates him to much. of course she rocks! she kicks ass man! anyways i'm with you on the math, and thanks for the review!

**Saturn's Spawn**-**_Tenshi_**-:_blink blink_: what's going on? **_Spirit_**-i have no clue...actually i might have one. :_sly smile, Tenshi still looks confused:_ you'll just have to wait and see dear brother anyways thanks for the review!

**Taeniaea**- glad you like it and thanks for the review!

**Harpygirl91**-lol, glad you liked, your welcome too. anyways thanks for the review!

**jackie**-thanks you actually helped to remind me that those two don't know who they are. this chapter probably wouldn't exisit without you, cause i had no clue what to write next. so thanks! and thanks for the review too!

**SugarCoatedCherries**-well it is a minako/yami one..but i don't kno now..i'm having trouble with, so which ever way i feel it should go it will. welcome aboard once again to my extra killing villans chappy thing. oh and i hope this computer works better for ya. glad you liked and thanks for the review!

Disclaimer-don't own anything. well i do own the plot but that's it. oh and Titan, the demon dude, and the youma. k?k.

* * *

88 Last Time 88

"So...what are you suggesting?" Ryou asked.

Yaten smiled. "That everyone comes and stays with us in our mansion!"

... "What!" cried Seiya and Haruka.

88 This Time 88

Silence had taken over the room for a moment. Then Yaten blinked. "What? Did you guys not hear me? I said-."

"We know what you said." Haruka sighed as she collapsed to the floor. All this yelling was getting her tired. Seiya just leaned against the wall and rubbed his aching head.

It was then that Seto stepped forward. "Hold on, you can't just expect us to all go and live there! And what the heck is a senshi?" everyone's (minus Seto, and Alister) eyes widened as they realized their mistake. That was right. Seto and Alister weren't told about the senshi yet. Now the question was. Should they drag them into this. Alister pretty much was already in it, but what about the CEO?

"Um..how about we explain on the way to our place?" Taiki asked.

With a grumble the blue eyed duelist agreed. Soon they all left the hospital and either got in the Starlights limo or Seto's. They drove out a little ways from the city, but not to far. Soon a huge mansion appeared ahead of the two vehicles. There was a garden out front as well as a small track field. Michiru sighed when she saw a glint appear in the sandy haired woman's eye. No doubt she now wanted to challenge Seiya to a race.

The two limos drove up into the driveway and parked. Everyone got out and looked around in awe. The place looked huge. There would probably be no problem in giving each person two rooms. Ok that was not exactly true, but it seemed that way. Yaten smiled and faced the group.

"Welcome to the Three Lights Mansion number 2. Our number 1 house is...well not around here. So yeah, come on in and we'll explain everything!" he said. They nodded and followed the three in.

"We'll have some of our drivers take you later to pick up your things. After we show you to your rooms." Taiki explained. "But first lets talk in the den."

"Right, we have a lot to cover." Rei said. Soon the party was assembled in the large room. Joey and Tristan were drooling over the big screen tv while the others all just sat or stood around. Haruka closed the door and stood by it in case someone tried to enter.

Minako sighed. "Ok, so only Alister, and Seto don't really know who we are so, we'll have to explain that first. Then we'll talk about the new enemy."

Alister looked to Hotaru. "So who are you then?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm still Hotaru...but there's more to it then just that." the senshi then began the explanation of the Sailors and all that good stuff. Even what Yami and the others had told them, to the Starlights and other Outers. When they were finished Seto didn't really look convinced.

"Prove it then." Haruka glared at him.

"We don't have to prove a damn thing to a rich bratty kid like you."he countered her glare.

Minako rolled her eyes and stood up. "Here I'll prove it. VENUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!" a golden light filled the room then cleared. Minako now stood in her sailor fuku. Some of the boys found it hard not to stare. "There, happy?" she snapped.

Seto was to dumbstruck to say anything so he nodded. She then de-transformed and sat back down, crossing her arms.

Alister leaned towards Hotaru. "Tell me your outfit is not similar to that." she sighed.

"It is...all the fukus are like that. We weren't exactly given a choice on what to wear."

"Now to the important matters at hand. Do you girls know anything about this new enemy?" Taiki asked after clearing his throat.

"I had a premonition before the tournament about a demon who was after the Millennium Items. That same demon appeared at the dance. There's no doubt that it has been the one sending out the youma." Rei explained.

Hotaru and Alister looked at each other. "That's no...entirely true." the grey eyed duelist said. Everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Marik asked.

"He means Dartz also has some kind of control over the youma. He was there when the one at the dance appeared. It was like he called it out. We think he and this demon might be working together." Hotaru replied.

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "Who is this Dartz?" the three younger senshi and Tenshi stiffened. This was not good.

"He's the one that attacked Hotaru." Joey blurted out. The four glared at him and he coward away. However everyone felt a shiver go up their spines and turned back to the sandy haired woman. She was royally pissed.

"WHAT!" she shouted. Michiru quickly ran over and began to drag her out of the room.

"We'll be right back. I'm going to go and try to calm her down." she said peeking back into the room. Then she disappeared, though they could still hear Haruka cursing like hell all the way down the hall. Rei immediately hit Joey on the back of the head.

"Idiot! You don't tell her things like that!" she shouted.

Joey rubbed the back of his head. "Sheesh, I'm sorry. How was I supposed to know that was how she was going to react?" they sighed.

It was then that the three singers began to show them all to there rooms. The boys were on one side of the house and the girls were on the other. This was to hopefully make Haruka happy. She was already pissed enough as it was. They then went back out to get their things. Alister was able to find Varon and Raphael and bring them back with him. Later he would explain what was going on, after it all sunk into his brain.

88888

Dartz cursed under his breathe as he watched his once loyal duelists betray him. Balling his fist he punched the water that had shown him talking to some raven haired girl. A maniacal laughter filled the torch lit stone room. With a growl he glanced over his shoulders. There sat the demon who had promised him the items.

"You told me I would have everything. Yet now my only men have left and joined the pharaoh!" he shouted turning and glaring at the demon who sat at the steps.

It snickered. "Be patient my King. This is all but a minor set back. You will have your desired items and I will be able to gain back my body. This human one that I stole is beginning to rot. I have manipulated it to much." he said showing the dragon like arm.

Dartz looked at him in disgust. "Well then go get a new one! But if you want out of these corpses so bad then you better start sending out stronger youma to do the job!" he snapped and began walking out of the room. "This is all that damned Alister's fault. He dragged the others down all because of that pathetic girl."

"Then I'm not the only one who isn't doing their job right. You should have left the girl alone. By attacking her, you just made the boy even more angry at you. And as the final result he and the others left." Dartz stopped and growled. His hands were now balled into fists.

"I should have just killed her then."

The demon shrugged. "There's nothing you can do about it now. Killing her won't be of much use. It would only drive the others to destroy you."

Dartz sighed. "I know...so now what do we do?" he asked turning back around and looking into the large basin of water. Soon an image appeared of the sailor senshi. Dartz watched as they defeated each of his youma.

"Lets try going after them. Those girls have a fair amount of power. If we can get them to join us, or find a way to absorb that power, we will have those items in no time." Dartz nodded.

"Good. I leave it to you then Nanashi." with that the blue haired man left the room. Nanashi smiled within his wrappings and stood up. Walking over to the basin he watched as Mars and Venus defeated the youma in the park, then Saturn and the Grim Reaper destroy the one at the dance.

He chuckled to himself. "What a fool Dartz is. He's so wrapped up in finding his gold, he doesn't see the diamonds hiding within the rock. These girls harvest more power then those silly items combined. He can have those things. But they won't do him much good once I absorb the power of the legendary Sailor Senshi."

Suddenly black rose petals appeared whirling behind him. Soon a woman in a long black dress and heels appeared. She had long white hair that was in two braids. Two long strands hung free, framing her green eyed face. "You summoned me Lord Nanashi?" she asked getting on one knee. He turned to her.

"Kanya, bring the two senshi known as Mars and Venus to me. Tell Moray to retrieve Saturn." the woman looked up at him.

"Sire, are you sure I can not gain you all three?"

He nodded. "Those two will already be enough trouble. Saturn is far more powerful then you. That brother of yours will be able to handle her." Kanya felt a shiver run up her spine at the mention of her younger brother. She then nodded and stood up.

"As you wish my lord." with that the petals appeared again and she vanished within them.

**_

* * *

Spirit- don't even think it._**

**_Tenshi_**- think what?

**_Spirit_**- that thing you always do when something bad is about to happen.

**_Tenshi_**- oh you mean the; dun dun duuunn!

**_Spirit_**- :_hangs head_: darn it! i was so close. next time i'm just not going to say anything. anyways i hope you all liked it. Please Review! Ja ne

Death


	22. Note

Hey everyone. Ok i think i told a lot of people this already. the reason i have not been updating or even reviewing is because my computer is all messed up. i don't even have it with me to write anymore. It's getting fixed now though. I'm currenly on a friends computer. anyways once i get it back, i'll finish writting some chapters then update. I don't know when i will get it back, but hopefully it will be soon. so sorry for the wait, but there's really nothing i can do till i get the darn thing back. hope to see you all soon. Ja ne 

Death


	23. The Crystal Base

_**Tenshi**_-We're Alive! 

**_Spirit_**-I am so sorry for taking so long. the whole fixing thing took longer than we thought. needless to say i have been going through a every...angery stage since i could not access the internet.

**_Tenshi_**-oh yeah, she was very bitchy.

**_Spirit_**-anyways i shall no longer keep you from this chapter hope you like

Shout Outs-

**Sailor Ra**- ello Ra-chan! actually i might put out the first chap to the Ceres crossover one tomorrow. if i'm up to it, maybe even today. due to not having my computer i got to brainstorm a lot on my stories so i think i have enough for that one to put it out. glad you liked the last chapter. and i put some fluffy in here for you with Taru and Ali. after this though i gotta focus on getting the other girls paired up. and Vegeta behave. . . however you guys can kill the trader who hurt Hotaru in the flashback. i don't really need him anymore. anyways thanks for the review!

**Saturn's Spawn**-what are you planning to do? i'm dying to know. **_Tenshi_**-I'm Not! just leave me alone! **_Spirit_**-whatever it is, you probably deserve it in one way or another. anyways thanks for the review!

**Taeniaea**- i'm back, and i'm glad you liked it and thanks for the review!

**Harpygirl91**-i shall read it. i did read the first chap at school, but when i tried to review, it wouldn't let me. so i shall find it and read what you have updated. it was going good though. thanks for the review!

**jackie**-glad you liked my last chapter. and thanks for waiting. i really didn't think it would take this long but it did. now however i've become a computer hog because of this. oh well thanks for the review!

**Marie**-sorry it took so long. but i'm back, and i'm glad you like the story. thanks for the reivew!

Disclaimer-don't own anything. well i do own the plot but that's it. oh and Titan, the demon dude, and the youma. k?k.

* * *

88 Last Time 88 

He nodded. "Those two will already be enough trouble. Saturn is far more powerful then you. That brother of yours will be able to handle her." Kanya felt a shiver run up her spine at the mention of her younger brother. She then nodded and stood up.

"As you wish my lord." with that the petals appeared again and she vanished within them.

88 This Time 88

"I'm home!" Rei called out as she stepped into the huge mansion. She saw two people sitting on the couch arguing over who go the remote next. Was it really a surprise to find it was Haruka and Seiya. She looked at the tv and saw they had landed on the news. A smirk soon appeared on her face. "Interesting,...taxes are going up. I'm sure that will help on keeping this place Seiya." she stated.

He looked up at her already pissed off. "Shut up Rei!"

"Don't tell her to shut up you transvestite!" Haruka shouted.

Seiya glared at her. "Quit calling me that!"

Rolling her eyes she left the two to argue and walked to the kitchen to put away the groceries she just bought. A few of the servants were helping to bring in the rest. Since so many people were living here decided to get more food. Having been bored Rei volunteered to take on the task of shopping. Marik and Mokuba had come with her. Yep, Seto's little brother was now living there too. After all the CEO couldn't just leave him at home alone.

"Hey Rei!"Tenshi called walking in.

"No Tenshi, they didn't have your cereal but I got you those poptarts you liked." she said. The boy had, had his mouth opened to ask but closed it now. Rei smiled and handed him the box, telling him to put it where he'll remember where it's at. Nodding the violet eyed teen put them in a cupboard and decided to help her and the others with the rest of the things.

"So anything happen while we were out?" she asked.

"Nope. Michiru is in the music room playing her violin for Yugi Ryo, Tea, Serenity, and Duke. Hotaru's reading in the library with Taiki. Alister and his friends went to inspect the house Dartz was living in with Yaten...So that's about it I think." Rei nodded and finished up.

"You left out Joey, Tristan, Yami, Seto, and Minako." Marik said as he unloaded the fruits.

"Oh yeah. Joey and Tristan are playing video games and the other three are out back somewhere."

Mokuba looked up at Rei. "Can I go see my brother?" she smiled and nodded. Mokuba finished putting away one more bag before going to see what his brother was up to.

"Guys!" they heard Haruka shout from the living room. The three hesitated then rushed to where she was. They asked her what was wrong but all she did was nod her head to the tv. There on the screen was a picture of a weird large dark crystal like thing floating in the sky. The news reporter said it had appeared just two hours ago hovering over the outskirts of Domino City.

"No doubt...that's where the demon dude lives." Tenshi said holding the back of his head with his hands. Rei glared at him.

"Really? Cause I thought it would be little fairies." she snapped crossing her arms. Marik sighed as Tenshi pouted and told Rei she was being mean.

"Knock it off Rei. This is serious. We need to go tell the others. I also need you to call a scout meeting. Marik you can tell Yami and your other friends. We have other things to discuss as well." Marik raised an eyebrow but listened to the lead singer. 88888

All the girls, Starlights, and Tenshi sat around the study room. They didn't want to get the others into this conversation. Minako sat cross legged in the computer chair and was slowly spinning around. Hotaru sat on the desk and next to her sat Rei. Tenshi was sprawled out on the floor for some reason, looking up at the ceiling. Michiru and Haruka took the love-seat on the other side and the Starlights just stood in front of the closed door.

"Are you sure those kids can help us? I mean a lot of them seem like they'd get in the way." Seiya asked.

"Like that Joey kid." Haruka mumbled. Minako and Tenshi laughed while the others just shook their heads.

Taiki sighed. "Still this isn't exactly our fight to begin with. The demon said it was after the Millennium Items, not the sailor crystals."

"If anything we're the ones intruding." Rei stated

"But they never fought anything like this!"

Hotaru shook her head. "We don't know that Haruka. They could have just as much experience as us only in different ways of fighting. Obviously they haven't any powers like ours, and the don't fight hand to hand."

"Maybe these Items are their means of combat then." Minako pointed out.

Michiru nodded. "That could be true. We should ask them about what they've faced before."

"Right , but while we're still here we learned possibly where the enemy is staying." Seiya said. All but Rei, Tenshi, and Haruka looked shocked. With a hard tug Haruka pulled the cord to the large curtains covering the window. All gasped when they saw a floating black crystal thing in the distance.

"It shouldn't be to hard to guess where that is." she said.

Minako looked at them. " should we go and face him?"

"That might be what they want us to do. Or the whole crystal thing could be a trap. I think the best thing to do would be to wait, and see if anything comes out of there." Taiki suggested.

"But that might take forever."

Rei sighed. "We really don't have a choice. If it is the real thing then I doubt it's so easy to get inside. Plus the military will be all over this one. Hopefully they don't do anything stupid."

Tenshi nodded then smiled, "ok this meeting is over. Lets go eat now. I'm hungry!"

88888

It was late at night when Alister awoke from his sleep. He kept having these dreams where Dartz kept finding him and trying to kill him, Varon, and Raphael. Every time the blue haired man was about to kill him though, he would wake up. Earlier when they had gone back to the house, group had found it completely empty. Only their rooms were untouched. Sighing he threw the blanket off and got up. Maybe something to drink would help him sleep better.

Putting on a muscle shirt he opened his door and quietly went out into the hall. Man this place was creepy at night. It was so silent and dark. The only light he had came from the street lamps outside and the quarter full moon. Silently he made his way passed the others doors and went down the stairs.

A noise was coming from the kitchen. Was someone else up? Maybe one of the servants were still there. Still just to be safe he put his back to the wall and inched towards the corner. Finally he was able to peer around it and look in. A shadowed figure was looking through the cabinet. They stood up on their tip toes to reach the top shelf. A small box fell out and hit them on the head.

"Ow." came the hushed voice. It didn't take the grey eyed duelist long to figure out who it was.

He went in and turned on the lights. "Hotaru?" he asked. The girl jumped and turned to him.

"Oh it's you Alister. You startled me." she said bending down and picking up the box of bandage. She didn't put it away though, which meant she needed it for something.

"What are you doing with that?"

"Oh um...nothing." she said hiding it behind her back.

He crossed his arms. "Don't lie, now why do you need it?" she sighed.

"Remember when that wolf youma attacked the park and he blew up the tree?" he nodded. "Well some of the wood had cut up my back pretty badly. Rei had bandaged it when I got back to the hotel, but Dartz had reopened some of them...along with adding a few of his own cuts. Anyways I have to change the bandage for them again."

"And you can do this on your own?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. She bowed her head and shook it. Shacking his head he walked in and lifted her up onto the counter in the middle of the room. He then got behind her. "Here I'll help. Give me the box and lift up your shirt a little."

Hotaru gave him a weird look but did as he said. Luckily she was wearing a loose strap shirt and pj pants, instead of a nightgown. He looked at the old bandage and saw it was stained with some blood. He immediately felt a great amount of sadness and guilt. Ignoring his thoughts however he removed the old wraps and cleaned the dried blood off her back. Soon he began wrapping it back up.

"Thanks Alister." he heard her whisper.

He nodded. "It's no problem. Almost done." tacking some medical tape he tore a piece off with his teeth and placed it over the end of the wrap for it to stay.

Hotaru let her shirt down and was about to get off the counter when two arms wrapped around her stomach. She felt Alister press his chest to her back and she blushed. He leaned the side of his head on hers and smiled. Her scent washed over him and he inhaled it. She smelled of lavender and rain.

"Alister are you ok?" he heard her ask.

Nodding he said, "I'm fine...I just want to stay like this for awhile."

After he said that, Hotaru closed her eyes and relaxed against him. For some reason she felt safe in his arms. It almost scared her. She had never felt this safe before. However she dismissed it all and just sat there, leaning against him. Secretly she hoped the moment would never end.

_**

* * *

Spirit-**_ well thats it for this chapter. 

_**Tenshi**_-not enough? well then wait 'til tomorrow.

**_Spirit_**-that is if you review. Please Review! Ja ne

Death


	24. Souls and Demons

**_Spirit_**- ello all! 

**_Tenshi_**- wow, we're getting back into this habit of updating.

**_Spirit_**- weird huh? oh well, here's the next chapter for you all.

Shout Outs-

**Sailor Ra**- Vegeta zip it. if i don't update then i wont be able to post the story Your in. so zip it! Yeah! Alister and Hotaru story that i can read! yeah!aw but i hate to see good stories end. alas they must though. have fun killing that one guy for me. and thanks for the review!

**Saturn's Spawn**- that sounds like a nice little enviroment for them. bravo, bravo:clapping: lol, glod you liked the chapter, and thanks for the review!

**Taeniaea**- glad you like it and thanks for the review!

Disclaimer-don't own anything. well i do own the plot but that's it. oh and Titan, the demon dude, and the youma. k?k.

**NOTE!- **i will only be updating my fics Tuesday and Thursday. I have to have time to wright this stuff out you know. but it shouldn't take me too long to go back to updating everyday for this fic.

* * *

88 Last Time 88

Nodding he said, "I'm fine...I just want to stay like this for awhile."

After he said that, Hotaru closed her eyes and relaxed against him. For some reason she felt safe in his arms. It almost scared her. She had never felt this safe before. However she dismissed it all and just sat there, leaning against him. Secretly she hoped the moment would never end.

88 This Time 88

Kanya looked out over the city. The sun was just beginning to rise, but the cool night air still clung around the place. The white haired woman could see her breathe's make little clouds in front of her. She still wore her black dress, which did not provide any warmth. However she could not feel the cold as humans did.

The sound of chains rattling made her look over her shoulder. Her eyes narrowed as she saw her younger brother approach. All of his face was bandaged up except for his left eye. His wrists and ankles were shackled and chained together. This was to prevent him from running off on his own. Due to the chains he was hunched forward, though he didn't seem to mind as he took another step closer.

"What are you doing here Moray? I am supposed to go out first and retrieve Venus and Mars." she snapped.

His eye twinkled, he was smiling and that scared her. "I just wanted to see my older sister in action. Plus these senshi sound tasty."

"Well that's too bad for you, cause you weren't ordered to eat them. We were ordered to deliver them to Nanashi."

"And since when did I ever listen to that screwed-up bastard?" Kanya glared at him. Why their master even trusted him, she didn't know. He was her brother, and even she didn't trust him. Moray wasn't the type you can say would have your back in a fight. Most likely he'd jump in and finish both of you off.

Moray saw his sisters uneasiness and chuckled. The woman just turned away and looked back out at the streets. Out stretching her arms a sudden wind picked up. On the streets below, shadows began to rise up and take on many different looking youma. When a good number had arisen she let her arms fall to her sides. Glancing back at her brother she smirked.

"And now my fun begins." with that she stepped off the ledge and onto the street. Moray watched as she lead the small army of youma down the road.

"On the contrary my dear sister. It is my fun, that has begun."

88888

Kanya smirked to herself as her youma started stealing the souls of the humans. Their cries of pain and terror echoed throughout the streets. It wouldn't be long now before those senshi showed up. Turning to face the building she saw Moray was gone. A frown formed on her face. She was sure her sadistic little brother would have loved this. Maybe he was jealous that she made the first move?

It didn't really matter, for just as she turned back around a large fire made arrow shot past her and destroyed two of her youma. Looking on a few cars she found the three senshi. "Hello girls, I thought you were never going to come."

"Who are you? And what are you doing to these people?" Venus asked, getting her chain out.

Kanya smirked. "Oh just stealing there souls for my master of course. Which reminds me. My master also requested Your presence!" with that the youma stopped chasing the people and started heading towards the three.

"WORLD SHACKING!" suddenly a large golden orb appeared and wiped out four of them. Kanya glanced back to see even more Senshi.

"There's more of you?" she snapped.

Uranus unsheathed her sword and pointed it at the silver haired woman. "Yes, but it looks like there's only one of you."

Neptune tuned to the starlights. "Cover us. If we take her out, the youma will just leave." with a nod the group spread out.

Kanya quickly brought out a staff in time to block Uranus's swing. The senshi didn't give her time for a counter though. With great speed and strength she kept up her rain of attacks on the woman. The rest of the senshi began getting rid of the youma. However Mars found time to help the wind senshi out.

"MARS SNAKE FIRE!" she cried out. The serpent charged and knocked Kanya into a wall. The woman's body looked a little burned and was slightly smoking. Lifting her head slowly she glared at her.

"You . . ." without a moments notice she appeared before the raven haired girl and tackled her to the ground. "You're going to pay for that!"

Mars could feel her energy start draining away from her. What was really scaring her though, was that Kanya was beginning to look Like Her! She didn't know if she was just getting light headed or what. With a lot of effort she managed to kick the woman off her.

"Mars?" she heard Saturn call out to her. Soon the violet eyed senshi was kneeling next to her, staring at her in shock. Sitting up she saw her hair had taken on a few silver streaks. Kanya now had raven colored streaks in her hair.

"What the hell is she?" Uranus asked.

Kanya began laughing as she got up. "You mean you've never heard of a morpher?" the Starlights gasped at this.

"You know what they are?" Venus asked Star Maker. She nodded.

"It's a type of Old Age demon. By absorbing the energy of their victims they can take on the appearance of them. Some are even rumored to take on their powers as well."

"Correct." Kanya said, straitening up. "I am Kanya a morphing type demon."

"Who cares? We can still beat you. Ready!" Uranus called out. Everyone except Saturn and Mars nodded. They all then powered up there attacks.

"WORLD SHACKING"  
"DEEP SUBMERGE"  
"LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK"  
"SERIOUS LASER"  
"GENTLE CREATOR"

"SENSITIVE INFERNO!"

The attacks merged and headed straight for the female demon. She gave out a pain filled cry as it came closer to her. A blinding light forced the girls to close there eyes when the attack made impact. A large wind formed and the youma disappeared. Finally the area was returning to normal. They were able to open their eyes and looked for any sign that she was still alive.

Venus smiled. "Yes! We got her!" she cried.

"I don't know, that almost seemed to easy." Star Fighter pointed out.

Mars stood up with a little help from Saturn. "Well my hair turned back to normal, and the youma are all gone. That's proof enough for me."

"Still there will be more from where she came from. We need to keep a sharp eye out." Saturn said. The others nodded and de-transformed as the people were starting to wake up around them. "Now, lets get back to the house and tell the others what happened, before they worry themselves to death."

"Do you think it was ok to leave only Tenshi there with them?" Minako asked.

Everyone looked at her. "No."

88888

Kanya appeared inside a torch lit hallway. Her legs trembled and she had to lean up against the wall for support. Her body sported bruises and burns of all kinds. It didn't matter to her though. Demons healed quickly, most would be gone in a few hours. She had been lucky, just before the attack hit she was able to open up a portal to save herself. Still how was she to tell Nanashi she had failed? Her master would not be at all pleased. Then again it was He who had miscalculated. There had been far more senshi then just three.

Making her way to her room she thought about each scouts attacks. They seemed to revolve around a certain element. Mars had been fire, Uranus. . possible sky or wind. And Neptune was definitely water. The rest she had yet to discover though. But maybe the best way to beat them was by finding their elements weakness? It was just a theory but it was all she had to go by at the moment.

"There might be even more of them as well." she said to herself. "I'll need to plan out my next move much more carefully."

"Does that mean you failed?" came a voice behind her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and a shiver ran up her spine. Turning her head she found her creepy brother behind her.

"What's it to you, Moray? It's not like it was My fault. There are more senshi than just the three master mentioned." she snapped and kept going.

He smirked behind his wraps. "Aw. . poor Kanya. You look like your in pain."

"I'm fine!" she shouted. "Don't you have some rats or something to torture?"

"No. . . but I do have some information on these scouts that might be of some use to you." at this the silver haired woman stopped and glanced over her shoulder.

"What are you talking about."

He just smirked. "Follow me." he said and began to lead her in the other direction.

* * *

**_Spirit_**-not much of the senshi in this

**_Tenshi_**-but it was mostly to help get to know the bad guys mostly.

**_Spirit_**- next chapter will be out Tuesday! but Please Review! Ja ne

Death


	25. Troudle With Love

**_Spirit_**- it be Tuesday! 

**_Tenshi_**- that means another update, yeah!

**_Spirit_**- yep, so here it is.

Shout Outs-

**Sailor Ra**- I've learned three things about men. 1) Men lie. 2)You can't change a Man. 3) Men lie. My teacher told me those, and the funny thing is, my teacher's a man. so yeah. Yep, that's what she can do, sucks don't it? anyways thanks for the review!

**Saturn's Spawn**- as far as i know Tenshi is doing fine. ever get the feeling those two love their jobs just a little bit too much? anyways glad you liked and thanks for the review!

**Taeniaea**- glad you like it and thanks for the review!

**Rei Minamino**- glad you liked it. And actually i will mot stop replying until they tell me. I've read the rules a dozen times, and nowhere in there does it have that we can't reply back. so until they put it in there or tell me, I shall not stop. that's just the way i am. Tenshi- get's her into a lot of trouble sometimes. Spirit- quiet you! anyways thanks for the review!

**bluedragonflyofdestiny**- yep, but i like different. plus i was actually getting tired of Alister never getting her, so yeah. glad you liked and thanks for the reivew!

**jackie**- yes, she will fight. though it won't exactly be the next time around. but when she does, she's actually gonna fight solo, so yeah. glad you liked and thanks for the review!

**Eternal Zanzie**- glad you liked it and thanks for the review!

**Harpygirl91**- thanks! i do my best. thanks for the review!

Disclaimer-don't own anything. well i do own the plot but that's it. oh and Titan, the demon dude, and the youma. k?k.

**SUPER IMPORTANT NOTE**!- well not really, it's just about how i'm updating my fics. to find out what fics will be updated when, go to my profile and scroll down. it will be the last thing on there.

* * *

88 Last Time 88 

"What are you talking about."

He just smirked. "Follow me." he said and began to lead her in the other direction.

88 This Time 88

Minako sighed for like the tenth time that morning. She had been outside soaking up some sun by the pool. A few of the guys were out and in the water. It had been nice for awhile, 'til she heard Kaiba and Yami get into another argument. It seemed all those two ever did was argue when she was around. After a moment Joey and Duke broke it up, and she was able to have some peace again.

'Wonder what they were arguing about this time though.' she thought. 'Oh well, at least they shut up.'

Damn it, there they went again. This was getting annoying. Sitting up she took her shades off and looked to see what the problem was. Unfortunately all she got was a face full of pool water. It seemed the two had been arguing on the diving board and both ended up falling it. This caused a huge splash that got the blonde haired girl all wet. Glaring, she grabbed the volleyball next to her and threw it at the two. It hit the water in front of them, but it still got there attention.

"Knock it off you two! I'm trying to get a tan here." both looked embarrassed and nodded. With a hopeful sigh, she laid back down and put her shades back on.

Yami swam over to Joey and Yugi who were trying desperately not to laugh. He just glared at them, but that did know good. "Oh cut it. I'm not in the mood." he snapped.

"Not out fault you got her mad. Why are you and Kaiba at each others throats anyways? You've been like that ever since we got to this house." Joey asked. Yami sunk a little in the water to hide his face. However both could see the blush on his face.

Yugi smirked. "Let me guess. You like Minako, but so does Kaiba."

"And now you're both fighting to gain her attention." Yami stood straight up again.

"Yeah, but I guess that's not doing so well." both started laughing again. Yugi stopped when he saw his friends expression.

He thought for a moment. "I got it. Instead of just competing. Why don't you actually ask her out first?"

"I don't know. . ."

"Oh come on! You'd make a way better boyfriend than dat psycho Kaiba." Joey said, wrapping an arm around Yami's shoulder.

"It's not that, it's just. . . what if she doesn't like me that way?"

Yugi just smiled. "Well you'll never know 'til you ask. So go." both guys grabbed Yami's arms and lead him out of the pool. The two then pushed the pharaoh towards the blonde haired senshi. He looked back unsure and the two gave him a thumb's up. Sighing, he looked ahead and began to make his way over to Minako. The girl had her eyes closed when he got up to her.

However just as he was about to speak Hotaru came running outside and grabbed Minako's hand. Instantly the blonde sat up in surprise and looked up at her friend. "Minako I need your help on finding a outfit. Alister's taking me out tonight." pleaded the violet eyed teen.

Minako smiled and got up. "Of course!" with that both girls turned and went into the house. Yami just stood there, forgotten and dumbstruck. He had been so close, maybe this was a sign or something. He didn't have time to think on it though as a looming shadow soon appeared over him. Icy blue eyes glared down at him, when he turned around. It was Kaiba.

"What were you going to ask Minako?" he asked, in a stern voice.

Yami just glared at him. "Who said I was even going to ask her anything"  
"You looked pretty nervous, for just wanting to have a casual conversation!"

"I don't need to explain myself to you Seto!"

"Would you two stop it! Geez you're giving me a head ache. There's only one way to solve this problem." Joey said, coming between the two.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes at him, "what are you talking about Wheeler?"

"I'm talking about a Duel. Winner get's to have Minako!" at this Kaiba smirked, however Yami seemed unsure.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. We should let Minako decide who she wants to be with."

"What are you, afraid? If you're not going to duel me, then you automatically forfeit the match and I win." Kaiba said. Yami glared at him, then got out his deck and his duel disk opened up. The smirk returned on Kaiba's face as he did the same. Both then went on opposite sides of the backyard.

Joey had a huge grin on his face, then lifted his arms into the air. "Alright guys. Ready! Duel!"

88888

Minako followed Hotaru to her room. They got inside and Hotaru closed the door. Minako looked around and found Hotaru hadn't laid a single dress out. With a confused look, she turned back to her violet eyed friend. Hotaru just grinned and went and sat on the bed.

"So Minako, how's life?" she asked.

The blonde raised an eyebrow to her. "Good. . . I thought you wanted help on finding a dress."

"I lied. I wanted to talk to you about Seto and Yami." she said grinning from ear to ear. "You helped me with Alister, now I want to help you. So, do you like any of them?"

Minako blushed, "well yeah. I think they're both great. Kaiba's a little stuck up, but that's ok with me. And Yami seems to serious all the time."

"So which one do you like more?"

". . . I don't know." she replied taking a seat on the bed in front of the violet eyed girl.

Hotaru rocked back and forth for a little bit. Trying to think of what to say. "Well, this is a nice predicament for the lady of love." at that Minako glared at her. "But they do seem like they both would be nice for you. And I know they both like you."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Hotaru just had a mischievous smile on her face. "I was watching you from Tenshi's window. I think Yami was about to even ask you out."the blush returned

"He was? Oh damn it, I didn't even see him. Still I don't know which one to choose. I don't want to break the others heart." both were quiet for awhile. Hotaru never really had any boyfriends before, so she couldn't talk from experience. And unlike Minako, only person had liked her, not two. The violet eyed girl felt like she did have to help her friend though. Finally an idea came to her.

"How about this, whichever one can proof to you And me they would be the better choice for you, you pick? We'll both give them secret tests to determine this."

The blue eyed girl thought about this. "Hm, well it's the best thing we got so far. Why not?"

At that the two shook hands and decided to go back out to see what the first test could be.

88888

Hotaru and Minako were giggling when they came back outside. However when they got up to Joey they stopped. Looking around, they realized Yami and Kaiba were locked in a duel. Yami had his Dark Magician out and Kaiba had his Blue Eyes White Dragon on the field. No one noticed the two girls as the battle was heating up.

Turning to Joey, Minako asked. "Why are they dueling? They get in another fight or something?"

Not even looking to see who asked, Joey replied. "Well since they both like Minako, they decided to play each other. Winner gets her."

"WHAT?"shouted both girls. At this everyone stopped and turned to see what was happening. Yami and Kaiba froze as they saw the blonde haired girl turn and glare at them.

"I can't believe you two! You think a duel is going to determine something this serious? Well you both can just forget it!" her fists clenched as tears welled up in her eyes. "Agh! I can't stand either of you! You're both jerks!"

With that she turned on her heal and stormed off, back into the house. Hotaru watched her friend go sadly then turned to the boys with a death glare that would frighten Haruka even. She didn't say anything though, there was no need for words. They all could tell how disgusted she was with them. Silently the girl then went to go find the blonde.

**_

* * *

Tenshi-_** tsk tsk tsk. that was not a smart thing to do. 

**_Spirit_**- and you know it was stupid if even Tenshi thinks so.

**_Tenshi_**- Hey!

**_Spirit_**- anyways that's all for now. Please Review! Ja ne

Death


	26. Taru's Secret Test

**_Tenshi_**- Attention All! Spirit is currently tied up at the moment so i shall be taking over this update today! 

_**-In the bathroom-**_

**_Spirit_**- lepth mree ouf _:is tied up and gagged_:

_**-Back with Tenshi-**_

**_Tenshi_**- anways here's the shout out's to all those who reviewed. hope you like this chap too!

Shout Outs-

**Sailor Ra**- **_Tenshi_**-hey we men ain't all that bad. but yeah those to are, which reminds me, i have to go kill Joey for coming up with that stupid plan! oh and why are you always mean to those guys? their men, we tend to argue a lot. it's in our nature _:goes over and tries to take Vegeta's neckalace off:_ darn it! it won't come off. . . oh well. at least it's not on me! anyways Spirit would normally say thanks for the review so yeah thanks for that!

**Saturn's Spawn**- _**Tenshi**_-thanks for the all the fun! tell Shadow i said hi!hey am i a gentleman :_puppy-dog eyes:_ i hope so, anyways yeah if Spirit were here she'd say thanks for the review so yeah, you probably already know that!

**Taeniaea**- **_Tenshi_**-we sa glad you like it! and thanks for the review as Spirit would say!

**jackie**- **_Tenshi_**-_ :writes down:_ never. .treat. . a woman . . like. . an item. Got it! thanks for the advice! oh yeah and thanks for the review as Spirit would say!

**Harpygirl**- _**Tenshi**_-Hey i'm not a baka!Seto and Yami are, and maybe the 99 percentthat go to your school, but i'm not!. . . am i? yeah Spirit usually says thanks for the review so thanks for it!

Disclaimer-Spirit doesn't own anything. well she does own the plot but that's it. oh and Titan, the demon dude, and the youma. k?k.

* * *

88 Last Time 88

With that she turned on her heal and stormed off, back into the house. Hotaru watched her friend go sadly then turned to the boys with a death glare that would frighten Haruka even. She didn't say anything though, there was no need for words. They all could tell how disgusted she was with them. Silently the girl then went to go find the blonde.

88 This Time 88

The door slammed on the girls way back inside. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten, who were at the table going over their sales, jumped and looked over at the two. Minako had stopped running, but was still crying. Hotaru had her in a hug to comfort her. The three immediately got up and rushed over. They all crowded around the blonde who was trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Minako what happened?" Taiki asked.

She tried to reply, but couldn't between the sobs, so Hotaru answered them. "Yami and Seto. We caught them both dueling for who gets to have Minako." the boys looked made. However none of them were prepared for what happened next.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!" suddenly Haruka came storming into the room and headed for the backyard. Instantly the Three Lights grabbed her to hold her back.

"Haruka hold on a second!" Yaten shouted. He had a hold of her right leg but was being dragged across the floor.

"You can't just going around killing these guys every time they act like jack-asses." Seiya cried who had her by the left arm, what he got was an elbow in the face.

Haruka just kept going, but a lot slower now due to their weight. "Oh shut up Seiya, I don't have to listen to a idiot like you!" No one had noticed Rei come into the room 'til she opened the door for her fuming friend. Haruka smirked and in no time shook the three off her. Then she went running out to find her victims. Everyone looked at the purple eyed girl in shock.

"Rei!" the three boys shouted.

"Do you have any idea what you have just done?" Yaten asked, looking completely terrified like the other two singers.

The raven haired girl just nodded. "Yes, I'm helping Haruka to teach these boys a lesson. Don't worry, I doubt Haruka will really kill them. And Hotaru can always heal their major injuries."

"If I feel like it." Hotaru said in a monotone voice. Soon cries for help and crashing sounds were heard coming from outside. Tenshi came skipping into the room and looked out the doors window.

"Ooh a fight! Go Ruka!" he cried, punching the air. They all looked at the violet eyed boy in disbelieve.

"Tenshi. . . aren't you worried about the guys?" Taiki asked.

Tenshi just shook his head and turned to them with a huge smile. "Nope, I've had the crap beat out of me by her before. And I came out just fine." all stared at him.

"Maybe what I did, wasn't such a good idea. I don't want the boys to have permanent brain damage like Grim here." Rei said.

None of them felt brave enough to go outside and actually stop the angry woman though. Soon the sounds stopped. Haruka then came back in, looking like she just got out of a nice warm bath. She walked over to Minako who had stopped crying by now and hugged her. With a wink the sandy haired woman then left the room. All looked towards the door, not sure if they wanted to go check on the boys. They might not look so pretty.

"Tenshi go outside and see if you can find their remains. We'll be in Minako's room." Hotaru said, then she and Rei took the blonde out and up the stairs. Tenshi saluted and bounded happily outside.

88888

"You ok now Minako?"Rei asked the blonde as they sat around the bed.

She just nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I'm ok. Thanks for this guys." Hotaru and Rei looked at each other. They knew she really wasn't ok. However they also knew the girl was stubborn, and wouldn't confess ho she really felt. All they could do was just show her that they were there for her. A knock came on the door and soon Michiru and Haruka came in. The aqua haired woman went over and gave minako a gentle hug.

"Hey there, we were wondering if you would like to go shopping with us Minako. I have to find a new dress for another gig coming up soon. And I believe Haruka just wants to get out of the house." with another smile the blonde nodded and got up.

"Alright. You girls keep an eye on those boys. If they try to run away, sick Tenshi on them. He can track them down." Haruka said. Hotaru and Rei nodded. Soon the two women and Minako were gone and the two purple haired girls were in the living room watching TV with a lot of the others.

88888

Moray had taken out several books when he and Kanna reached his room. The silver haired woman just sat down and began to concentrate her energy on healing the major wounds she had received. Still the memory of the battle from the other day was fresh in her mind. She had not the strength to heal herself then. Now it was all returning and soon she would be as good as new again.

Kanna watched as her brother pulled out the books they had gotten from the library in the dark crystal they were staying in. She had not yet read them, but from all the bookmarks and scraps of paper laid with in the pages she could tell Moray had. Looking over the titles he found an old dark green one, that looked ancient and the cover looked moth eaten. Opening the book up, he turned it to the 28th page.

"What exactly do you have there Moray?" she asked.

He just chuckled. "I found this book after you left. It's the one I told you about. It was written by a sage working for the Royal Mercurian family. With in these pages is the trump card we need to defeat the senshi."

Kanna raised an eyebrow. "Really? And what does it say this special card is?"

"Their crystals. Each senshi apparently has a crystal which is not only the origin of their power, but it also contains their starseeds, which is their life force." he explained.

"So these crystals are what we need to destroy them." Moray glanced up at her, causing a shiver to go up her spine.

"It seems your anger has let you forget our orders. We were told to capture, not kill the senshi." Kanna glared at him then looked away and crossed his arms. Smirking under the cloth he turned back to the book and read through it. "It says their crystals are located within their bodies. Even if the bodies of the senshi are destroyed, they can be resurrected with the power of their own crystal."

"Good, we have what we need to get them. That's all I wanted to know." Kanna said and stood up. Walked over to the door but stopped when she felt his eyes on her.

"You seem to be in great haste sister, are you certain you can even get close enough to obtain these crystals."

Turning, her fierce green eyes to him she snapped, "you dare to call me weak!"

"I never said such a thing, however the senshi out number us 8 to 2. Plus there are four more senshi."

"There's more of them?"

"Yes, one for each planet, and their leader is the senshi of the Moon. However there is nothing in here about those three women dressed in black. They must not be from our solar system. Now listen carefully I have a plan that will benefit both of us. . ."

88888

It was late by the time Haruka and the others got home. Most of the house was dark, thought it seemed a few people were still in the living room. Minako zipped up her jacket as the cool night air caused her to shiver. The other two were already up to the house, but stopped when they realized she wasn't with them. Turning around they found she was looking up at the night sky.

"Minako you coming?" Michiru asked.

"I'll be there in a second. I just want to look at the stars some."

Haruka looked concerned, but nodded. "Alright, but come in soon. It's cold out." the teen nodded and waved to them as they went in. Sighing she walked over and sat on the steps to the porch. Though the shopping had been fun, it still didn't quite erase the anger and pain of the events earlier that day. She wanted to slap herself. Even after what the two did, she still felt that she more then liked them. So now her heart was not only pulling apart, it also was breaking.

Something warm draped over her shoulders and she looked up. It was a jacket, and she knew who it belonged to. Quickly she turned away before she could look at Yami. She was still mad at him after all. Sighing the pharaoh sat down beside her, but kept a good distance so she wouldn't get even more angry. For awhile neither of the two said anything. That was until Yami looked down at his feet.

"I'm sorry." Minako glanced over at him. "I know those two words aren't going to make up for what I did, but I still need to say them. I'm sorry that I tried to duel for you. I knew it was wrong of me, yet I went along with it anyways. If you wish you don't even have to be my friend. I don't deserve someone like you."

Minako was silent. She didn't know what to say to this. But being the lady of love, and also just a girl head over heals for this guy, she could tell it was all coming from the heart. Slightly she smiled at him. "No, I would still like to be your friend. Actually I think I now know who I want to be with now. . . you."

Yami was surprised and blushed at this, "but what about Kaiba?"

"Kaiba's not the one who came out here to apologize to me, even though he knew I was mad at him. You're the one who did that." then without warning she leaned over and kissed the teen on the cheek. "Thank you Yami."

The tri-colored hair boy just smiled and wrapped an arm around her. Both then looked up at the nights sky together. Unknown to them though Rei and Hotaru were spying through the study room's window. Both tried their hardest to hold in their squeals as they watched the two. Instead they high-fived each other. Quickly they closed the window and went out into the hall.

"Well it looks like Yami passed your test Hotaru." Rei said smirking. While Minako was out shopping, the violet eyed girl had told Rei that whoever apologized first and was truly sincere about it, would be the right one for their blonde haired friend.

Hotaru just nodded. "Yep, it seems he did. To bad for Seto, but oh well. I'm sure he'll find someone someday."

"Maybe. . . wanna watch a movie?" Hotaru nodded and the two went to the living room still smiling at their friends happiness and mended heart.

_**

* * *

Tenshi- well that's it! hope you all enjoyed.**_

**_Spirit_**- _:suddenly comes storming in, death glaring at Tenshi and is dripping wet.:_

**_Tenshi_**- AH! how did you get out!. . . and why are you wet?

_**Spirit**_- I'm a senshi idiot! i can use the spirit's to untie me, and bathrooms lock from the inside baka! but the reason i'm wet is, you left the tub running for some reason! where you trying to kill me!

**_Tenshi_**- _:gulps then turns to reviewers:_ it was nice knowing all of you, now i must say good bye. . . possibly forever.

**_Spirit_**- _:tackles him; big dust clooud; soon see Tenshi tied up and being turned around over a fire pit.:_ barbaquedGrim Reaperanyone? anyways i hope you guys liked it, and Please Review! Ja ne

Death


	27. Stolen Crystal

**_Spirit_**- hello all, i am back! Tenshi is to however, but i now think he knows better than to mess with me. 

**_Tenshi_**- :_eye twitches and has random spazy moments_: so many bunnies..so little air.

_**Spirit**_- think i overdid it?...nah! anyways the chapter from here on out are going to have lots of action, but i'll try to fit as much mushy stuff as i can in them. this fic is darwing close to it's end, but i still have a few more updates to go so don't worry.

Shout Outs-

**Sailor Ra**- Sorry Ra-chan, but please don't kill my brother, even though his is a stupid no good muse who can't think to save his life! anyways glad you got a new thing for Vegeta and yeah i gave mine to Tenshi. glad you liked the chap and thanks for the review!

**Saturn's Spawn**- well aren't you a reliable friend Shadow? actually that is to be expected of you. and rememberSaturn's Spawn? Hotaru said she would heal them...lets just go with that, cause i also have no clue how he was able to walk on his own. anyways glad you liked it and thanks for the review!

**Taeniaea**- glad you like it! and thanks for the review!

**jackie**- tenshi would like to thank you for the advice, but he can't right now. **_Tenshi_**-:_looking around frantically for any bunnies_: _**Spirit**_-:_sighs_: well glad you liked it and thanks for the review!

**Harpygirl**- yes, Tenshi is actually stupid most of the time, but i love him. lucky for him. anyways glad you liked how yami won her over and stuff, thanks for the review!

Disclaimer-Spirit doesn't own anything. well i do own the plot but that's it. oh and Titan, the demon dude, and the youma. k?k.

* * *

88 Last Time 88

Hotaru just nodded. "Yep, it seems he did. To bad for Seto, but oh well. I'm sure he'll find someone someday."

"Maybe. . . wanna watch a movie?" Hotaru nodded and the two went to the living room still smiling at their friends happiness and mended heart.

88 This Time 88

Rei smiled as the wind blew freely in her hair. She, Haruka, and Marik were going out to pick up everyone's dinner. Haruka didn't want to go alone, so the two volunteered to go with her. It would give the sandy haired woman someone to talk to. The raven haired girl sat in the passenger seat of the yellow convertible, while Marik sat in the back. As usual, Haruka was going a little over the speed limit, but Rei didn't really care.

They finally got off and pulled up into the drive-through. Haruka began to order as Rei looked around the area. It was kind of busy. Shopping centers and other restaurants were all along the street. Pedestrians ran across the roads when traffic had slowed down. It looked a lot like a few of the streets in Tokyo. Thinking about her home town, she wondered if everyone was doing ok there. Makoto and Ami would be returning there soon, and Usagi would be back in about two more days. She wondered if they would have to come and help them.

"Rei, you ok?" she heard Marik ask. She looked back at him, and smiled before nodding.

"Yeah I'm o-." suddenly a scream interrupted her sentence. All looked up to see people running and cars turning the other way around. Without another thought both Haruka and Rei were out of the car to see what was going on. They turned the corner and gasped. There hovered that woman from last time. She had a chain that was linked around a huge ugly and vicious looking dog. It was bigger than the fast food place. Marik ran up to them, his Millennium Rod out.

"You two need to transform and stop that thing. I'll try to control that woman." the two nodded and brought out their pens.

"URANUS PLANET POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

In no time both were in their uniforms and charged ahead. Kanna smirked then released the dog. Marik saw his chance to try and control her mind. Using the Millennium Rod he began to try and grasp hold of it. However what he got shocked him. He could hear the woman's laughter in his head.

'Foolish human. You think I will succumb so easily to that?' her voice said in his mind. He then felt a jolt run through his body and shoot him back. Mars saw him and quickly ran to defend the Egyptian incase the woman tried another attack on him.

"URANUS WORLD SHACKING!" The senshi of the wind's attack hit the large youma head on. It gave out a painfilled howl before vanishing. Uranus didn't like the look of this. That was far to easy. She looked around for Kanna, but found the silver haired woman to be missing. Still keeping her guard up she walked over to Mars who was helping Marik up.

"Did you get it?" Mars asked.

Uranus nodded. "Yeah, it was pathetically weak for such a big thing. But that woman disappeared to. That couldn't have been all she had."

"Lets head back home and tell the others. Something's not right here." Marik said, able to stand without any support now. Uranus nodded, but suddenly felt like something was coming. Glancing back she saw what it was, and who it was going for.

"Mars! Look Out!" she shouted and shoved the girl out of the way. A small black laser like blast went right through the sandy haired senshi. Her mouth opened in a soundless scream before she fell to the ground, seemingly unconscious.

Mars quickly got up and rushed to her. "Uranus!" a navy blue blur passed over head and she looked up to see a crystal float into the hands of Kanna.

The woman chuckled. "Well I had planned on getting your crystal first, but I think this way is much better." Mars glared at her, then quickly got in front of the two.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" the attack flew through the air, but missed as Kanna had disappeared. "What? Where did she go?"

The raven haired senshi looked around, but couldn't find her. Suddenly a blast hit her from the behind and sent her flying a few yards away. Kanna's laughter echoed around her. Slowly the woman approached the wounded Senshi. "Game over little girl. Looks like I won."

"I don't think so!" Kanna then cried out in pain and clutched her shoulder. Mars could see the Millennium Rod, which had turned into a dagger, sticking out of her back. Kanna pulled it out and threw it to the ground. Glancing over her shoulder she glared at the boy.

"You two got lucky. But rest assure it, I will be back." and with that she vanished.

88888

Hotaru was sitting in the living room, watching a cartoon with Alister. Mokuba was sitting on the floor in front of them, totally entranced by what was going on in the Tv. Everyone else were all spread about the house, waiting for their dinner to get back. It was then that the violet eyed girl frowned and looked at the clock. Alister noticed her uneasiness and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

"It's been over a half an hour. It doesn't take that long for Haruka to go and pick up food."

Alister shrugged, "maybe there's a lot of traffic." suddenly the three heard frantic honking coming from outside. The two teens looked at each other than got up to see what was going on. When they opened the door they saw Marik carrying an unconscious Rei in his arms over to them. Both starred in shock.

"What happened?"

"I'll explain later. But something's seriously wrong with Haruka. She's barely breathing and is as pale as death." the two let Marik in then went to the car and got Haruka out. Alister carried her in while Hotaru scooted things off the dinning room table to better examin her Marik had taken Rei up to her room. By now everyone was coming out to see what was going on. Minako, Tenshi, Michiru, and the Three Lights instantly came over.

"What's wrong with her?" Minako asked

Hotaru frowned. "Her sailor crystal was stolen. If we don't get it back, she could die."

When Marik came back into the room he explained all that happened. Michiru was sitting next to her lover looking fearful. When the lavender eyed boy was done the Senshi all looked at each other. Their enemy had found the way to defeat them. Could this 'vacation' get any worse? No one noticed as the sandy haired Egyptian crept out and went to go check on Rei.

Quietly he opened the door to her room. The raven haired girl was now awake and was crying. In no time he was at her side, trying to comfort her. The girl then began to cry on his shoulder. "It's ok Rei, everything will be ok."

"But Haruka...she pretty much gave her life in order to save me. I feel so stupid, I should have kept up my guard."

"You're not stupid Rei. Haruka isn't dead yet, the others are working on a plan now to save her. She'll be alright, you'll see." he said holding her tightly. It pained him to see her so sad, and blaming herself for something that couldn't be helped. The raven haired girl looked up at him with teary eyes. Then, without warning, she kissed him. Marik closed his eyes and kissed her back. It felt like his body was on fire, yet there was no pain. After another moment she pulled away.

"Thanks Marik. Thanks for always being there for me." she said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. The boy smiled and rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"As long as you need me, I'll always be there for you."

88888

Nanashi smirked as Moray handed him Uranus's sailor crystal. He had told him all about them. How they were the senshi's origin of power. Nanashi examined the crystal closely. It looked like an ordinary gem, but he could feel the power of the wind and sky residing with in it. This was exactly what he wanted. Now all he had to do was get the rest of the crystals. Then he would be unstoppable.

Turning he looked at Moray, "where is your sister?" he asked.

"As of now she is recuperating from her mission. But I will be sending her back out shortly." he said with a sadistic smirk.

"You're going to work her to death."

Moray's smirk only widened. "That's the idea..."

"Nanashi!" both turned to see Dartz storming up to them. A angry expression was ironed onto his face. "How much longer is this going to take? You told me you would get me the Millennium Items, and yet you still haven't!"

"Patience my King. My plan is now ready to be set into motion."

"And what is this glorious plan of yours, if I may ask?" Dartz cried glaring at the demon. Nanashi held up the navy blue crystal, after a few seconds it turned black. He held it out to Dartz who took it. "What's this?"

"It's a very powerful crystal. It has the power to control sky and wind. With it you will be able to obtain what you so desire. However please allow me more time to retrieve a few more." Dartz grapsed the crystal in his hand and looked back up at him.

"I give you two days. And you had better get me the rest of them." with that the blue haird man stocked out of the room. Moray glared at him in disgust as he left. He then turned to hi master.

"Why do you put up with that Atlantian? Surely we don't need him to gain control of this world?"

Nanashi laughed, "of course we don't, but the fool had helped me find a body. In return I promised him the Millennium Items. I shall do so... then you can kill him for me."

"But why did you give him that crystal. You could have used it for yourself."

"I don't know what were to happen if I did keep it. Think of Dartz as my test subject. Now leave me be, I must go and find another body." with that the demon disappeared from the room. Leaving Moray to figure out who to strike next.

* * *

**_Spirit_**-finally i got Rei's part in. i kind of had to save that for last you see. i didn't want Haruka to be out for to long.

**_Tenshi_**- :_twitch_:

_**Spirit**_-...it's so quiet with him being scared out of his mind. oh well, Please Review! Ja ne

Death


	28. Deception

**_Tenshi_**- I'm OK! 

**_Spirit_**- . . . whoop ee. darn it, i was starting to like the quiet to, after being freaked out for an hour or two.

**_Tenshi_**- you were worried about me weren't you.

_**Spirit**_- no. . . if you can survive Haruka's wrath, you can survive mine. anyways here's the next chappy. hope you guys enjoy.

Shout Outs-

**Sailor Ra**- sorry, sorry. i know it sucks, but she was the only one i saw that would work. just deal with her Vegeta. your the prince of sayjins. can't you handle a senshi of a god?. . guess not. well Tenshi's ok as you can see. well glad you liked it and thanks for the review!

**Saturn's Spawn**- eh? what grandparents?...guess i'll have to find out. glad you liked it, yeah Tenshi's ok now... but really is that boy ever ok? can't wait for your story to come out. thanks for the review!

**Taeniaea**- glad you like it! and thanks for the review!

**jackie**- short summary! Missy 9 was an alien who possessed Hotaru, and the witches 5 were actually normal school girls that turned bad and were given powers. so no, they can't be brought back. and it realy doesn't say if the Heart crystals or Sailor Crystals are related really. so i'm making some of this up as i go. glad you liked it and thanks for the review!

**Harpygirl**- like he ever remembers to learn a lesson. i know it sucks, but Haruka had to be, well, out of comission, in order to tick the others off. plus i need the bad freaks to get stronger. they're to weak. lol glad you liked it and thanks for the review!

**bluedragonflyofdestiny**- Don't Give Him Idea's! **_Tenshi_**- :_comes out in a pink dress and starts singing._: **_Spirit_**- too late. :_sighs_: unfortunatly he doesn't do that in the story...but i might now that i've actually seen him do it. oh and if you meant why the bad guys don't get him, well that's because he's just a Grim Reaper, he has no crystal. thanks for the review!

Disclaimer-Spirit doesn't own anything. well i do own the plot but that's it. oh and Titan, the demon dude, and the youma. k?k.

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!- **i might be getting a job soon, and i really don't know how that's going to affect my updating. once i learn the hours and even if i got the job, i'll try to work on my fics around it. I also have school to keep up with, so just try to bare with me one this. the job is only going to last 'til Dec 24, i'm Santa's helper at the mall. a little lame but i like kids and it does pay good money so what can i do? thanks

* * *

88 Last Time 88 

"But why did you give him that crystal. You could have used it for yourself."

"I don't know what were to happen if I did keep it. Think of Dartz as my test subject. Now leave me be, I must go and find another body." with that the demon disappeared from the room. Leaving Moray to figure out who to strike next.

88 This Time 88

Hotaru sighed as she got herself some tea. Haruka's life force had started draining fast. Tenshi and herself had to give her a little of their own to keep her alive longer. Most of the others were out snooping around the dark crystal, trying to find a way in. Only a few were left at the house. Mainly Alister, Marik, Tea, Serenity, and Mokuba. Then of course there was Rei and Haruka. Rei had gotten better, but the others didn't think she would be up for it if there was another attack. The violet eyed girl leaned up against the counter and slowly drank her tea. The warm liquid refreshed her a bit and she smiled.

Healing too much always made her weak, and get in a bad mood. Tenshi had warned the others to stay clear for awhile. All except Joey had taken the warning seriously. Joey of course almost ended up with his head ripped off when he wouldn't stop singing after the first time she said to quit it. Since then, she hadn't seen much of anybody. She wasn't complaining though, she liked to have piece and quiet every once in awhile.

Taking the cup with her she went back up to where Haruka's room was. She would be fine for another two hours, but Hotaru wanted to watch her in case anything happened. Usually when their crystals were taken the enemy also destroyed the body, and even if the body was left behind, they would have gotten the crystal back in time. So she didn't know if there would really be any side-effects that could be fatal.

When she got in the room she sat down on the chair next to the bed, and began to read. Every once in awhile she would look up to see if anything changed. The house was totally silent. Tea and Serenity were out by the pool, Rei was with Marik in the living room watching tv. She had no clue where Alister was, he might not even be home.

Suddenly a garnet light filed the room and Hotaru got up. After a few moments the light faded and a beaten up Pluto appeared, carrying a very pale Makoto and Ami.  
Hotaru gasped. "What happened?" she asked.

"Th-their crystals...were taken." Pluto said, then fell to her knees. Hotaru quickly rushed over and help her up. They then set Makoto and Ami on two cots Hotaru brought out. She checked over them for anything serious. It looked like they had put up one hell of a fight. Even Ami had several defense wounds. That meant the enemy was right on them. "I got there too late to help. The woman, Kanna almost took my own crystal as well."

"Are you hurt anywhere? I can heal it if you want."

Pluto shook her head. "No, tend to them first." Hotaru nodded and turned back around. Something didn't feel right though. Why hadn't the two tried to contact them? If they knew they couldn't handle it they would have called. She knew it couldn't have been a surprise attack, she doubted they would have had so many battle wounds then. Something else had to have happened.

"Pluto, why didn't they contact us?" she asked.

"I don't know, but they did contact me. That's how I knew they were in trouble." Hotaru nodded, then what the green haired woman said played again in her mind. She stood up and turned to look at her. Pluto just looked back at her confused. Suddenly Hotaru brought out her pen.

"SATURN PLANET POWER!" Pluto looked at her in shock. Saturn now emerged and brought out her glaive. "SATURN GLAIVE SURPRISE!"

The attack sent the green haired senshi crashing through the window and into the back yard. Tea and Serenity screamed and got up. Saturn jumped out and landed gracefully just below the second story window. In no time Rei, Marik, Mokuba, and Alister were out, wondering what was going on. They saw Pluto slowly getting up and Saturn glaring at her.

"You're not Pluto! Pluto would have known ahead of time if one of us was to be attacked. Plus Makoto and Ami would have contacted one of us first, knowing very well that the real Pluto had to guard the Time Gates!" Saturn shouted.

'Pluto' sneered at her. Her hair then became white and her eyes turned to their emerald green. It was Kanna. "You're a lot smarter then those other two. They had thought I was the real Pluto, even when I attacked them."

Hotaru's glare intensified. Rei made to transform but Hotaru held her hand up as a signal to stop. "Don't Rei! You're still weak. I can handle this."

"But Hotaru!" Marik put a hand on the raven haired senshi's shoulder and shook his head. Rei nodded then got out her communicator to call the others back.

Kanna glared at the senshi. "You think you can take me alone?" this just made Saturn smirk.

"Please, I know I can. SATURN GLAIVE SURPRISE!" she shouted and released her attack. Kanna brought up a small barrier to block it. What she didn't see was that Saturn had charged behind it. The senshi then jumped up, glaive raised. Kanna just barely brought out her staff in time to block, but was pushed to her knees by the sudden force. Saturn pushed off and landed. Without wasting time she charged again. Kanna got up and blocked her. She countered the attack but the violet eyed girl managed to duck in time then kick her in the stomach.

The white haired demon clutched her stomach, giving Saturn time to get up and do a roundhouse kick to her face. Kanna flew several feet, but landed on her hands and knees. She wiped the blood that flowed out of her mouth. She was beginning to realize why this senshi was called the Messiah of Silence. The woman quickly jumped out of the way of another attack and shot one of her own from the sky.

Saturn brought up her glaive and cried, "SILENCE WALL!" a barrier came up and blocked her from the attack. Kanna glared, how was she going to kill this senshi? Saturn didn't give her much time to think though for she called out another attack where ribbons wrapped around her ankles and wrists. Kanna struggled to get out of them, but realized she had dropped her staff to the ground. Looking down she saw the senshi smirk and yank the ribbons down. Kanna painfully met the ground below her.

"Where are the other's crystals and where is Pluto?" Saturn asked walking over to her.

Kanna glared over at her. "They're not here, my brother has them now. And that means you won't ever get them back."

"Where's Pluto?"

Kanna just laughed, "I took her crystal too. She came after I had finished getting your two friends crystals in order to save them. However she wasn't strong enough to take me."

"Well guess what? I am! SATURN DEADLY RING!" A purple like disk came out of her glaive and headed towards Kanna. The demon screamed as she could not find a way out of this one. Soon the ring reached her, and sliced her in half. When it faded Kanna's body disintegrated. Saturn dropped the transformation and fell to her knees gasping. The others quickly rushed over to her.

Alister was the first to reach her and gently helped her up. "You ok?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I just over did it on the energy spending."

"You were already weak from healing, you shouldn't have fought her on your own." Rei said sternly.

"I know, but I won and I'm not dead." she said sleepily. "Makoto and Ami are upstairs with Haruka. Their crystals taken as well. Pluto's was also taken, but obviously Kanna didn't bring her body back."

"What if it was destroyed?" Marik asked.

Rei shook her head. "Doesn't matter, as long as a senshi's crystal is in tact, that senshi can be brought back."

Alister looked down and found Hotaru was practically falling asleep. At this he picked her up bridal style. "I'm going to take her to her room. She needs to rest." the other five nodded and he walked inside. Once he got into the girls hallway he could hear the front door open. The others had come back, no doubt Rei now had to explain what happened. Oh well, she had Marik, Tea, Serenity, and Mokuba to help her.

He entered the Hotaru's room and lay her down on the bed. After covering her up he was about to leave, when a small hand caught his wrist. He looked down and saw Hotaru was awake, but barely. "Stay." she whispered. Alister nodded and sat on the bed, right next to her. She loosened her grip on his wrist but didn't let go all the way. After a minute or two, she was asleep. The gray eyed teen gently began to stroke her hair and smiled at her.

"You sure look peaceful when you sleep." he whispered, he then leaned down and softly kissed her on the forehead.

88888

Everyone had listened as Rei explained what happened, with the help of Marik. Seto was trying to calm down his brother, who was all excited about the fight. Minako, Michiru, Tenshi, and Three lights looked worried. The enemy now had four sailor crystals, and if they destroyed those crystals then they lost their friends forever. Also Usagi was still in America visiting Mamoro (Darien) and spending time with her family.

Seiya got up at this. "Taiki, Yaten, and I are going to go get Usagi and Mamoro. Can you guys handle us being gone?" he asked.

"We'll be fine, just hurry back with them. If Usagi's crystal is stolen, we won't stand a chance." Michiru said. The three nodded and left the house after calling for their helicopter.

Minako turned to the aqua haired senshi. "Are you sure we'll be ok? What about Usagi?"

Michiru shrugged. "Not even time can tell what's going to happen next."

* * *

**_Spirit_**- wow, getting closer to the end here. 

**_Tenshi_**- really? how close?

**_Spirit_**- hmm... maybe about 5 or 6 more chapters to go. i forget how i outlined them, but i have it written down. . . somewhere. anyways Please Review! Ja ne

Death


	29. Unchained

**_Spirit-_** ok it turns out theres that new "review reply" thing so i guess we're not allowed to reply in chaps. bummer. anyways for those of you who don't have an account here sorry, but i won't be replying to you. if you have a question i will answer it though. well hope you guys enjoy this chap. 

Disclaimer-Spirit doesn't own anything. well i do own the plot but that's it. oh and Titan, the demon dude, and the youma. k?k.

* * *

88 Last Time 88

Minako turned to the aqua haired senshi. "Are you sure we'll be ok? What about Usagi?"

Michiru shrugged. "Not even time can tell what's going to happen next."

88 This Time 88

The few senshi and Tenshi gathered in the study room. They had to come up with a plan for getting back their friends crystals. Seiya and the others were taking to long on retrieving their princess and prince. If Haruka and the others did not get their crystals back soon, they were sure to die. Hotaru and Tenshi could not keep healing them for much longer. Even the violet eyed boy was having trouble staying awake and he never tired after a healing. His sister was practically killing herself.

It was just after dawn, so no one else in the house was up yet. Rei was pacing the room wishing she were back at her temple so she could ask the fire. Minako was sitting on the desk looking out at the crystal, trying to remember everything she had seen when they were scouting it yesterday. Michiru was having trouble keeping the twins awake, let alone thinking of a plan. Finally Rei stopped pacing.

"What if we try to sneak in? Our crystals can locate their's. We'll just find them and get out, we don't have to defeat the enemy now." she suggested.

Minako sighed. "Rei we don't even know where an entrance is, plus I'm sure they have some way of knowing we were there."

"Well you're not coming up with anything."

"Girls don't start. The more time we waist arguing the less time we have to save the others." they nodded, but suddenly the whole house shook. Minako fell off the desk and Rei clung onto the couch Michiru and the other two were on. Above them they heard someone fall out of bed.

Minako sat up, "what the hell was that?" her answer was the window exploding, sending glass everywhere. The girls did their best to shelter themselves from it. When everything settled they looked up to see Moray standing on the windowsill. A smirk was visible through the wraps around his mouth.

"Can the senshi come out and play?" he asked in a sing song voice. Before he could gain a response a chain came out of his palm and wrapped around Minako's ankle. He yanked and she was thrown out the window. The blonde haired tumbled through the front lawn a ways before stopping.

"Minako!" Rei shouted. Moray turned to her and tried to wrap his chain around her arm. The girl jumped out of the way and charged at him. In a blink of an eye she jumped up and kicked him. Moray flew but did a back flip and landed on the ground gracefully, his chains slightly rattled. "Shit, this guys gonna be tough. MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER"  
"SATURN PLANET POWER"  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

The girls and Tenshi transformed. The remaining three rushed out the window and they all surrounded the guy. Moray just looked amused by their efforts. Suddenly the cuffs and chains that connected his wrists to his ankles vanished. The group didn't like the looks of this. Those chains had to have been on him for a reason. Raising a trembling hand to the bandages on his face he began to slowly pull then down. His face seemed normal, in fact it wasn't all that bad looking, but when he grinned it sent shivers up the groups spine. His teeth were razor sharp and were tinted red.

"This is going to be so much fun. I've never been aloud to use the full extent of my power before." he said, his teeth clicking together.

"Well you're not going to live long enough to. VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" Moray jumped backwards avoiding the attack, but he didn't stop. He kept backing flipping 'til he was right in front of her. Venus managed to duck out of his first kick but wasn't so lucky with the next one.

The demon turned and caught the tip of Tenshi's scythe in his bare hand. Tenshi's eyes widened as he realized he couldn't pull his weapon back. Blood hit the grass, but Moray didn't seem to notice it. He pulled the scythe towards him and punched the Grim Reaper in the face. Tenshi fell back onto the ground and Moray tossed the weapon away as if it were nothing. He looked at the blood on his hand and smirked.

"First time I've ever seen my own blood. . . drawn from anyone other than myself." Tenshi glared up at him as he slowly advanced towards him.

"SATURN DEADLY RING!" Moray quickly jumped up and out of the way of the attack. When he landed he looked at the three other senshi. "Stay away from my brother creep!"

"Aw, but he's just so cute. I could eat him up." he said licking his lips and flashing his sharp teeth.

"If you're hungry, than eat this! NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" the demon had no time to dodge such a large attack. Instead he stood his ground and braced himself. Soon it hit and his feet slide across the earth, digging up the grass and dirt. Finally he the attack subsided and he collapsed to his hands and knees.

Neptune turned to Mars and Saturn. "Hit him while he's down!"

"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND"  
"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!"

Moray looked up and smirked. The chain came out of his palm again as well as another out of his right palm. Both wrapped around two blades of Mars's attack. He managed to dodge the rest and avoid Saturn's. Finally he released the two fire blades back at the girls and hit them. The two were sent back several feet. Neptune was about to rush over to them when Moray suddenly landed in front of her.

"Game over princess." he said and held his palm out to her. Before he could do anything however. A small red blur whizzed through the air and sliced his palm. The demon pulled back his hand and examined the deep scratch. Looking down on the ground he realized it was caused by a red rose. "What the hell?"

"Hey Freaky!" came a new female voice. Looking up at the roof he saw the Starlights, a man in a tuxedo, and the girl who had spoken. "Those are my friends, and I will not stand for you trying to hurt them anymore."

Moray sneered at her, "so you must be the last senshi. Their leader, Sailor moon." the girl blinked, as she had not finished her introduction.

"How did you? Oh whatever. STARLIGHT HONEY MOON THERAPY KISS!" Neptune had long since jumped out of the way, but their enemy had no time, nor could he fend off this attack. The attack hit him head on, and his mouth opened to scream, but his body became dust before he could make a sound.

Sailor Moon and the others jumped down. They quickly rushed to their fallen senshi's aid. Tenshi was alright and was checking over his sister. Star Creator came over to him. "Sorry we're late. A youma attacked us on the way here."

"Hey, better late than never." Neptune said as she and Healer supported the fallen Mars.

"Who are you?" came a voice towards the house. All looked to see the others standing outside. Sailor Moon blinked then smiled.

"Oh you're the guys Seiya told us about. I'm Sailor Moon, or Usagi when I'm not transformed. This is my fiancé Tuxedo Kamen, or Mamoru." she said motioning to the guy who was helping Venus to stand up on her own. By now all the senshi were back on their feet. None of them suffered anything to serious. "Ok so shall we have a rest?"

Mars shook her head. "No Sailor Moon, we have to go and destroy the enemy now." everyone minus Venus, Saturn, Neptune, and Tenshi looked shocked. "Haruka and the others aren't going to last much longer. Saturn and Grim can't keep up the healing anymore. We need to end this now if we want to save them."

"You can't though! You guys just got done fighting that other freak." Joey shouted.

Venus shook her head. "We have to. We're not drained and there's no more time left to stall this. Sailor Moon this is something we have to do."

Their leader looked at them seriously. She knew they were right, they could all rest after they saved their friends. Looking over at Saturn and Neptune she saw the two nod. Letting out a sigh the powerful senshi let her white angel wings come out. Everyone minus her team looked at her in awe. She looked back up at her team and smiled.

"Alright, lets get going. Fighter, Healer, Maker. You guys protect the city in case anyone gets out. You guys stay with them." she said telling the non senshi.

Mars shook her head. "We'll need some of their help. We'll explain everything on the way, lets just go now." they nodded and everyone prepared to leave.

88888

Dartz watched through a large basin of water. He had seen Moray's defeat and was not happy. Now even more senshi had shown up and were planning to storm his domain. Turning around sharply he found Nanashi standing at the bottom of the steps. His glare intensified and he marched down towards him. "That servant of yours was supposed to retrieve more of those crystals for me, but he failed."

"He may have, but his sister didn't." Nanshi then held open his hand and revealed a forest green, icy blue, and garnet crystal. "These Crystals have the power of Earth, Ice, and Time. Combined with the one you already have, they will be a deadly force."

With that the three stones turned black and floated into Dartz's hand. The blue haired man starred at them then clutched them in his fists. "You've done enough Nanashi. I will take on these senshi now." with that the man walked past the demon and out of the room. Nanashi waited until his footsteps no longer sounded then went up to the basin.

"It is not you they come for Dartz. Those senshi know the real threat here." he whispered to himself as he watched Dartz walk into the main corridor, where he would await their enemies arrival.

* * *

**_Spirit_**- i had actually planned on getting their fight with Dartz in this one...but Moray took longer than expected.

**_Tenshi-_** he's creepy

**_Spirit-_** i meant him to be. anyways Please Review! Ja ne

Death


	30. The Atlantian

**_Spirit_**- well i don't know if anyone will be on today, but i'm sure a few of you are. here's the next chap! 

**_Tenshi_**- Food!

**_Spirit_**- don't! mom said you're not allowed in the kitchen 'til she says so.

**_Tenshi_**- aw, but i'm hugry now.

_**Spirit**_- then eat some chips. anyways hope you all enjoy this chap!

Disclaimer-Spirit doesn't own anything. well i do own the plot but that's it. oh and Titan, the demon dude, and the youma. k?k.

THANKS TO ALL THAT REVEIWED!

* * *

88 Last Time 88

"It is not you they come for Dartz. Those senshi know the real threat here." he whispered to himself as he watched Dartz walk into the main corridor, where he would await their enemies arrival.

88 This Time 88

Dartz waited at the top of the grand staircase. The senshi were just outside of the crystal conversing their plan of action. It mattered not what they thought of, because he would be the one to destroy them. Most of the group stayed behind while ex-servers, the Pharaoh, and the Tombkeeper followed the four senshi, Grim Reaper, and Tuxedo Kamen. Smirking he snapped his fingers and two large doors appeared before opening up to them.

Cautiously they stepped in and all met his gaze. After they were a good few feet out of the entrance, he snapped his fingers again and the door closed. A few of them jumped, but some, mainly two, just continued staring at him. Looking down at Raphael, Alister, and Varon he sneered. They could have had it all. They could standing with him now, possessing their own sailor crystals. However they chose to follow these senshi and the pharaoh.

"You three will be shown no mercy." he spat.

Varon crossed his arms. "Actually it is you who will be defeated today." a devilish grin appeared on the blue haired mans face.

"You think you can stop me. When I hold the power within these?" he said and held out his hand, revealing the four sailor crystals they had captured. Sailor Moon glared up at him, clenching her fists.

"Give those back!" Dartz didn't answer her. Instead the crystals floated up and with great speed began to sink into his body. They gasped as a dark aura surrounded his form once the crystals were inside. The energy we was emitting off his body was electrifying. The boys were pushed back some, but the girls and Tenshi stood their ground.

The Grim Reaper turned to his comrades, "we can't waist time with him. We need to find the demon behind it all and destroy him first. The spell on the crystals will wear off then."

"Somehow I doubt Dartz is just going to let us pass though." Venus pointed out.

Saturn nodded, "I have a plan. Me, Neptune, and these three will stay here and deal with him. You guys go on ahead and we'll catch up." she said, indicating Alister and his gang.

"Saturn are you sure?" Sailor Moon asked.

"We'll be fine princess, now go." Neptune responded. The others nodded and began to make their way up the stairs. Neptune and Saturn prepared their attacks.

"DEEP SUBMERGE"  
"GLAIVE SURPRISE!"

The others ducked as the combined attack hit Dartz with full force. It knocked him back far enough for the others to get past him and into the next hallway. The Atlantian growled and tried to follow but Neptune landed in front of him. He felt the power of Saturn behind him and the guys were at the bottom of the stairs. They had surrounded him it appeared.

"We're your opponents. Get past us, and you may go and find the others." Saturn said, but there was a hint of doubt in her voice. As if she thought that him beating the five of them was unlikely.

"Don't underestimate me little girl. I've beaten you once, and I can do it again." he snapped.

Alister narrowed his eyes at the man, "what you did wasn't a fair fight. You acted like a coward when you attack her and Tenshi in the park."

Dartz growled and sent a black wave of energy towards the three below. They all managed to throw themselves away from it. However this left him open for an attack which Saturn took. Instantly she leapt toward them, ready to slice him in two with her glaive. He managed to avoid her sweep, but not Neptune' kick. The man brought his arm up in time to block her punch and sent a blast to her stomach. The aqua haired senshi was blasted back to the bottom of the stairs.

While the others checked to see if she was alright Saturn moved in. She and Dartz exchanged blows, but neither were ever touched. The blue haired man had brought out what looked like Uranus's space sword, but it was much different. There were no jewels on it, and the blade was tinted black. He brought it up in time to block her glaive. The power both emitted through the weapons pushed them away from each other.

"It seems your not as weak as I thought." Dartz said with a smirk. "But are you fast enough?"

With out warning he extended his palm out to her friends and a large energy blast shot out towards them. Calling out her wings, Saturn flew over to them as fast as she could. Luckily she got there in time and brought up her barrier to shield them. There was just one problem however. The floor was made of crystal, so was slippery. Though her silent wall wasn't weakening the force of his attack was pushing the senshi back. She just couldn't get a good grip on the floor.

Turning her head she looked at the others. "Move out of the way now! I'm going to have to drop it."

"Saturn you won't get away in time." Neptune said, clutching her stomach.

"I'll be fine. I have an idea, but I'll need you help with it." looking into the senshi's eyes, the aqua haired woman seemed to know what to do. She nodded and she and the guys quickly made to get out of the way. After a few more seconds to ready herself, Saturn dropped the barrier. With much effort and speed she swung her glaive like a bat and slammed it into the on coming blast. For a moment nothing happened. Then like a baseball, the attack was hit away from her. It was headed towards Dartz.

"NEPTUNE VIOLENT TIDE!" Neptune's wave combined with Dartz's own attack and seemed to purify it. The blue haired man screamed as it began to consume him. Everyone watched as his form disappeared inside the blast, then the attack itself faded. All that was left were four crystals on the floor. Neptune and Saturn quickly ran over and picked them up.

Once they touched them the stones reverted back to their original color. The violet eyed senshi handed the ones she had over to Neptune. "Take these and give them back to the others. Take Alister and them with you. I have to go and help Sailor Moon."

"But what about Pluto? We don't know what happened to her body."

"Star Healer can help that, but you better hurry. The healing we worked on them, wont last much longer." Neptune nodded and walked down the stairs. Alister went over to Saturn.

"You sure you'll be ok on your own?" he asked, moving a strand of hair out of her face.

She just smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "With you and all my friends love, I am never alone." the two hugged and separated. Alister watched as the senshi ran down the hall that the others had gone through before. Then he followed Neptune out of the castle to save the others.

88888

The scene that greeted Saturn when she arrived froze her. Mars was unconscious and laying next to a very wounded Marik. Yami was trying to stop Tenshi's bleeding while Venus fended off three youma. The poor girl was not doing so well though. Sailor Moon and her lover were trying to work their way through the small army of youma blocking what seemed to be a sleeping Nanashi.

Instantly the girl rushed over and decapitated one of the youma that was about to kill her orange clad companion. Venus looked up at her and gave her a weary smile. "About time. Where's Neptune?"

Saturn sliced another one in half and Venus killed the last. "She's returning the others crystals to them. You, Yami, and Tuxedo Kamen get the others and get out of here. Sailor Moon and I will handle the rest."

"Are you crazy? You can't take all these youma and that stupid demon all at once."

"We won't need to." Sailor Moon said walking over to them. Tuxedo Kamen nodded and helped the wounded Grim Reaper up. "I have a feeling Nanashi has been powering up, he will soon call off the youma to fight us. They are only protecting him until that time."

Letting out a sigh, Venus hugged the two scouts. "You better come out of this one alive. Both of you!"

"Now would you have to say something like that?" Sailor Moon asked with a grin. Yami was carrying Mars, as Venus went over and helped Marik up.

"We're counting on you guys. Don't give up, and don't give in." Tuxedo Kamen said giving a quick kiss to the blonde haired warrior.

Saturn nodded. "We won't just take care of the others." the group nodded and began to walk out of the room. The two remaining senshi turned and looked up at the demon. It seemed he was beginning to awaken. The violet eyed girl felt her princess's hand slip into her own . She looked over to see her leaders determined face.

"You ready Sailor Saturn?" she asked. Saturn nodded, and both brought up their weapons. Facing the demon who was now fully awake, the two called upon every drop of power they had. Soon the true battle will begin.

* * *

**_Tenshi_**- Dun Dun- oops sorry Spirit.

**_Spirit_**- :_sighs_: i guess i can let you do that today...

**_Tenshi_**- Yeah, aheam: DUN DUN DUUNNN!

**_Spirit_**- anyways please Review!

**IMPOTANT NOTE!**- this is about the chapter i will be making where you guys get to kill some of the bad guys. for those of you who have no clue what i'm saying well i started this thing were if my readers hate the bad guys enough i write them an extra chapter were they are characters and get to re-kill them. what i need is at the bottom so please fill it out. you don't have to make your character look anything like you.

Gender-(i know most of you are girls, but i'm still not sure so please put your gender down)  
Hair-(length, color, style)  
Eyes-  
Height-  
Other-(anything extra you want to add basically)  
Outift-(it can be anything. even a sailor fuku if you want, but i will need you to describe it)  
Weapons-

Attacks-

i will be using your author names or a shortened version of it. example: Harpygirl91 would just be Harpy. k? k. so get those in.

also i am allowing you guys to vote on which bad guys you want to kill. the choices are: Kanna, Dartz, Moray, or Nanashi.: i will be picking two so vote on two. k? k. Ja ne

Death


	31. Life and Death

**_Spirit_**- ello all! almost at the end here. 

**_Tenshi_**- aw, so sad. this fic was fun. aside from all the beatings and heartaches the girls went through, but yeah it was fun!

**_Spirit_**- that's cause all that happened to you was getting a little battered up by Dartz. anyways hope you all enjoy this chap!

Disclaimer-Spirit doesn't own anything. well i do own the plot but that's it. oh and Titan, the demon dude, and the youma. k?k.

THANKS TO ALL THAT REVEIWED! YOU GUYS ROCK!

* * *

88 Last Time 88

"You ready Sailor Saturn?" she asked. Saturn nodded, and both brought up their weapons. Facing the demon who was now fully awake, the two called upon every drop of power they had. Soon the true battle will begin.

88 This Time 88

Finally the appalling demon was awake and ready. He rose off the large metal chair and roared. Adrenalin was beginning to pump through his veins as his glowing red eyes looked at the two senshi before him. So only these two would be his opponents? How disappointing. Though it wasn't long before he could feel both girls powers radiating off of them. The mixed auras were suffocating and killed off most of his youma alone. With a snap of his finger the rest vanished. Leaving them to fight.

Stepping slowly down the steps he chuckled to himself. Neither girl moved from his gaze. Nor did they show any trace of emotion other than determination. It was clear they meant to kill him. Soon they were within a mer ten feet of each other. His own atmosphere clashed with their's. He felt them push back as he did the same. However this was not to be a battle of power, but of who would die first.

Drawing out a large sword (think Clouds or Bankotsus), Nanashi let its tip hit the ground. He did not show any signs of attacking, and actually looked as if he didn't want to. Sailor Saturn and Sailor Moon got into stances, and prepared their weapons. They were not going to take this demon lightly. Chuckling at their eagerness Nanashi raised a up his free hand.

"If you want, you may stop this match right now. I will not kill you or your friends." he stated.

"And what of the rest of this world? What will you do with it?" Sailor Moon asked.

Nanashi just smirked. "Anything I want."

"That's not good enough!" Saturn spat. "SATURN DEADLY RINGS!" she jumped up and unleashes several dark rings of light that sped over to the demon. They hit and smoke clouded the two senshi's views.

"Why do I get the feeling that didn't work?" Sailor Moon asked.

Saturn shook her head as she landed. "Cause it didn't." As she said this the smoke cleared and revealed an unharmed Nanashi. "Guess it's going to take a lot more then a couple attacks."

"Right." Sailor Moon nodded. "STAR LIGHT HONEY MOON THERAPY KISS!"

"SATURN GLAIVE SURPRISE!" the attacks combined but the demon quickly side jumped out of its way. He then brought his huge sword down upon the girls. Both spread their wings and flew out of its way just in time. Not waiting for them to recover, Nanashi hastily hit them with the flat side of his large weapon. Both were sent into the opposing wall and stuck there.

"Is that really all you ladies have?" he asked with a smirk. Both opened their eyes and pulled away from the small craters they were buried in.

"No way. This is just the tip of the iceberg. Ready?" the blonde haired senshi asked. Saturn nodded and the two hooked their weapons together.

"LIGHT'S DESTRUCTION!" the new attack was large and glowed white with a violet aura. It charged and nailed Nanashi in the stomach sending him to the other wall which he went entirely through.

Landing on the stone ground the girls waited for any sign of life. It was silent and all time seem to stop. Nothing but the dust made any movement at all. Unconsciously they relaxed their weapons. The attack had to have worked. He wouldn't be staying down this long if it didn't have some kind of impact. However whatever hope they had diminished as a large hand came up to grasp the side of the wall. In no time the demon hefted himself up and glared at the two. Apparently it had wounded him some, but not enough to keep him down for very long.

Finally back on his feet he began walking towards them. His aura dissolved anything it touched. To say he was pissed would be an understatement. The attack they had given him only broke his armor and scorched the skin. It was the force that did the most damage and that was not a good thing. Saturn and Moon both prepared for whatever he had coming.

"I'll make you senshi wish you hadn't crossed me." he snarled. In one blink he was in front of them and grabbed each girl by the neck before lifting them up into the air. They struggled to get free and obtain the oxygen he was denying them. "Your powers are nothing compared to mine."

Hotaru glanced over at her princess and saw she had dropped her staff. Quickly thinking she positioned her glaive and jammed it into the side of Nanashi's arm. He gave a howl of pain before releasing the two girls. Sailor Moon gasped for air as he fumbled to get her staff back in her hands. Hearing a scream she looked up and saw her fellow senshi get blasted back and tumble across the floor. Saturn didn't get back up.

"Saturn!" she cried and would have rushed to her friends side had it not been for the demon suddenly appearing in her way.

"Where do you think you're going little one?"

Not waiting for a reply, he quickly punched her in the stomach. The senshi coughed up a little blood before collapsing to the ground. He was right, he was to strong for them. If they could combine their power and send everything they had at him it might be enough. But now Saturn was to far for her to reach and probably unconscious. She herself was drifting through planes. The blonde haired girl wouldn't be able to hold up much longer.

The senshi felt him grab onto her leg and hurl her in the air. Her back hit the ceiling painfully and she gave out a cry. Falling back down he caught her by the ankle again. Sailor Moon looked into his red eyes. It appeared he was enjoying the torture. "Going up?" he asked then threw her again. Again her back made painful contact. Nanashi laughed as he this time caught her by the wrist. The senshi was bleeding in several places and bruises were already forming on her legs and arms.

He was just about to throw her again when a very sharp, excruciating pain pierced through his back. He dropped the girl who fell harmlessly to the floor. Her blue eyes looked up to see Saturn standing behind the demon, her glavie's blade have stuck in his back. "Stop. . . hurting. . . my. . .hime." she whispered dangerously. Then swung her weapon upward, cutting it out of his back.

Nanashi screamed in agony as the senshi rushed over to her leader. "We need more power Sailor Moon. We can't defeat him like this."

"I know." she said standing up with the violet eyed girls support. "We have to call upon the others then hit him with everything."

"Right." both closed their eyes as they sent out a silent call to the other senshi.

88888

Sailor Venus gasped when she felt a sudden tug at her power. The other senshi looked up as well and all turned to the dark crystal. Uranus and the others were back on their feet and had been listening to Mars's explanation when they heard the call. Even Tenshi could feel his sisters need for energy. The rest of the group looked at the girls, Tuxedo Kamen, and Tenshi confused.

"What is it? What's happening?" Joey asked.

Not even looking Jupiter replied. "It's Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn. They need help defeating the demon."

"We have to surrender our power to them." Venus said, mainly to the other senshi, who all nodded. It was then the blonde turned to the group. "They'll need your help too."

"But we don't have any powers." Yugi pointed out.

Neptune shook her head. "Doesn't matter, they need to feel your support and love. It will help to remind them what they are their for and to continue fighting." she offered her hand to Alister who after a moment took it. The others joined in and clasped hands. Soon the senshi felt their respected symbols glowing on their foreheads. The rest also felt some sort of energy combining with theirs.

"We're here for you guys, don't give up." Venus whispered.

"Use our powers to help vanquish this demon." whispered Mars.

Their combined energy soon formed a tiny sphere of light that vanished above them.

88888

Saturn and Moon blinked when it appeared before them, lighting up the whole room. Nanashi shielded his eyes and had to take a few steps back. The girls looked at each other then nodded. Holding out their weapons, the small yet powerful sphere was absorbed into them. Their wounds and bruises vanished, as their fukus became like new again. Bot felt the unstoppable power following through their veins. If this didn't stop the demon, nothing would.

"You think some rapid healing is going to save you?" Nanashi cried, powering up an ultimate attack.

"We weren't just healed you baka, we now have loads of help for kicking your ass." Sailor Moon looked at Saturn in surprise. Clearly the girl was hanging around one of her guardians a little to much. Still, she couldn't help but agree.

The demon only laughed. "You think you can defeat me? Then lets see you survive this!" with that he threw a huge black energy orb at them.

Both brought up their weapons and locked them together. A barrier went up around them and the blast was absorbed by it. Nanashi stared in disbelieve as the two began to glow.

"SILENCE GLAIVE"  
"MOON SCEPTER!"

Small bits of light and darkness began to gather in front of the two. It all combined into one single light that was humming. The girls felt everything they had left pour into the attack, now all that was left was to let it loose. "COSMIC DEADLY POWER! ATTACK!"

A thing ray of light shot out from the gathered energy. With out having time to blink it went cleanly through the demon's heart and exited out of his back. His eyes widen at abrupt blast. Looking up at the senshi he saw them breathing heavily. Both just stared back at him. For a moment nothing was said, nothing moved. At last Nanashi closed his eyes and fell to the floor. The two drained senshi watched as he gave one last sigh before dying, but it seemed there would be one more thing that challenged their lives.

88888

Everyone outside watched in horror as the dark fortress collapsed over itself. Their friends were still inside there. Debris kicked up and clouded their view. The sound of glass and rock crumbling rang in their ears. A few made to go and try to find the others but were held back. If they tried to go now, they would surely get hurt. Pluto stood there calmly waiting for it to be safe. She knew that the demon had been defeated, but whether her two friends survived the wreckage was a different matter.

Alister struggled to get out of Seto's and Tristan's grip. Tenshi was being held back by a reluctant Tuxedo Kaman. It was obvious the prince wanted to go and see if his fiancé was alright too. Eventually the dirt and dust settled revealing the damage. It didn't look like anything could survive it. Mercury turned to the crimson eyed senshi. "Pluto?...Where are they?"

Sadly the woman bowed her head. "I don't know. . . but I don't think they are alive. They wouldn't have had the strength to get out of that alive."

"Don't say that!" Venus shouted, tears welling up in her eyes. Yami held her as she started to cry.

A few of the other girls were crying as well. Alister collapsed to his knees and punched the ground. He had failed to save her again. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked up to see a sadden Mamoru. He was hurting just as much as he was. Tenshi was trembling, trying to keep from letting his temper explode. His sister couldn't be gone, she just couldn't. But he could, or rather couldn't, feel her power anymore. Her life energy had totally diminished.

"We can still look for them. It might not be to late." Mars said rushing over to the site before falling to her knees. She began digging through the piles of glass and stone, ignoring the cuts she was receiving.

"Mars stop. You're hurting yourself!" Marik cried pulling her hands back.

"Stop, I have to find them!" her tears gliding down her cheeks.

Suddenly a loud growl drew everyone's attention to the middle of the mess. There stood Titan, Phobos, and Demonos. The two birds were flying around something as the large cat pawed at some rock to remove it. A moan was heard and everyone ran over. There lay an unconscious Usagi and Hotaru. Tenshi kneeled down and checked their pulses.

"They're alive, but barely. We need to treat them now." Uranus nodded and picked her princess up carefully. Hotaru was lifted by her brother. Her eyes slightly opened and she looked around at everyone.

"Hey guys." she whispered. "We don't . . .die that easily" she said with a small smirk. Everyone smiled at her which was the last thing she saw before passing out again.

* * *

_**Spirit**_- phew, long chap.

**_Tenshi_**- well it's the last battle, what do you expect?

**_Spirit_**- sleep. i'm tired. anyways if you haven't already. GET YOUR CHARACTERS IN! see last chap for form and detail.

**_Tenshi_**- One More Thing Before We Go!

**_Spirit_**- I will have three **BIG** surprises for you guys at the end of the next chap! which is the last one! (not counting bonus chap). but i will not give out anything right now. you'll just have to wait 'til Thursday, so you need to Please Review! Ja ne

Death


	32. I'll Be

**_Spirit_**- IT's HERE! 

**_Tenshi_**- No! hey i'm not in this last chap! what gives?

_**Spirit**_- deal with it! you don't have a perminint love interest. anyways here's the chap you guys! hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer-Spirit doesn't own anything. well i do own the plot but that's it. oh and Titan, the demon dude, and the youma. i don't own I'll Be either.k?k.

THANKS TO ALL THAT REVEIWED! YOU GUYS SO TOTALLY ROCK!

* * *

88 Last Time 88

_The strands in your eyes_

_that color them wonderful _

_stop me and steal my breath_

Minako smiled as she and Yami walked hand in hand at the park. She was happily eating an ice-cream cone he had bought for her. A gentle wind blew on their faces as they passed the playground area. Everything just seemed to peaceful now. Kids were playing without a care in the world. Everyone knew the monsters were gone thanks to the senshi. The news was all over the sight after their group had left. People were shocked that the female fighters were actually in their town.

Looking over when she felt a light squeeze on her hand she found a smiling Yami. "You look a little too cheery." he said.

"I'm always this way after we defeat an enemy. Better to have all the fun now, before another one comes."

"You think their will be another."

Minako nodded. "Yeah, as long as there is good, their will always be evil." the pharaoh nodded in understanding. Then, before she could react, snatched her ice-cream out of her hand.

"Hey that's mine!"

He just smirked, "yeah but I paid for it."

_emeralds from mountains _

_thrust towards the sky _

_never revealing their depth_

"Yami! Give it back!" she shouted as the guy took off. She chased after him. That was her favorite kind of ice-cream so she damn well get it back! Yami just laughed as the blonde chased him around. Purposely he began to slow down. It wasn't long before the girl was almost upon him. Right when she was about to grab him, he stopped and turned to face her. Not having time to stop herself she crashed into him and both fell to the ground.

Yami just laughed at her surprised face. Minako was on top of him, and once she realized that her face became beet red. Hearing the laughter of the colorful haired teen her eyes narrowed and she snatched her ice-cream back before getting off him. The two sat on the grass looking out over the park. Yami could tell she was still mad, since she hadn't looked over at him.

"You're not exactly having fun if you're angry at me." he stated.

Minako turned her glare back on him. "Don't twist my words around." he just shrugged and looked away. After a moment he felt a small weight on his shoulder. Turning his crimson eyes he found the blonde had rested her head on him. He smiled and kissed her forehead. Minako looked up at him and returned the favor only on his cheek. The two entwined their fingers together as they watched the sun start to go down.

_And tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love _

_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_

_instead of the gallows of heartache _

_that hang from above_

88888

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder _

_I'll be love suicide _

_and I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

The raven haired priestess was packing up a few of her things. In two more days their vacation would be over, and they would have to go back to Tokyo. It wasn't like any of them could convince their parents, guardians, or grandparents to move here. Though even if her grandpa had said yes it wouldn't matter. Marik lived in Egypt, not Domino. He would still have to leave her.

Why should she care though? It's not like this hasn't happened to her before. Though Marik had a better excuse then her dad and the other guys. Not only could he not stay because of his profession, but his family lived over there as well. He couldn't just abandon them. That would make her feel even worse. Still, it did hurt.

_And rain falls angry _

_on the tin roof _

_as we lie awake in my bed_

A knock at her door drew her attention away. "Packing already?" came Marik's voice. Without looking up she just nodded.

"I don't want to be like Usagi, or minako who wait 'til the last minute, and end up forgetting something." she said with a sliver of a smile on her face. Arms wrapped around her shoulders and she stopped her work.

"Rei. . . are you mad at me?" she heard him ask. Her heart ached at the hurt in his voice.

Her smile vanished and she sighed. "No I'm just. . . I'm angry at myself." Marik was a little shocked at this.

"Why?"

"Cause, I promised myself I wouldn't get attached to another guy. And I did. And now, we have to leave each other. It's just like all those other times. I'm just so stupid." she said, tears rolling down her face. Marik turned her around and hugged her.

_you're my survival,_

_you're my living proof _

_my love is alive and not dead_

"You're not stupid Rei. And just because we're apart, doesn't mean I'll stop loving you. I'll come and visit any chance I get. Maybe I can even convince Isis to move to Tokyo."

Rei sobbed into his shoulder, not sure whether to believe his words. "But what if you can't visit? What if I never get to see you again."

Marik shook his head, and slightly pulled away from her. He then held up something silver. It was a necklace, much like the one he bought for Isis with her awhile back. But instead it had the Kanji symbol for love and had two rubies instead of sapphires. "Take this as a promise of us seeing each other again."

"Marik, that's. . . beautiful." the raven haired girl said, gazing at the jewelry. He clasped it around her neck and smiled.

"Well?"

Rei smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Ok, we'll see each other again soon." Marik smiled and leaned in, giving her a more passionate kiss.

_tell me that we belong together _

_dress it up in the trappings of love _

_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips _

_instead of the gallows of heartache _

_that hang from above_

88888

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder _

_I'll be love suicide _

_and I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

"Hotaru. Wake up!" came a cheery voice. The violet eyed girl stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Usagi's bright face came into view. Seeing the younger girl blink in confusion, the blonde giggled. "About time. We were getting worried about you."

Usagi had a few band-aids on her and her forehead was patched up. Mamoru was standing behind her, leaning on the door frame. He smiled when Hotaru looked over at him. Turning her attention back to the blonde she asked, "are you ok? What happened?"

"I'm fine. And we had used up all of our powers and energy in the fight. We've been out for three days. I just woke up this morning, and now the suns setting."

"Oh." Hotaru turned to look out the window and then realized something. She was sitting up. A strong arm held her back, while another held up her legs. Gazing up she found she was being held by Alister. The gray eyed duelist smiled warmly at her and she blushed.

Usagi giggled. "Well I think I'll leave you two love birds alone now. Dinner will be ready soon ok? Bye!" she called then grabbed her fiance's arm and dragged him out. Closing the door behind them. Now Hotaru was really red.

_I've dropped out, burned up, _

_fought my way back from the dead _

_tuned in, turned on, _

_remembered the things that you said_

"You ok Hotaru?" Alister asked. Letting a smile settle on her face she nodded. Why let her bubbly blonde haired friend bug her? Especially when she was in the arms of the guy she loved. With that she snuggled closer to him.

"Sorry if I worried you." she said.

"Worry is a major understatement. I was practically terrified that you wouldn't survive." she couldn't help but giggle.

Looking up again she said, "sorry. I'll try not to terrify you again." Alister rolled his eyes.

"Sure you will. First there was that youma, then Dartz, and now this. I seriously doubt this will be the last time you're in danger."

She nodded sadly. "Yeah, but I'm a senshi. We have to put ourselves at risk to save the world."

Alister only sighed and held her closer. He didn't like the idea of her having to go out and fight these youma and demons, but it wasn't like he could stop her. When he gazed down he found the violet eyed girl looking out the window as the sun was half set. Bright orange, yellow, and pink filled the sky. Along with bits of light purple and blue. She leaned her head on his shoulder and was smiling. Alister couldn't help but just stare at her. She looked so beautiful in the light.

It wasn't long 'til Hotaru caught him staring and looked up. "What?"

"Nothing, I just feel so lucky to have you." she arched a brow.

"You sure about that?" he nodded. This only caused her to blush again. Hotaru then got off him and walked out onto the balcony. A soft wind blew onto her face and lifted her hair slightly. She was in a white sun-dress. Probably to help bandage the cuts on her legs up. Resting her hands on the railing she looked out over the bit of country side and the start of the city. It's lights were coming on and the buildings were reflecting the suns last rays of light.

A sparkle shone in her eyes when she felt Alister wrap his arms around her petite waist. Her head fell back onto his chest and the smile returned. Perhaps it was she who was lucky to have him. Then again both had, had their fair share of lonely and friendless times. She remember how Alister had tried to be her friend, and when he said they couldn't just to save her. The poor guy had been so lost and confused. Funny how everything turned around and they were now together as a couple.

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll be the love suicide _

_And I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

The gray eyed duelist brought her attention back. " it's getting cold. We should go inside." looking out she saw the sun had long since set. The city's glow lit up the sky now, along with a few stars.

"Just one more minute." she pleaded and turned around in his hold, resting her hands on his chest. Alister looked down at her and smirked.

"Ok, but only if you give me something."

"What will that be?" Hotaru asked knowing all to well what he wanted. He leaned towards her as she began to close her eyes. Instinctively one of his hands went up to gently hold the back of her head. One second later his lips landed on her's in a sweet tender kiss. Hotaru's arms went up and wrapped around his neck. A shiver went up her spine as he nibbled on her lower lip, silently asking for entrance. She complied and felt him instantly begin to explore her mouth. After a few more moments the two pulled away.

Alister rested his forehead on hers and just stared into her eyes. "It's been a minute now." she threw him a glare but smiled none the less. Hand in hand the two went back inside to great all the others who were gathered for dinner. Summer would soon be over, but not the bonds between the groups of people.

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder _

_I'll be the love suicide _

_And I'll be better when I'm older _

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

* * *

**_Spirit_**- and there it be. God it took me forever to right that stupid ending.

**_Tenshi_**- aw, i thought it was lovely.

_**Spirit**_-yeah, well i'm in a more violent mood then romantic one so it was torture. anyways the **SURPRISES**! Tenshi would you like the honors?

**_Tenshi_**- Of Course! 1) This isn't the last chap! Spirit will be putting out an epiloge along with the bonus chapter! You'll have to wait and see what's in it.

2)Spirit will be making... A Sequel to this fic! but due to all the other fics she has backed up, it won't be out 'til She's almost done with Practical Love(see profile for preview).

_**Spirit**_- and Last but not least. . . Drum Roll!

_**Tenshi**_- :_does drum roll:_

**_Spirit_**- BAM! I am making a Sequel to The Red Sands of Egypt! I got a few requests for it and ideas started coming. It will be called Egypt's Crimson Nile and will be out sometime at the end of this month!

**_Tenshi- _**well that be all!

**_Spirit_**- please review and tell me what you guys think of all this and this chap. Ja ne!

Death


	33. Epiloge

**_Spirit_**- Here's the Epiloge. i know it's supposed to come out tomorrow but Saturn's Spawn will be gone for awhile and i wanted her to read this and the Extra chap before she leaves. 

Disclaimer- i only own Myself, and the plot.

THANKS TO ALL THAT REVEIWED! YOU GUYS SO TOTALLY ROCK!

* * *

It had all come down to this. Everyone watched as Tenshi and Yami faced off. The tournament had ended and Tenshi was the last one left. Now he had to face the King of Games himself. Both were going low in life points. The match had been going on for almost an hour now. Both players were running out of strategies and good enough cards. Tension built heavily in the air.

Usagi yawned. This whole ordeal had been interesting at first, but now was just getting old. How could all these people just sit here and watch this for so long? Looking over at the rest of the group she found Hotaru straining to stay awake. Alister, who sat next to her, was looking bored as well. Seto was explaining something to Makoto who listened intently. Rei and Marik were talking as well, and the raven haired girl kept giggling every now and then.

Haruka was glaring at Varon who kept trying to put his arm around Ami. She guessed he liked her. Michiru was already asleep on her lovers shoulder. It seemed that Yami's friends were the only ones really paying attention as they cheered him on. They were obviously used to this. So were the rest of the people. Some shouted for Tenshi to kick the pharaoh's butt. Others shouted for the King of Games to show him how it was done. Glancing beside her she found Mamoru was reading one of his college books. The Three Lights were going over new song lyrics.

"Mamoru when is this going to be over?" she whined.

He just shrugged. "I don't know. Give it a little more time. The guys are almost out of life points."

"They've been almost out for the last twenty minutes." she huffed.

"Usagi you wanna go stretch some?" Hotaru asked. The blonde turned a smiling face to her.

"Yes! We'll be back in a minute." she told her friends. The two excused themselves and went out to the lobby. The leader worked out some muscles and jumped up happily. She hated sitting down for too long, unless she could sleep. However all the noises from the monsters kept waking her up. How could Michiru stand it?

Hotaru smiled at her princess and looked around. The place was empty. "It's a lot quieter in here."

"You're telling me. I wonder when that stupid grudge match will be over." she said touching her toes. "All better."

"We don't have to go back yet. Besides I wanna get a soda."

"Me too!"

"Here." a dollar was suddenly waved in front of the girls. Turning they found it was Mamoru and Alister.

"What are you guys doing out here? I thought you were reading?" Usagi said to her fiancé.

The ebony haired man shrugged. "The match is over."

"What?" both cried. "Who won?"

"Neither. It was a tie. They both lost all their life points at the same time. And neither wanted to go into another game. They said it would probably have the same outcome." Alister explained.

The doors began opening and everyone poured out. Soon the rest of their group joined them. Not long after everyone was gone Tenshi and Yami came out. They had been held back by fans. Tenshi seemed to be twitching while Yami quickly went and hid behind Minako.

Rei arched a brow. "What is with you two?" Tenshi jumped at something and hid behind his sister and Usagi.

"Fangirls." they both said. At this a group of girls came out and looked around. Minako glared at them when they looked over. However they ignored her and went in th opposite direction. Apparently they hadn't seen the two boys. Tenshi left out a sigh of relief. "Phew that was close."

"Am I going to have to chase away every girl that comes after you?" Minako asked her boyfriend.

Yami came out and smiled at her. "I'll try to ditch them ahead of time."

"So Tenshi. If Yami is still the King of Games what does that make you? The Queen?" Makoto asked with a grin.

Tenshi began to whine. "I'm not a girl!"

"Sure you aren't." Haruka teased. The boy just fell to the floor and began crying while waving his arms in the air.

"Stop calling me that!"

Everyone laughed at the sight of him. It was rather pathetic. Rei stopped. "So I guess this is it then. Everything's going to be normal now. Nanashi is done with and so is the tournament."

"Not really." came a voice behind them.

Turning around they all saw a familiar face. "Setsuna! What are you doing here? I thought you'd be back at the Gates." Ami said.

She nodded. "I was for awhile. However I was given permission to have leave."

"Wait, does that mean another enemy is coming?" Usagi asked.

A sly smile spread on her face. "Kind of."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"Well now that summers over you all have another mission."

Hotaru arched a brow. "What's that?"

"School."

* * *

**_Spirit_**- there's the epiloge. not much but it's to indicate the Sequel.

**_Tenshi_**- for those of you who don't want to read the extra chap this is so long for this fic.

**_Spirit_**- hope you all liked it. please review! Ja ne

Death


	34. Bonus Chap

**_Spirit_**- yeah! the long awaited Extra Chap! 

**_Tenshi_**- time to kick some ass!

**_Spirit_**- yep! to those of you in it! hope you enjoy. and even if you aren't same!

Disclaimer- i only own Moray...unfortunately, Myself, and the plot.

THANKS TO ALL THAT REVEIWED! YOU GUYS ROCK!

* * *

A few miles outside of Domino city a familiar girl appeared. An eerie dark blue light had surrounded her and now began to fade. Navy eyes looked out among the soulless land as her silvery-white wavy hair blew behind her. A fuku adorned her body. The skirt was a misty dark blue along with the collar. Her boots went up to her knees and were black along with her bows, choker, and gloves. The stone in her tiara caught the sun's light. It was an Alexandrite.

A silver staff with a black eight pointed star at the top was clutched in her right hand. This area would suit her purpose jut fine. No roads or houses were anywhere near her, and the city was a safe distance away. There were no animals either, and once the fighting started the birds would quickly leave. Raising her staff to the sky she prepared to chant the spell required for a summoning of spirits.

"I am the Keeper of Souls! By the power given to me, I will bring back two of the worlds tainted spirits." she cried. "Dartz, Moray, Come forth now! And be amongst the living again!"

A few feet away from her two circles of shadows formed on the ground. After a moment the shadows rose up and took the form of people. One was a long blue haired man with one golden eye and one blue. The other was all bandaged up and had chains attached to his wrists and ankles. His one visible green eye darted around, taking in his surroundings. Both stopped their searching when they came upon the girl.

She just smirked. "Hi yah! And welcome back to the living world. My name is Spirit of the Dead, or Spirit if you will."

"You mean we're alive again?" Dartz asked. At this she rolled her navy eyes.

"No, this is hell. Sorry but the flames have been out for awhile. Of course you're alive you idiots! I brought you back" the two glared at her, but she didn't flinch.

"Why would a senshi bring people like us back?" Moray asked behind his wraps.

His penetrating green eye sent shivers up her spine but she kept her expression the same. "Wow you knew what I was. Points for you. However I didn't bring you back to live. I brought you back so you could die."

"But we were dead."

"I know, but some of my reviewers wanted to kill you themselves so I brought you back for their entertainment."

Moray smirked at her. "You're even more sadistic than me. Lovely." Spirit's eye twitched and she took a step back.

"Ok I'm calling the others before I get raped! Ra-chan help!" a small whirlwind appeared by the girl. Soon it cleared and another female stood there. She had short brown hair and eyes. A black shirt with white petals printed on it clung to her top. Jeans adorned her bottom as well has hiking boots. Two silver rings were on her right hand and a silver necklace with a moon and a star wrapped gracefully around her neck. In her hand was a sword as big as Inuyasha's, and was currently resting on her shoulder.

"You rang Spirit?" the navy eyed girl jumped behind her.

"Moray's creeping me out!"

"Don't worry we'll take care of the freak." came another voice. The group looked to see Vegeta land some feet away, wearing what he usually wore. Crossing his arms he glared at the two men. Soon another guy appeared. He had spiky black-violet hair and violet eyes. He wore a Grim Reaper outfit and held a scythe in his hands.

He quickly ran to Spirit and hugged her, before glaring at the shackled demon. "Don't scare my sister!"

"Wait I thought you were Hotaru's brother?" Dartz said.

Tenshi blinked. "I am?"

"You are in the story baka. But you're actually my brother." Spirit said, sweat-dropping.

"Oh yeah!"

"Hey guys!" another girl appeared with shoulder length brown hair and eyes that had hints of gold. She wore loose blue jeans, a black long sleeved shirt, and brown boots. A red bandana was tied around her forehead. Across her waist and around her ankles were packs filled with daggers. "You didn't start yet did you?"

"They better not have!" came a harsh voice. A teen girl with long raven colored hair in a low ponytail appeared through a violet light. She too wore a fuku but the body suit was black instead of white. The rest resembled much of Saturn's own outfit only this girl had no gloves, and had a violet headband with the symbol for Saturn on it in black. The dangerous glaive in her hand also had a black blade.

"Shadow! Be nice!" a girl said coming out from behind her. She had elbow length straight black hair and deep brown eyes. Her outfit was simple just a pair of jeans and a black shirt. Around her neck was a silver necklace and she had a matching anklet.

Spirit smiled at them. "Good now everyone's here! Well you all can get to work. Me and Saturn's Spawn are just going to watch like last time."

"Lazies." Vegeta muttered. The two glared at him.

Ra looked over. "Vegeta be nice or I'll tell Bulma and kill you in one of my other fics again." the prince grumbled under his breathe.

"This is insane! You people don't even know who you're dealing with!" Dartz cried.

"I do! I do!" Tenshi said raising his hand. Then a sinister smirk appeared on his face. "Two seriously dead men."

Spirit covered her face. "Crap. I forgot he wanted to pay Dartz back for beating the shit out of him and Hotaru. This won't be pretty. . . Candy?" she said offering a variety of sweets to Saturn S.

"Sure!" both pulled out two lawn chairs and sat back. Ready for the show.

Moray was still smirking. The chains fell off him and he straightened up to his full height, which was about six ft. the only one coming close was Tenshi who was about five ft eight. The demon savagely ripped away the wraps around his head. Black short hair jutted out in all directions and his other eye opened. When he grinned sharp, filed teeth flashed. They were tinted red from blood.

Harpy turned to Spirit. "Question. Why did you bring him back? None of us voted for him."

"Um...I did." Saturn S said shyly. The group glared at her.

"Guys relax. I was going to bring him back anyways. I felt he didn't have enough screen time. And the only time he even fought was the chap he ended up dying in. So deal with it."

Moray grinned at her. "My dept is to you then my dear."

"AHHH! Kill Him!" Spirit said flinching away.

"I agree!" Ra said, then jumped up and brought her sword down on him. The demon just jumped back out of the way. He then quickly avoided a blast from Vegeta. Harpy and Tenshi went to fight Dartz while Shadow just stood there.

Saturn S glared at her. "Shadow you said you wanted to fight so fight already!"

"No one here is worth fighting except the good guys. If Spirit had brought back Nanashi than that would be different."

"Quit being a whiner and fight. You don't like the ones I brought back, than tough. Besides who said you had to kill them quickly? We want torture remember?" the evil senshi rolled her eyes at the two but decided Moray would be a better opponent.

She jumped in, aiming to slice off the demons arm. However he quickly blocked it with his own sword. "Sorry princess." he said and pushed her back. Shadow landed, but wasn't happy. Nobody calls her that and gets away with it. Moray ducked out of another attack by Vegeta and back flipped out of a wind attack by Ra. The guy wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"SPIRIT! Why is this demon so damned powerful?" Vegeta shouted.

She shrugged. "I thought you guys could use a challenge. Shadow seems to like it." Vegeta looked over his shoulder to see the two locked in battle. Ra stood a few feet away trying to find a good time to either attack or jump in. "Guess you'll have to try a little harder." Vegeta grumbled then went back to the fight.

Harpy ducked out of the way from a blast aimed at her head. She took out her fifth dagger and threw it with blinding speed. It sliced Dartz's right arm and he faltered. Tenshi took this chance took jump up and kick the guy in the chest, sending him to the ground. The Atlantian moved out of the way from another dagger flung by the now golden eyed girl.

He glared over at her. "Annoying pest." Harpy said nothing and charged at him. He heard another pair of footsteps and turned to see Tenshi coming from the opposite way. At the same time the two jumped up and aimed a kick at him. At the last minute Dartz lunged forward out of their way. The two struck the ground instead, kicking up dust and dirt. When the debris settled a crater about a foot deep an two feet in diameter was made where he once stood.

"Damn we're good!" Tenshi cried standing up.

Harpy did the same, a smile on her face. She nodded"If only that had been his head though." Dartz paled and crawled backwards away from the two.

"Where do you think you're going?" the Grim Reaper asked. "This is just pay back for jumping Hotaru and I. You see unlike you. I let my opponents get ready for a fight."

Harpy side stepped away from Tenshi who was cracking his knuckles. "Tenshi calm down. We don't need you going berserk."

"Too late." he whispered. In moments he and Dartz were the center of an anime dust cloud. Cries of pain were heard from inside and every once in awhile the Grim Reapers scythe would swing out widely. The golden eyed girl jumped back out of one swings way.

"Hey! I'm supposed to kill him to you know!"

Tenshi's head poked out. "Then get over here!" with a shrug Harpy jumped in and soon daggers came flying out from every direction. Saturn S and Spirit ducked as one flew over their heads. Soon the dust cleared, revealing a very smug Tenshi and Harpy. Tenshi was cleaning the blood off his weapon while Harpy dusted off her hands. On the ground behind them was a horribly mangled and obviously dead Dartz.

Saturn S and Spirit cheered for them. Harpy smiled and bowed while Tenshi held up the victory sign. However everyone's attention was quickly drawn to the two other girls. "YOU BASTARD!" both Shadow and Ra shouted. Vegeta looked pissed, actually that was an understatement. He was furious.

"What happened?" Spirit asked.

Ra looked over. "Moray licked my cheek!"

"That's nothing. He grabbed my ass!" Shadow shouted. Everyone turned their glaring eyes to the demon. He just smirked smugly at them.

"Spirit I don't remember him being this way in the fic." Saturn S said.

Spirit nodded, "I know. . . . Maybe because the senshi aren't as sadistic as we are, and he happens to like that in women."

"Joy." Harpy said rolling her eyes.

Vegeta shook his fist. "I don't care. I may not like Shadow, and I half mind Ra, but doing something that disgraceful calls fo death."

"Hold on. We want to kill him." Ra said.

The wind was kicking up around her. Shadow nodded as an eerie black glow radiated off her body. Both turned glowing eyes to Moray who now seemed a little frightened. The girl's poured all their power into their weapons and practically flew to him. They swung their weapons and flew past him. Both landed and waited. Moray just stood their wide eyed. After a view more seconds he slide into three pieces on the ground. His body than melted away due to the power.

"All done!"Ra said reverting back to her normal self.

"Ding dong the perverts dead! Which old pervert? The creepy pervert! Ding dong the creepy perverts dead!" Spirit sang happily. "sorry, I started that ever since Beryl died on the show."

Tenshi looked a little unhappy. "Aw this is the end of the fic."

Spirit nodded then thought. "Well we could have a party like last time. I'll even invite some Bishies!"

"Yes!" all the girls minus Shadow cried.

"Hey!" Tenshi and Vegeta shouted.

"Ok Bulma and...Tenshi you don't like any girls."

"Oh yeah. Damn I need to get a girlfriend."

The group suddenly appeared in the same place that the Duelist party was held. Every hot anime guy from all the shows were also there. Music blasted through the speakers and the room was practically vibrating. Colorful lights flashed and streaked across the floor. The group was now in any choice outfit they wanted for the evening.

"Spirit this rocks!" Harpy cried as some of the guys glanced over at them.

Said girl nodded. "Hell yeah it does! Ooh there's Hiei! And Sesshomaru!"

"Bye!" said the rest of the girls as they went into the crowd to find their favorite Bishie. Spirit pouted. "Hey wait for me!"

Tenshi inched over to the scowling Shadow. "So come here often?"

She arched a brow. "Are you hitting on me?"

"Depends. If you're going to horribly kill me then no I'm not hitting on you." rolling her eyes she teleported out of there. Tenshi pouted then went to go see what food was around. The fight was long forgotten as everyone enjoyed the rest of the day.

The End...again.

* * *

**_Tenshi_**- aw no one likes me.

**_Spirit_**- not my fault. and yeah we like you...just not that way. Well hope you all enjoyed this chapter! thanks for all your support and reviews through out this fic. my next Fic will be coming out tomorrow! so look for it Please Review one last time for me! Ja ne

Death


End file.
